My Little Neptune
by Teddie Sage
Summary: Neptune et Twilight, deux filles magiques différentes aux histoires hors du commun feront connaissance l'une de l'autre et apprendront à devenir bonnes copines, malgré les nombreuses embûches qui se mettront dans leurs routes. Une série inspirée sur l'amitié et la vie familiale. L'histoire se déroule après HDN: Victory et entre les quatre premiers épisodes de MLP:FIM, saison 5.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Neptune, par Teddie Sage**

**Notes de l'auteur:** J'ai visionné trop de MLP et joué à trop de HDN, ça a donné ça dans mon esprit... L'histoire se passe chronologiquement après la fin de Hyperdimension Neptunia V [PS3] &amp; My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks [Film] et après les trois premiers épisodes de la saison cinq [cette décision a été prise le 4 avril 2014, donc le premier chapitre a été revisé]. Même si vous ne connaissez pas les bases des deux mondes, je vais faire de mon mon mieux pour expliquer certains termes. J'essaie de faire une fiction pas trop vulgaire pour travailler mon imagination et interpréter deux univers que j'aime bien, afin d'en faire un crossover quoi. Évidemment, les personnages et les compagnies Idea Factory, Hasbro, les noms utilisés sont des emprunts et je ne compte pas faire du fric en leurs noms. Cette fiction est écrite dans le but d'améliorer mon vocabulaire et parce que j'ai des voix dans ma tête qui ne demandent qu'à sortir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Les fuites vers un autre monde**

C'était un matin comme les autres pour la déesse de Planeptune, Lady Purple Heart. Elle revenait d'une mission de chasse pour l'un de ses clients locaux alors que sa sœur entamait d'accomplir une autre requête pour la nation de Lowee. Reprenant sa forme humaine, Neptune, alias Purple Heart, bailla et marcha le long des couloirs de sa demeure, le Basilicom de Planeptune. Sa secrétaire et tutrice légale, la fée Histoire, l'attendait avec impatience alors qu'elle flottait sur son livre magique.

« Ah, te voilà toi! » S'exclamait Histoire en lançant un regard accusateur à Neptune. « Nos parts descendent en flèche… Où étais-tu passée ce matin? Je t'ai cherchée partout. Tu as de la chance que j'aie envoyée IF et Compa-chan à la guilde, afin de faire remonter nos parts, sinon nous serions dans un sérieux bordel. Nos parts sont très importantes! »

Neptune s'étira, puis bailla avant de répondre :

— Relaxe, Histy. C'est sûrement un bogue du cristal des parts, non? As-tu vérifiée avec les autres secrétaires de nations si leurs parts sont aussi en train de dérailler?

— Mina, Kei et Chika m'ont toutes dit les trois que leurs cristaux sont fonctionnels. Leurs parts ne semblent pas avoir de problèmes, outre le fait qu'ils sont tous en train de grimper et que les nôtres sont si basses. As-tu pris la peine de consulter le nombre des parts accordées pour tes dernières missions?

— Je te rassure que chaque fois que j'ai fait une quête pour la guilde, c'était en m'assurant que nous ne perdions pas de parts.

— Dans ce cas, il y a une erreur dans le système, soupira la fée.

Les parts sont très importantes pour les déesses de ce monde, car ils permettent à celles-ci de se transformer en machines de guerre et cela leur donne suffisamment de puissance dans le but de protéger leurs nations.

« Se pourrait-il que nos parts soient absorbés par le portail reliant notre dimension la version Ultra de Planeptune? » se dit la fée en soupirant.

La version Ultra est en fait une autre version de leur ville, dans une autre dimension. Après plusieurs péripéties, Neptune a réussie à lier les deux mondes et depuis ce jour, les deux dimensions s'entraident dans leurs tâches quotidiennes et visitent de toutes les nations existantes. Les gens de l'Hyperdimension disent que le monde d'Ultra est moins avancé que la leur, ils disent que c'est un monde rétro qui a suivi une ligne temporelle différente à la leur. Toutes ces informations sont trop pour une seule personne à retenir, c'est pourquoi les gens des deux dimensions préfèrent ne plus se casser la tête avec les détails alors ils s'adressent désormais aux deux mondes par les qualificatifs Hyper et Ultra, ainsi que leurs habitants.

— Plutia nous aurait avertis, non? As-tu tentée de contacter Mini Histy? Demanda Neptune en plaçant ses mains derrière la tête et en regardant tout droit en direction du cristal des parts.

— Ultra Histoire m'a dit ce matin qu'il n'y a rien qui a changée de son côté. La fuite de nos parts viennent de notre côté.

— Mince alors! Que pensent nos experts?

— Je n'en sais rien, pour être honnête. Mais si tu ne fais rien d'ici les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, tu ne pourras plus te transformer en Purple Heart pour aider notre nation et tes pouvoirs seront diminués.

— Berk! Moi qui pensais passer l'après-midi à jouer à Donjons et Dragons avec les copines…

— Fainéante!

Histoire lança une étoile magique en direction de la déesse, frappant celle-ci sur le front. Neptune se recouvrit la tête en gémissant.

— Ouille! Méchante!

— Franchement, des fois je me dis qu'on devrait t'enlever ton titre de Déesse et promouvoir ta sœur à ton rang, puisqu'elle prend son job plus au sérieux, grogna la fée.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui a créé le système…

— Ni moi, mais des fois je me demande comment nos prédécesseurs s'en sortaient avec toutes les lois qu'ils ont créés pour les autres nations. Plus ça va et plus les données en ce qui concerne le début de notre monde m'échappent.

— Alors si toi, qui est pratiquement omnisciente, n'arrive pas à retrouver les archives de notre création, c'est qu'il y a bel et bien une faille dans le système informatique de Planeptune.

La fée ouvrit devant elle un écran semi-transparent dans lesquels Neptune pouvait lire quelques informations en l'envers. Histoire fit bouger quelques données et montra la mappe de Planeptune à sa déesse.

— D'après ce qu'on voit sur la mappe reliée à notre système, nos parts semblent être siphonnées par le portail, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, ni comment. Le monde d'Ultra ne reçoit rien, donc j'en déduis par hypothèse que le portail mène à d'autres dimensions. Il faudrait peut-être vérifier mes dires?

— Quoi… Hein? Désolé Histy, mais j'ai de la misère à te suivre.

— Neptune, va falloir que tu traverses le portail pour vérifier si j'ai raison. C'est la seule manière que nous connaîtrons la source de notre problème.

— Mais… mon Donjons et Dragons…

— BON SANG, NEPTUNE! C'est ta carrière qui est en jeu! Cela risque d'affecter ta sœur aussi si vous perdez tous vos pouvoirs.

Neptune baissa sa tête et accepta avec défaite qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'amuser cet après-midi, comme elle l'avait prévue. Traverser le portail serait chose facile, puisqu'elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois depuis qu'Ultra avait fusionné avec son monde. Le seul risque qu'elle court en ce moment, c'est de disparaître dans une autre dimension qu'elle ne connait pas. Toutefois, elle commence à être habituée aux phénomènes étranges.

« Les Déesses sont essentielles pour le fonctionnement de notre monde, » dit Histoire. « Sans vous, notre système ne tiendrait pas debout et les gens des autres nations finiraient dans le chaos. Nous avons besoin de cet ordre. Comprends-moi, j'aimerai aussi prendre du repos, mais là nous ne pouvons pas faire nos paresseuses. S'il-te-plait, Neptune… rends-toi au portail. »

L'adolescente aux cheveux mauves hocha de la tête puis fis marche-arrière, sortit du Basilicom et se transforma en Purple Heart, s'élançant dans les airs afin de se rendre au portail plus rapidement. Ce qui différenciait les deux formes de Neptune était que lorsqu'elle se transformait, elle était beaucoup plus sérieuse et sa concentration était nettement améliorée. La forme humaine de Neptune était beaucoup plus décontractée et enjouée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au portail qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres du Basilicom de sa ville, Purple Heart remarqua d'étranges couleurs au faisceau lumineux qui montait jusqu'au ciel. Habituellement d'un bleu luminescent, cette lumière divine éclairait les plaines à l'extérieur de Planeptune jour et nuit. La déesse activa l'intercom de ses barrettes afin de communiquer avec Histoire.

« Ici Purple Heart, » dit-elle. « Le portail connait en effet des difficulté à fonctionner comme il faut. Une étrange forme d'énergie rouge et violente semble vouloir endommager celui-ci. Un court-circuit serait-il possible lorsqu'on sait que ce portail a été construit avec les parts de nos deux dimensions? Qu'en penses-tu Histoire? »

— Un court-circuit? Hmmm… C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de toute Gamindustri que nous avons un portail relié à une autre dimension, j'ignore comment nous pourrions régler ce problème.

— Dans ce cas, la seule solution pour moi est d'entrer dans le portail et de trouver la source de tous nos problèmes.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage—

— Balivernes. Tu l'as dit toi-même, notre avenir est en jeu. Avertis Nepgear et les autres lorsqu'elles reviendront de mission. Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de leur aide.

— Attends, Neptune!

Purple Heart cessa la communication avec Histoire et vola tout droit vers le faisceau lumineux du portail. Aussitôt, la déesse reprit son apparence humaine et sentit son corps s'envoler vers une tout autre destination.

« Oh mince alors! » Hurla Neptune. « Pourquoi moi?! »

Sa vision tournoya plusieurs fois devant elle, tout devint noir et rapidement, de nouvelles formes apparurent devant ses yeux. Rapidement, elle tomba sur ses pattes et s'écrasa sur ce qui semblait être une petite créature reptilienne aux écailles vertes et mauves.

« Par Célestia, » lança une voix en face de Neptune.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle avait passé la matinée à étudier le miroir magique de son palais alors que ses amis dormaient paisiblement chez elles. Elle était fière d'avoir demandée à la Princesse Célestia d'envoyer à son palais, cette majestueuse relique qui lui avait permis de voyager deux fois dans un autre univers. Son dévoué assistant, Spike le dragon, nettoyait le miroir avec un bout de chiffon tout en chantonnant un air joyeux. Twilight utilisa sa magie d'alicorne afin d'aider son ami à nettoyer le miroir, trempant un autre chiffon dans le seau d'eau qu'avait apporté celui-ci.

« Dis Twilight…? » commença Spike.

— Oui, Spike?

— Est-ce que Sunset Shimmer t'as laissée un nouveau message dans le grimoire?

— Non, pourquoi?

— Je me demande comment les filles de l'académie vont, c'est tout.

— Un jour, peut-être auront-elles besoin de nous pour d'autres problèmes. J'ai confiance en Sunset, elle fait partit de notre bande désormais.

— Je vois… C'est dommage que la Princesse Célestia ne lui ait pas encore accordé son retour.

— Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas encore demandé à Célestia de lui laisser cette chance… Je crois que cette histoire n'est pas terminée et c'est quelque chose qu'elles doivent régler entre elles-mêmes.

— Je vois, réplique le dragon d'un air attristé.

La pouliche remarqua qu'il n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse. Elle en profita pour s'approcher de son bébé dragon et lui fit un câlin.

« Moi aussi, Sunset me manque… Mais elle a sa vie là-bas maintenant. Il faut la laisser faire ses choix, » dit-elle.

Spike hocha de la tête, mais leva les yeux vers les cristaux du miroir un instant et les pointa du doigt, lâchant son chiffon.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Twi!?

— Je l'ignore, le miroir semble s'activer… mais pourquoi?

— Chaud devant, quelque chose s'apprête à sortir!

Twilight n'hésita pas un instant pour se tasser suite aux paroles de son ami, mais celui-ci n'eut pas sa chance et se retrouva à recevoir à plein fouet un corps étranger qui le fit tomber au sol. Quelques instants plus tard, une pouliche aux couleurs similaires à Twilight mais avec une crinière plus courte et aux barrettes en formes de petites croix sortit du miroir et atterrit sur le pauvre bébé dragon.

La première réaction de l'étrangère fût de regarder son corps et ensuite de parler à ses sabots.« Par Célestia, » s'exclama l'alicorne.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive!? » Couina cette dernière.

Twilight observa le poney devant elle. L'étrange inconnue n'avait ni ailes, ni cornes. Elle semblait être des poneys terrestres.

— Euh… Je suis aussi confuse que toi, qui viens d'aboutir chez moi.

— Un poney me parle… Je divague… Euh, minute, je suis un poney moi aussi? C'est ça, je deviens folle!

— Au fait, tu écrases mon ami…

— Ton ami? Hein?

L'étrange poney venu d'ailleurs regarda en bas pour remarquer le pauvre Spike sur lequel elle s'était assise.

« Oh flûte, je m'excuse petit, » dit-elle avant de se lever.

Elle essaya de bouger, mais trébucha et tomba devant Twilight Sparkle qui se dit qu'elle était en train de connaître les mêmes symptômes qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'elle avait été coincé dans un corps qui ne lui était pas familier autrefois, celui d'une humaine.

— Je suis la Princesse Twilight Sparkle, je règne sur Ponyville et ses environs et mon devoir est de propager les bienfaits de l'amitié à mes sujets. Tu es ici dans ma demeure, et par conséquent, mon invitée, dit-elle.

— Une princesse? Cool. Mais je n'imaginais pas que les poneys pouvaient avoir des princesses…

— D'où viens-tu au fait? J'en déduis que de ta dimension, tu n'es pas comme nous.

— Je viens d'une nation éloignée de celle-ci, dans un tout autre univers. Un évènement s'est produit chez moi qui m'ai conduit ici. Je m'appelle Neptune et là-bas, je suis la Déesse de Planeptune. Ça fait un peu de nous deux des membres de la haute sociétée… Donc je crois que tu peux comprendre mon intention de vouloir régler le problème qui afflige mon pays.

— Une… Déesse?

— C'est un peu normal dans mon monde, ici les princesses sont des poneys et elles ont des dragons comme assistants…

— Je vois. Je ne tentais pas de te manquer de respect. Je comprends, les coutumes et les règles de nos pays sont différentes, mais nous avons toutes les deux des tâches importantes à accomplir.

Neptune hocha de la tête, puis soupira.

« Ça te gêne si on arrête les formalités maintenant? J'aimerai mieux te parler comme si t'étais ma pote quoi, ça me fait toujours bizarre de parler avec un ton hautain et royal. »

Twilight rigola et hocha sa tête.

— Crois-moi, je préfère les conversations normales. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire me fait peur pour ta nation. Que s'est-il passé au juste?

— Ça serait un peu long à expliquer comment notre système fonctionne alors je vais te faire un résumer…

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Neptune expliqua l'importance des parts dans son monde ainsi la différence des quatre nations et pourquoi les déesses ont besoin des parts pour régner sur leurs sujets. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, Twilight hocha de la tête encore une fois.

« Je vois, c'est la source de vos pouvoirs et aussi une sorte de monnaie d'échange pour vos gouvernements, lorsque vous faites des échanges culturels et d'emplois… Intéressant, il me faudrait visiter votre nation un jour pour en apprendre un peu plus comment elle fonctionne, » dit Twilight, intéressée par les dires de Neptune.

— Oulah, on croirait entendre MAGES., c'est une savante qui travaille avec nous. Elle adore faire des expériences dans son laboratoire et étudier toutes sortes de données.

— Je suis une érudite après tout, je crois que j'aimerai m'entretenir avec elle, l'un de ces jours.

— Disons que moi et les trucs d'intello, ça me dépasse complètement. Je préfère tout ce qui bouge, de l'action et surtout m'amuser. Mais j'aime aussi dormir…

— Dans ce cas, je crois que tu t'entendrais bien avec mon amie Rainbow Dash, c'est une pégase qui aime jouer des tours et faire du sport. Ici, nous avons trois races communes. Les poneys terrestres, les pégases et les licornes. Les poneys terrestres n'ont pas d'ailes, ni de pouvoirs magiques mais ils sont forts et résilients, normalement ils ont une très bonne endurance. Tu fais partit de cette catégorie ici, je crois.

— Quelles sont les différences entre les licornes et les pégases dans ce cas? Demanda Neptune.

— Les pégases peuvent voler, ont des ailes. Les licornes, comme l'indique leur nom, ont des cornes qui leur permettent de lancer des sorts. Moi j'ai des ailes et une corne, ce qui fait de moi une alicorne. Les alicornes sont rares et la majorité d'entre nous sommes formées par une magie puissante que seules les princesses de notre monde connaissent, ainsi que certaines rares licornes qui ont étudié notre magie pendant des années. On associe souvent les alicornes à la royauté.

— Que veux-tu dire? Que tu n'es pas née alicorne?

— C'est ça. J'étais au départ une simple licorne mais on m'a transformée et fait de moi une princesse. C'est un privilège que l'on doit acquérir avec beaucoup de discipline et de détermination.

— Ouf, beaucoup trop de travail pour moi. Heureusement qu'il y a des filles comme toi pour ces dures labeurs.

Le bébé dragon, dans son coin, ronchonnait.

« C'est ça, ne faites pas attention au pauvre gosse qui s'est fait écraser il y a quelques minutes… Vilaines, » dit-il alors qu'il frottait le fond d'une marmite à potions.

Neptune tenta de bouger une seconde fois, mais tomba tête première sur son menton.

« Comment on fait pour bouger comme un poney au fait? » dit-elle avant de lever sa tête embarrassée vers Twilight.

La princesse sourit puis leva les yeux vers le ciel avant d'aider Neptune à se relever. La journée s'annonçait intéressante.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Planeptune, Histoire était en pleine crise de panique lorsque le portail se referma derrière Neptune qui l'avait traversé. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir à l'extérieur, mais les écrans autour d'elle, des images satellites et des vidéos captées en direct des limites de la ville venait de lui monter que la Déesse de Planeptune avait encore une fois disparue vers une autre destination inconnue. La dernière fois que ça s'était produit, une déesse d'une nation longuement oubliée avait causée des ravages au monde de Gamindustri et cela les avaient forcées des mois pour réparer les villes affectées.

Rapidement, elle déplia son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

Silence. Les battements de son cœur artificiel battaient à une vitesse folle. Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une poupée magique ressemblant à une fée, Histoire avait de la difficulté à garder son calme lorsqu'il était question du bien-être des sœurs déesses de Planeptune. Elle tomba sur un répondeur.

« Noire? » dit la secrétaire de Neptune. « C'est Histoire. Le portail s'est fermé et Neptune est coincé de l'autre côté! Contacte les autres au plus vite. »

Aussitôt le message passé, Histoire ferma son portable et tenta de rejoindre Nepgear, IF et Compa par télépathie. Avec un peu de chance, les parts restantes de la nation pourraient l'aider à transmettre ce message rapidement.

Bien qu'elle soit capable de transmettre des messages télépathiques, certaines personnes préféraient qu'Histoire les appellent par téléphone, ce qui était beaucoup plus convenable pour eux. Nepgear, IF et Compa étaient habituées depuis longtemps à communiquer avec elle par la pensée, ce qui ne les dérangeait pas lorsqu'elles étaient en missions.

La fée tenta de retrouver le trio qu'elle avait envoyé à la guilde des aventuriers, ce matin. Quelque chose semblait brouiller leurs pistes. Histoire se dit que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et qu'elle devra aller à la recherche des filles elle-même. Elle n'aimait guère laisser le cristal des parts seul, sans surveillance, mais le devoir l'appelle à l'extérieur des murs du Basilicom. Elle demandera à des gardes de protéger l'entrée principale durant son absence.

* * *

Neptune faisait ses premiers pas en tant que poney dans le château de Twilight. Elle semblait s'habituer lentement à ce nouveau rythme de devoir marcher avec des sabots. Twilight était patiente avec elle et lui parlait de ses amis et des gens du village. Tous des poneys, sauf deux ânes et des tonnes de vaches, moutons et cochons qui vivaient dans les pâturages.

« Votre régime est entièrement végétarien? » dit la déesse de Planeptune. « Oh c'est vrai, vous êtes des poneys après tout… Je ne crois pas que la viande soit bonne pour mon nouveau corps, n'est-ce pas? Va falloir que je m'y habitue dans ce cas. Désolé si je pose toutes ces questions, c'est nouveau pour moi.»

— Ne t'en fais pas pour les questions, j'ai passé par le même processus dans l'autre monde. Sauf que moi ça m'a pris quelques jours avant de tout saisir. Je vois que tu t'adaptes rapidement… Et oui, pour répondre à ton commentaire, notre diète est très végétarienne, sauf pour Spike qui aime dévorer des gemmes. Les créatures de la forêt Everfree ont tous des habitudes différentes des poneys. Certains d'entre elles préfèrent manger du poisson ou bien d'autres espèces vivantes. Nous ne sommes pas carnivores de notre côté. Mais je t'assure que notre ville sert d'excellents plats. Tu finiras bien par trouver quelque chose qui fera ton cœur bondir de joie, crois-moi. Je parle d'expérience.

— Alors… la question qui tue… Tu dis avoir voyagée dans une autre dimension toi aussi. Est-ce que t'as goûtée à leurs viandes?

— Non! Mais c'est quoi cette question… Je suis végétarienne.

— C'est bon, c'est bon. Je te taquine, Twilight. Imagine si tu avais eu l'opportunité de manger un steak… de cheval…

— Je crois que je vais vomir…

Le teint de Twilight passa au vert rapidement, puis elle secoua sa tête afin de chasser ces idées de sa conscience.

— Ne recommence pas, s'il-te-plait, dit-elle.

— Je m'excuse. J'ai un sens de l'humour très noir.

— Une raison de plus pour rencontrer Rainbow, elle a aussi l'esprit tordu.

— J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes amies; elles semblent intéressantes.

La princesse hocha, puis déclara : « Je crois que c'est le temps pour nous d'aller faire une promenade. J'ai envie de te montrer à quoi ressemble ma vie quotidienne… Ça te dit? »

Neptune sautilla sur place, perdant légèrement l'équilibre et trébuchant avant de se redresser rapidement.

— J'ai l'impression de partir dans une nouvelle aventure! S'écrit-elle.

— Une raison de plus pour toi de visiter notre monde. Qui sait, peut-être trouverons-nous la source de vos problèmes à Planeptune. Je suis certaine que mes copines et moi pourrons t'aider dans cette tâche.

— Ça me rassure de savoir ça, Twilight. J'avais peur de tomber sur une dimension effrayante lorsque j'ai traversé le portail.

Elle tourna sa tête un instant, vers le miroir par lequel elle était arrivée.

« C'est étrange, » remarqua Twilight. « Le portail ne devrait pas s'être refermé sans ma magie. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec ces cristaux. »

— Tu crois qu'on peut réparer tout ça? Demande Neptune.

— Oui… enfin… Les cristaux peuvent être remplacés, mais je n'ai pas le contrôle sur la destination du miroir. Il est normalement connecté au monde auquel je rends visite quelques fois, mais si ton portail est désormais connecté à mon miroir, c'est qu'un phénomène étrange s'est produit chez toi et ici en même temps, créant un paradoxe…

— Un para-quoi?

— Quelque chose qui n'appartient pas à nos mondes.

— Oh… Je vois.

Twilight rougit, oubliant qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps dans ses bouquins et que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui utilisait des expressions si complexes ou avancées. Neptune, d'après elle, s'entendrait bien avec Pinkie Pie, Applejack et Rainbow Dash. Ces trois-là sauraient bien s'entretenir avec l'intrigante déesse. D'ailleurs, il serait sage d'informer Célestia de cette nouvelle venue. Peut-être aurait-elle besoin d'être renseignée sur les autres univers.

Une fois qu'elles traversèrent la porte d'entrée du palais, la première réaction de Neptune en voyant les bâtiments de Ponyville fût de pousser une longue expression d'étonnement, puis elle sourit et se mit à sautiller. Elle était excitée d'en savoir plus sur cette nation remplie de chevaux.

Twilight remarqua sur le flanc de celle-ci, une marque de beauté particulière. Deux croix blanches interposées l'une sur l'autre, semblables aux barrettes qu'elle avait dans sa crinière. La princesse ne portait pas attention aux marques de beauté normalement, mais Neptune ne venait pas de ce monde, alors pourquoi était-elle déjà marquée? Serait-ce possible que les autres mondes ont leurs propres systèmes similaires à celui des marques?

Le destin avait parfois de drôles de tournures ici et là. Alors qu'elle clignait des yeux pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Twilight ne vit pas que Neptune venait de trébucher accidentellement dans une rivière, non loin de là et que Spike essaya de la sortir en tenant celle-ci par le bout de la queue. Quelques poneys assistaient à la scène en ricanant, au lieu d'aider la pauvre Neptune.

« Oh c'est malin, les gars. Elle est nouvelle dans le coin, aidez-là plutôt que de vous moquer d'elle, » dit Spike.

Twilight activa sa magie et sortit Neptune de la rivière avant de la ramener à la terre ferme. Elle observa la déesse agiter ses pattes dans les airs nerveusement alors qu'elle la posait au sol. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette sensation d'être soulevée par la magie d'une autre entité, conclu Twilight.

Les poneys s'éloignèrent alors que Spike s'approcha de Twilight et Neptune. Il semblait s'inquiéter pour la nouvelle arrivante de Ponyville.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue toi, ne recommence pas! » gémit-il.

Neptune posa un sabot derrière sa tête, très embarrassée et soupira tout en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Twilight avait compris qu'elle devrait elle-même tout faire pour que la Déesse soit en sécurité pour les jours à venir. Elle semblait si distraite et curieuse que n'importe quel phénomène dans ce monde pourrait lui causer du souci. Ne la quitte pas des yeux, se dit la princesse.

L'alicorne se dit que d'ici quelques heures, les choses finiraient par se calmer. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu forcer cette déesse à quitter sa nation pour leur rendre visite. Avait-on envahit Équestria sans qu'elle le sache? Était-ce une autre mauvaise farce de Discord? Vaut mieux ne pas trop t'y attarder, ma fille, se dit-elle alors qu'elles continuaient leur promenade autour de Ponyville.

Pas très loin d'elles, une silhouette étrange cachée derrière un bâtiment les observaient tranquillement. Cet étrange personnage esquissa un sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans la ruelle, recouvrant son visage du capuchon attaché à sa cape. Si Twilight était omnisciente, elle se serait rendu compte que l'étrange personnage l'espionnait depuis la nuit dernière. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas pour elle...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur:** Premièrement, merci de vous donner la peine de lire ce projet. J'aimerai spécifier que j'ai dû corriger les fautes du premier chapitre et le formatage du second chapitre à plusieurs reprises parce que pour une raison - j'ignore pourquoi, tous les tirets des dialogues avaient disparus. Bref, si vous êtes fans de My Little Pony en France et que vous connaissez des expressions du doublage français que je devrais connaître, lâchez un MP dans ma boite. Sur ce, merci encore et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Ponyville**

Neptune n'en revenait pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle trottait le long du marché public du village. Des poneys partout, des poneys qui parlaient comme Twilight Sparkle. Elle se sentait comme si elle rêvait ou qu'elle était sous l'effet de substances illicites. Twilight de son côté était soucieuse, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour élucider ce nouveau mystère que le destin lui avait apporté.

« Hé! » lança une voix dans le ciel. « Une nouvelle! »

Neptune leva sa tête pour remarquer une pouliche ailée qui l'observait avec un très grand sourire. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient lui rappelaient les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, alors que sa fourrure bleue ciel lui rappelait les couleurs que portaient Rom de Lowee.

— Rainbow Dash! Descends un peu que je te présente notre nouvelle invitée, dit Twilight Sparkle en levant sa tête vers la pégase.

— Une nouvelle invitée? Chouette!

La pégase virevolta au-dessus de Neptune et Twilight pendant un instant avant de se poser calmement près d'elles. Elle s'étira les muscles et les ailes pendant un bref instant avant de se laisser choir au sol, décidant de se reposer après son entrainement matinal.

— Alors, tu viens d'où toi? Appleloosa? Manehattan? Attends… laisse-moi deviner… Fillydelphia!

— Euh, je… Quoi? Marmonna Neptune qui ne comprenait rien à ce charabia.

— Elle vient d'une autre dimension, comme les filles du lycée d'Équestria, mentionna l'alicorne.

— Oh… Vraiment? Elle est arrivée par le miroir dans de cas? Demanda Rainbow. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça aussi.

— Tout juste, dit Twilight. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Après avoir racontée en détails ce qu'il s'est passé du côté de Gamindustri à Rainbow Dash, celle-ci se frotta le menton avec l'un de ses sabots.

« Un phénomène magique, dis-tu? » questionnait la pouliche ailée. « Notre monde en est remplie, donc c'est comme si l'on cherchait une aiguille dans une botte de foin… On ne sait même pas si quelqu'un de sa nation est venu nous rendre visite pendant qu'on dormait ou si ce n'est pas simplement son machin qui a déraillé. Célestia et Luna nous auraient envoyés un message sinon. »

— C'est bien ce que je me dis, mais puisque Spike n'a rien reçu depuis quelques temps, j'en déduis que leur problème est récent.

— Euh… Qu'est-ce que Spike vient faire là-dedans? Demanda Neptune.

— Il envoie et reçoit des lettres grâce à un enchantement relié à ses flammes.

— Oh, comme une espèce de courriel informatique? Reçoit-il des pourriels en plus? Comment ça fonctionne!? Dis?

Twilight cligna des yeux un moment, essayant de se rappeler ce que pouvait être courriel informatique, un e-mail. Les messages liés aux boites étranges dans l'autre monde. Tout ça la dépassait complètement. L'électricité n'était pas son point fort. Elle avait beau essayer de comprendre ce que disait Neptune, c'était incompréhensible pour elle. Rainbow Dash était du même avis.

« Il vaudrait mieux ne pas dire à personne que tu viennes d'ailleurs, parce que certains de ces termes nous sont inconnus, » dit Twilight. « Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour te protéger, mais fais attention de ne pas t'attirer des soucis… »

Neptune baissa son regard, visiblement inquiète. Ce monde lui était à la fois fascinant et inquiétant. Il y avait tant de choses à apprendre qu'elle ne savait plus où y mettre la tête. Elle commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir traversé le portail.

— Ne sois pas si triste, j'étais comme toi lorsque j'ai aboutie dans l'autre monde, dit Twilight. On m'a rapidement aidée à comprendre certaines choses et à m'adapter. Si tu veux faire quelques efforts, nous allons faire notre possible pour aider ta cause.

— C'est que ma sœur va s'inquiéter si je ne rendre pas pour le diner… Elle voulait me faire des sandwichs et me faire goûter son gâteau…

— Tu as une sœur? Je n'en savais rien.

— Elle s'appelle Nepgear. Elle est un peu plus jeune que moi, mais plus grande. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Rainbow pencha sa tête un instant, avant de lui demander : « Est-ce que ça fait d'elle une déesse? »

— En fait, elle est bénéficiaire du titre au cas où je périrai au combat.

— Je vois…

— C'est comment pour vous?

— Enfin, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. On a Célestia, Luna, Cadence et maintenant Twilight. Toutes les quatre représente un élément important qui fait vivre notre nation.

— Célestia représente le jour, dit Twilight. Luna représente la nuit, Cadence est le symbole de l'amour et je suis le symbole de l'amitié. Nous quatre formons les quatre valeurs importantes d'Équestria.

— Comment le jour et la nuit peuvent-ils être des valeurs? Demandait Neptune. C'est… bizarre…

— En fait, c'est ma libre interprétation, mais le règne des sœurs Célestia et Luna représente le Partage, dit Twilight. Nous partageons ces terres avec notre amour et l'amitié que nous ressentons pour notre entourage.

— Ça a quelque chose de très poétique tout ça, mais ça ne m'aide pas à comprendre ce qui absorbe mes pouvoirs dans cette dimension.

Spike, de son côté, transportait un panier de fruits d'une main et une gaufre roulée remplie de chantilly. Il semblait accompagner une pouliche ailée à la crinière rose et à la fourrure jaune. Celle-ci marchait le long du village afin de guider quelques animaux sauvages vers la forêt. Le dragon lui offrit le panier de fruits avant de revenir vers Twilight et les autres.

« Donc, on fait quoi pour aider notre invitée? » Demande Rainbow à Twilight.

— Je suggère que tu gardes l'œil ouvert, au cas où un individu autre que Neptune soit dans le coin. Aux premiers soupçons, tu sais où me trouver.

— Pas de problème, Twi.

L'estomac de Neptune se mit à gronder fortement. La déesse se sentit gênée lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

— T'as faim? Dit Twilight. Je connais un restaurant qui fait d'excellentes frites.

— Oh s'il te plait… Je n'ai rien mangé de consistant chez moi, ce matin.

— Nous servons aussi des burgers d'avoines ou de tofu. Ça dépend des goûts. Certains de nos visiteurs ne sont pas des poneys, alors on doit souvent adapter nos menus.

— Un burger végé, ça sera! Du moment qu'il n'y a pas d'aubergines…

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, au Burger d'Avoine, Neptune consultait le menu au comptoir alors que Twilight et Spike se consultaient. Rainbow Dash avait décidée de les laisser afin de patrouiller un peu dans le secteur. Elle semblait intéressée à se rendre utile pour Neptune, puisque ses autres corvées avait été faites pour la journée. A l'intérieur du restaurant, les Chercheuses de Talents étaient assises au fond de la grande pièce, coloriant des dessins offerts et sirotaient des granités. Sweetie Belle chantonnait une petite ballade qu'elle avait composée, alors que Scootaloo dessinait des roulettes à un petit canard; Applebloom rêvassait dans son coin, regardant le ciel à travers une grande fenêtre.

Neptune avait fini par choisir le classique au menu, Twilight paya avec ses propres pièces d'or. Les frites en forme de fers à cheval et les burgers d'avoines seraient son premier repas dans ce nouveau monde. Elle espérait que son estomac s'y adapterait rapidement puisqu'elle n'avait pas toujours préférée les burgers normaux aux trucs végétariens. Elle décida de s'en remettre au destin. Lorsque la serveuse vint lui apporter son plateau, la première chose qu'elle fit fût de regarder le sandwich, puis observer ses sabots.

« Euh… Je fais comment pour… euh… » S'interroge-t-elle en regardant Twilight.

— Oh c'est vrai, nous n'avons pas besoin de fourchettes et cuillères dans notre monde. Nous les licornes utilisons notre magie pour soulever les objets, mais les pégases et les poneys terrestres se servent simplement del leur bouches et leurs sabots…

— N'est-ce pas un peu salissant?

— Nous sommes des pouliches, Neptune, tu t'attendais à quoi?

Twilight se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter et s'excusa. « Je sais, ce n'est pas facile de s'adapter à un nouveau corps, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Disons que mes plans aujourd'hui n'étaient pas de servir de guide. »

— Pas grave, j'ai seulement l'impression d'être une idiote qui doit tout réapprendre, dit la Déesse.

— Je crois que ça me frustre de t'expliquer tout ça, parce que j'ai vécu la même chose, mais en inverse. J'ai peur pour toi et de ce que les autres pourraient penser. Notre village a plein de gens gentils, toutefois il existe encore des poneys qui ne comprennent pas que les autres races de notre monde ont des habitudes différentes.

— Mais… techniquement, je suis maintenant un poney, pas vrai?

— Techniquement, c'est vrai que tu as l'apparence d'un poney, mais tu étais autrefois une déesse avec une apparence humaine.

Neptune hoche la tête, puis se penche vers son burger d'avoine en se demandant ce que peuvent faire les autres à Planeptune. A la première bouchée, elle eut une étrange sensation. Elle qui croyait qu'elle détesterait la chose, elle se sentit au septième ciel. Elle finit son sandwich en trois bouchées, puis dévora les frittes rapidement, sous les regards ébahis de Twilight et Spike.

« Woah, elle est affamée, la pauvre, » se dit l'alicorne qui commanda une autre portion pour Neptune, ainsi qu'un jus aux fruits, format large.

Pendant ce temps, Sweetie Belle échappa l'un de ces crayons de couleur par terre. Celui-ci roula jusqu'à la table de Twilight qui le sentit se cogner à sa patte arrière. Elle souleva le crayon de cire et se tourna vers les filles.

— Attention, Sweetie, t'as fait échapper ceci.

— Oh, pardon Twilight Sparkle.

La princesse s'approcha du dessin que Sweetie était en train de dessiner à l'endos de la feuille où elle avait déjà barbouillé l'image à colorier. Sur le dessin de Sweetie, y il avait un personnage étrange recouvert d'une cape. Une créature sur deux pattes avec une étrange queue de rat.

« Où as-tu vu cette chose? » demanda Twilight en observant le dessin.

— Ce matin en sortant de la boulangerie, cette étrange bestiole m'est foncée dedans… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ce que c'était, mais elle avait une étrange queue de souris et portait une cape.

— Ah bon…

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle vient de Ponyville, dit Sweetie en regardant Twilight. Tu crois qu'elle est ici pour nous semer des ennuis?

— Mmm… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais si jamais tu vois autre chose d'étrange dans le coin, n'hésite pas à me le mentionner, d'accord?

— D'accord.

Sweetie Belle ramassa le crayon que Twilight soulevait avec sa magie et l'utilisa pour terminer son dessin. L'alicorne retourna à sa table, où Neptune tenait le large verre de jus entre ses sabots, l'emportant vers la bouche. Elle enfonça son pif dans l'ouverture et se coinça un instant alors qu'elle buvait ce qu'elle pouvait à travers la paille. Lorsqu'elle se décoinça, elle tomba en bas de son banc et lâcha le verre sur la table. Elle roula à quelques reprises avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur derrière elle. Déboussolée, la déesse se releva et tenta de reprendre son équilibre. Spike la contemplait, en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment bouger du tout comme un poney.

« Tu verras, Neptune, ça viendra naturellement, » dit Twilight qui aida son amie à se relever, tout en essuyant le visage de cette dernière avec des papiers essuie-tout. « Ça m'a pris quelques jours avant de savoir comment me tenir rapidement sur deux pattes, après tout… encore plus longtemps pour savoir me servir de mes mains humaines… On m'a même ridiculisée parce que je tenais plusieurs objets entre mes dents, comme la plupart des poneys de notre monde. »

Il y avait quelques clients au Burger d'Avoine qui observaient la scène en silence. Certains chuchotaient des mots concernant l'arrivée de Neptune à Ponyville.

« Tu l'as vu celle-là? Le cirque a débarqué en ville ou quoi?» Dit une jument assise de l'autre côté de la pièce à son mari.

— Ne sois pas si impolie, Musette… Elle est accompagnée de la Princesse.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Twilight roula ses yeux et alla payer au comptoir avant de faire signe à Neptune de la suivre à l'extérieur. Il valait mieux pour elles de partir avant qu'elle ne se fâche et qu'elle fasse une bêtise pour défendre sa nouvelle amie. Twilight n'aimais pas vraiment comment certains poneys pouvaient être si cruels, mais savait qu'avec beaucoup de patience et de pratique, elle finirait par faire de cette ville un endroit chic pour tout le monde. Cependant, le simple fait qu'il y avait de plus en plus de visiteurs à Ponyville lui redonnait espoir. Le tourisme était l'un des facteurs les plus importants pour la prospérité de cette nation, voilà pourquoi elle était dévouée cœur et âme au village et ses habitants.

Sortant de sa boutique, Rarity la licorne fashionista sortait de chez elle avec une nouvelle robe dans laquelle elle se pavanait devant les étalons et poulains du marché central. Elle adorait leurs remarques et leurs regards.

« C'est qui cette drôle de da dame? » demanda Neptune en clignant des yeux.

— Malgré ses allures surprenantes, Rarity est l'une des pouliches les plus généreuses que je connaisse, expliqua Twilight.

— Et la plus belle dame d'entre tous… soupira Spike qui semblait dans un autre monde au moment où il vit la licorne s'approcher d'eux.

— Coucou Twilight! Dit-elle en apercevant son amie.

— Salut, Rarity! Lança la princesse en la saluant.

Neptune observa la licorne s'approcher avec vivacité, puis enlacer son amie comme si elles étaient de très grandes amies. La déesse avait déjà rencontrée Rainbow Dash et maintenant la couturière. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait aperçu Fluttershy qui menait une troupe de petits animaux. Il ne lui manquait plus que Pinkie Pie et Applejack à rencontrer. Pour cela, il faudrait probablement trouver une fête ou bien se rendre à la Ferme de la Douce Pomme.

« Oh fait Twilight, c'est qui la nouvelle? » demanda la licorne blanche.

Encore cette question, se dit la déesse. Voilà qui est embarrassant. Encore une fois, l'alicorne et la déesse expliquèrent leurs péripéties depuis ce matin. Puis Twilight mentionna la bestiole à la queue de rat, qui sema la doute dans l'esprit du poney aux barrettes blanches. Un rat, elle avait déjà croisée un rat plusieurs fois dans son monde qui s'appelle Warechu. C'est une créature vilaine qui travaillait autrefois pour une organisation de pros en piratage informatique et en versions crackées de jeux vidéo, l'ASIC (Arfoire Syndicate of International Crimes). Leur ambition cachée était de ressusciter la déesse Arfoire, Divinité des Péchés. Leurs plans ont été annéantis grâce au savoir-faire et aux bonnes intentions de Nepgear qui sa sœur et les autres déesses des griffes de cette organisation et la déesse fût tuée une seconde fois.

Après ces évènements, Neptune rencontra Arfoire une seconde fois dans la dimension Ultra, où elle n'était pas encore considérée comme une menace mondiale. Là-bas, elle était associée au même rat qui travaillait avec elle pour former un monde sans déesses. On les appelait les Sept Sages. Ce rat, il s'appelle Warechu. Neptune se souvient qu'il était très attaché à son amie Compa-chan et qu'il aurait souhaité lui demander la main en mariage à plusieurs reprises, mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, sachant qu'il était un cruel, vilain méchant sans scrupule qui ne changerait jamais.

«Ça va, pas besoin d'en rajouter, ma pauvre tête… » Dit Neptune pour elle-même, ces informations commençaient à lui le tournis.

– Hein? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Rarity.

– Oh rien, j'ai cette voix dans ma tête qui me rappelle mon passé. Ça ne vous arrive jamais, vous? Interroge la déesse aux deux autres.

– Euh… non, jamais, dit la licorne blanche.

– Faites comme si je n'ai rien dit…

Twilight, remarquant la fatigue de Neptune, demanda à Rarity de les laisser un moment et la complimenta pour sa robe. La licorne salua son ami et la nouvelle venue et se dirigea au Café local afin d'aller se servir un nectar. La princesse emporta Neptune à la fontaine au centre de la ville où elles s'assirent un moment. La déesse était confuse et perdue dans ses pensées.

« Cette période d'adaptation risque de prendre beaucoup plus de temps que je le croyais, » se dit Twilight. « J'espère toutefois que nous réussirons à t'aider. »

La déesse hocha de la tête, soupira, puis ajouta :

« Au moins Ponyville n'est pas envahie de monstres et de démons à abattre. C'est déjà ça. Moi, d'où je viens, j'ai toujours des monstres à combattre pour ma nation ou bien des machines aux intelligences artificielles qui tentent de s'emparer de notre monde. Un mal n'attend pas l'autre chez moi. Tout semble si paisible ici… »

— Cette paix n'est pas éternelle, pourtant. Il y a quelques mois, déjà, nous avons combattus un terrible minotaure nommé Tyrek, qui a tenté de s'approprier toute la magie d'Équestria pour lui-même. Avant lui, on vait une invasion de changelins et le chaos semé par Discord, un draconequus aux pouvoirs… des plus… étranges.

— Changelins… draconequus… Tyrek…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai à comprendre. J'ai des encyclopédies et des livres spécialisés dans le domaine.

— Je n'aime pas vraiment étudier, mais si je suis ici pour quelques temps, il faudra bien que je m'y mette un jour.

Spike s'éloigna un moment pour ramasser une pièce qui traînait par terre et la jeta dans la fontaine pour ensuite faire un souhait. A quelques mètres de là, Fluttershy revenait des bois et marchait en direction de la ferme d'Applejack. Elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle remarqua que Twilight était en compagnie d'une étrangère. Elle se sentait déjà anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer cette nouvelle pouliche qu'elle baissa son regard et tenta de s'éloigner vers une autre direction.

Ne pouvant pas supporter la timidité de sa maîtresse, Angel le lapin de Fluttershy qui l'accompagnait partout se mit devant elle et pointa Twilight avec ses petites pattes et ses oreilles. Il insistait qu'elle aille se faire une nouvelle amie.

« Angel, s'il te plait… » Couina la pégase jaune.

Le lapin ne l'écoutait même pas, il se contenta de bondir derrière sa propriétaire et poussa cette dernière en direction de la fontaine. Une fois arrivés à destination, l'animal de compagnie poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Fluttershy cacha son visage derrière sa crinière rose.

« B-bonjour? » fît Neptune en voyant Fluttershy.

— B-b-b…

— Ça va?

— O… u… i…? Répondit faiblement la demoiselle.

Voyant que Fluttershy ne s'en remettrait pas de sitôt, Twilight décida de venir en aide à son amie craintive.

« Neptune, je te présente Fluttershy, l'amie des animaux sauvages et notre gardienne forestière locale. Elle en sait beaucoup plus sur la majorité des gens en ce qui concerne la faune des environs et vit de l'autre côté du village, dans une petite clairière près de bois. Elle facilement gênée par les inconnus, alors ne soit pas surprise si elle prend du temps à s'ouvrir à toi. »

Elle tourna ensuite son attention vers la pouliche angoissée et lui expliqua pourquoi elles étaient ensembles depuis ce matin. Une fois leur histoire terminée, Fluttershy semblait plus ouverte envers Neptune.

« Oh… Tu… tu viens d'un autre m-monde…? » Demande-t-elle poliment.

La déesse acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— Oui et il est très important pour moi de découvrir ce qui cause tant de tracas à ma nation. Pourrais-tu nous aider dans nos recherches, dis?

— Je… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mes amis les animaux me comprennent et je crois qu'ils pourraient nous aider eux aussi.

— Chouette! Merci Fluttershy.

— P-pas de quoi? Couina cette dernière avant de trotter timidement en direction de la ferme.

Après que Twilight et Neptune aient saluées Fluttershy qui souhaitait rendre visite à la Douce Pomme, les filles se dirent qu'elles pourraient aller voir Applejack afin de faire les présentations. Mais c'est dans le plus grand des hasards qu'elles tombèrent nez à nez avec la fermière et Pinkie Pie alors qu'elles sortaient de la boutique à gâteaux de M &amp; Mme Cake.

« Eh, mais c'est Twilight et la nouvelle! » Lança Pinkie qui sautillait de joie autour de la princesse et de la déesse.

— Rainbow Dash nous a déjà tout racontée, expliqua Applejack. Nous serions ravis de pouvoir t'aider. Par contre, maintenant j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon frangin à la ferme. Nous avons des graines en réserve pour les oiseaux de Fluttershy et je crois qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir nous rendre visite. Ça vous dirait de venir avec moi?

— Pas de problème, dit Neptune. Ça me ferait du bien de me dégourdir les jambes… euh… pattes… sabots… euh…

— Pattes ou sabots, c'est bon, répondit Twilight.

— Alors, tu n'es pas une vraie pouliche? Oh, c'est rigolo, dit Pinkie. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'avoir un corps différent du mien. Y'a déjà Twilight qui nous raconte ces histoires dans l'autre monde qui sont sans queue ni tête pour nous, ses copines, mais je n'imagine pas l'horreur que tu as dû vivre en sortant du miroir hein?

— Je… Oui, en effet, c'était effrayant, remarqua Neptune.

— Au fait Twilight, tu lui as parlée de nos gentils petits animaux? Y'a Opalescent, la chatte de Rarity, Winona, la chienne d'Applejack, Gummi, mon alligator, Angel, le lapin de Fluttershy et Tank, la tortue de Rainbow. Ah ouais, j'oubliais Owlicious, l'assistant nocturne de Twilight.

Neptune n'en revenait pas à quel point Pinkie était débordante d'énergie. Une vraie pipelette se dit-elle. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec la fofolle rose dans les parages. Elle était davantage étonnée de savoir que les chevaux de ce monde semblaient aimer la compagnie des autres espèces animalières. Elle était curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la relation entre l'alligator de Pinkie Pie et celle-ci. Pourquoi avait-elle décidée de garder une créature carnivore chez elle?

Lorsque Twilight lui expliqua que Gummi est né avec une malformation rare qui ne lui permet pas d'avoir de dents, cela répondit à ses questions. Apparemment que Pinkie lui donne de la purée à tous les jours car c'est la seule chose qu'il puisse avaler. Sinon, la plupart du temps, il s'agrippe avec ses mâchoires sur la queue de sa maîtresse pour des déplacements rapides.

— Mais où est Spike? Remarqua Twilight qui n'avait pas prêté attention à son bébé dragon depuis qu'elles s'étaient éloignées de la fontaine.

— Juste là, derrière toi… C'est dingue quoi, vous ne me remarquez jamais.

— Oh, désolé Spike. Je crois que nous sommes toutes distraites.

— Justement, ça fait quelques secondes que j'essaie de vous dire que j'ai des brûlements d'estomac et que… Oh… Je sens que ça vient…

Aussitôt, le bébé dragon lâcha un rôt sonore qui sortit une flamme verte de sa gueule. Un parchemin sortit rapidement de l'enchantement et roula aux pieds de Twilight Sparkle. Neptune venait d'assister pour la toute première fois à la magie étrange des parchemins, dont avait fait mention Twilight un peu plus tôt. Elle était ébahie et ressentait sur le coup le mal du pays. Il vaudrait mieux pour elle de trouver un moyen de revenir chez elle, sans quoi elle croyait qu'elle resterait prisonnière de cette dimension pour des décennies, voir près d'un siècle comme ça s'était passé la première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans l'Ultradimension.

Twilight semblait inquiète par le contenu de la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire. Une fois qu'elle termina sa lecture, elle referma le parchemin et glissa sous son aile gauche avant de se tourner vers Neptune.

« Cette lettre vient tout droit de la Princesse Célestia. Elle a détectée un étrange changement d'énergie magique dans la forêt Everfre depuis hier, » dit Twilight.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Applejack.

— Elle veut que nous allions y jeter un œil, puisque ça vient de ce côté du secteur, expliqua la princesse. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Neptune ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait dans la forêt, mais répondit : « Très bien, dans ce cas. J'aimerai t'accompagner, Twilight. Peut-être que je trouverai une réponse à mon dilemme dans cette fameuse forêt. »

L'alicorne n'était pas certaine qu'emmener la déesse avec elle serait une très bonne idée, mais accepta au final que c'était pour le mieux. Sur ce, Twilight, Neptune, Spike et Pinkie Pie partirent pour les bois alors qu'Applejack retournait chez elle. Celle-ci leur dit qu'elle irait les retrouver plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'auteur**: Désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre. J'étais légèrement distrait ces derniers jours. Je vous livre un chapitre rempli d'actions et je vous reviens dans quelques jours avec un chapitre plus relaxe. En espérant que vous aimez ce que j'écris. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la mauvaise séparation des segments durant les paragraphes qui parlent de différents points de vue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais n'a pas l'air de comprendre les symboles ¤ et * lorsque je les utilise pour séparer mes textes. En tout cas, très de bavardage inutile. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Purple Heart**

Après sa visite à Ponyville durant le début de la journée, l'intrus vêtu de la cape couru tout droit à la forêt Everfree et fit son chemin jusqu'à un vieux château abandonné où il avait passé la nuit. Une fois dans le grand hall poussiéreux, il s'aventura vers la grande bibliothèque où l'attendait une jument blanche, vêtue d'un long chapeau pointue. Sa corne brillait à l'obscurité alors qu'elle lisait un vieux manuscrit. Autour de son cou, elle avait attaché une pierre précieuse étrange qui scintillait comme sa corne.

— Neptune nous a suivis, Arfoire.  
— Il ne manquait plus que ça. Cette peste ne nous laissera donc jamais tranquille?  
— J'en ai bien peur, chu.  
— A-t-elle encore ses pouvoirs?  
— Ça m'étonnerait, puis qu'elle est maintenant un poney terrestre.  
— Très bien… Dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir nous en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute et lorsqu'elle ne sera plus qu'un tas de poussières, je pourrai enfin commencer mon règne à Planeptune en tant que leur nouvelle déesse. Par contre, il faudra que j'anéantisse sa sœur et ses disciples…  
— Plus nous absorberons leurs pouvoirs, mieux ça sera. Un jour, nous serons les seuls rois et reines de l'Hyperdimension, chu!

Warechu enleva son capuchon, révélant son apparence de rat. Toujours loyal à Arfoire depuis qu'ils travaillent ensembles, ces deux-là ont tout planifiés depuis des mois. Ils n'avaient qu'à trafiquer le portail de l'Ultradimension et jouer un peu avec les gemmes magiques d'Arfoire afin d'absorber les pouvoirs des déesses de l'Hyperdimension. Ils croyaient qu'ils pourraient simplement se la couler douce dans la dimension Ultra, malheureusement pour eux, ils se sont retrouvés coincés dans ce monde après avoir été absorbés dans le portail en pleine nuit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le château de Twilight à Ponyville et en sortirent rapidement afin d'éviter de réveiller ses habitants. A présent, ils cherchent un moyen de retourner chez eux.

— C'est un peu dommage que nous n'avons pas demandé de l'aide à nos frères et sœurs de l'Hyperdimension de nous venir en aide, chu.  
— Chaque chose en son temps. Une fois que nous aurons affaibli Planeptune, ça ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant notre invasion à Lastation, Lowee et Leanbox. Nous avons déjà suffisamment de pouvoir pour en venir à bout avec Neptune. Mon seul regret est d'avoir laissé notre armée d'aubergines mutantes chez nous…  
— Ta magie de licorne ne peut pas nous aider en ce moment, chu?

La sorcière fit signe que non. « Je dois d'abord apprendre à me servir de cette corne. Je sais seulement comment émettre de la lumière, mais à part ça, rien. Mes connaissances en magie dans cette dimension sont limitées, » dit-elle avant de tourner une page du manuscrit qu'elle lisait.

— Nous devrions quand même protéger ce bâtiment contre toute forme d'intrusion, chu? Je crois que Neptune et ses nouvelles camarades ne vont pas tarder… Elles semblent avoir remarqué ma présence.  
— Je me doutais bien que nous aurions dû envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Mais je suis le seul qui soit assez petit pour passer inaperçu, chu!  
— Peu importe… Si ma magie serait plus efficace en ce moment, j'aurai pu envoyer une armée de monstre pour attaquer leur village ou bien tout simplement nous débarrasser de cette déesse de malheur.  
— Notre plan était vraiment pourri, chu…

Arfoire crispa un moment avant de lancer un faisceau lumineux écarlate dans la poitrine de Warechu qui se sentit propulsé dans les airs et frappa un mur à l'impact du sortilège. Lorsque le rat retomba dans une pile de livres poussiéreux, la sorcière se mit à rire.

« Je crois avoir compris comment me servir de ma corne finalement, la colère canalise mon énergie correctement pour attaquer qui que ce soit. »

— Ne recommence pas, chu! Couina le rat en se levant dans la pile de bouquin qu'il venait de faire tomber. Pas sur moi, en tout cas…  
— Trouve moi quelques cibles à carboniser, alors. J'ai besoin de m'entrainer.

Le rat hésita un moment avant d'accepter cette requête avec mécontentement. Pendant ce temps, Arfoire ricanait près du grimoire alors qu'elle caressait sa breloque avec un sourire narquois.

* * *

« Bonté divine! » S'exclamait Nepgear en observant la zone vide laissée par le portail. « Comment est-ce possible!? »

La sœur de Neptune, IF, Compa et Histoire étaient toutes les quatre assemblée dans les plaines loin de Planeptune et essayaient de comprendre ce qui avait brisé le contact entre l'Ultradimension et l'Hyperdimension. Nepgear était un peu plus grande que sa sœur, avec de longs cheveux et une simple barrette blanche du côté gauche de sa tête. Elle était plus responsable et sérieuse que cette dernière et s'inquiétait sans cesse pour sa grande sœur.

IF de son côté était une guerrière, garçon manquée qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle était l'une des gardes du corps des sœurs Déesses lorsqu'elles sortaient pour aller dans des missions et aussi une aventurière hors pair qui avait déjà fait des centaines de quêtes en solo pour leur guilde. Compa de son côté était une infirmière qui travaillait à temps partiels dans les cliniques de la ville et qui passait le reste de son temps à cuisiner pour les sœurs déesses ou bien à leur servir de soigneuse durant leurs missions.

Histoire se frottait le front tout en essayant de calmer la petite sœur de Neptune. Elle avait reçu un appel de Blanc et de Vert, comme quoi leurs parts étaient en train de descendre en flèche depuis environ une heure. Noire était en chemin avec Uni pour rejoindre le groupe à Planeptune.

— Les autres filles dans mes contacts sont tous en route pour nous venir en aide, dit IF qui ferma son téléphone portable après avoir envoyée plusieurs MMS. Rom &amp; Ram nous disent que Blanc est déjà en train de faire leurs valises, je crois que ça veut dire que nous allons avoir de la visite pour quelques jours au moins.  
— Très bien, dit Compa. Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir faire un pyjama party pour célébrer notre victoire lorsque nous sortirons Neptune de cette situation! Euh… Peut-être que je devrai regarder comme il me reste dans mon portefeuille avant de songer à faire des gâteaux…  
— Compa, ce n'est pas le moment, répondit IF.

De son côté, Nepgear paniquait tout en regardant dans tous les sens pour la moindre particule d'énergie là où se trouvait le portail.

— Oh Neptune! Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois si loin pour une tâche si importante? Soupire-t-elle avant de se laisser choir sur ses genoux.  
— Ne sois pas si dure envers toi-même, Gear, répondit la brunette au téléphone portable. Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que cet incident nous dérobe notre Neptune et les Parts de notre monde.  
— Qu'en est-il de la communication avec Mini Histoire? Demanda Nepgear en se tournant vers la secrétaire de Planeptune.  
— Je suis sans réponse, la communication a été coupée entre nos deux mondes. Ce matin avant que le portail disparaisse, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envoyée Plutia et Peashy enquêter de leur côté pour l'absence de deux des Sept Sages, mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi.  
— Les Sept Sages… Ne serait-ce pas la bande de vilains que Neptune et Nepgear ont dus combattre dans l'Ultra? Demanda Compa.

Nepgear hocha de la tête. « Ils étaient sept, tous avec un agenda différent mais parmi eux, il y avait leur version d'Arfoire et leur version de Warechu. Ces deux-là nous ont causés bien du souci dans l'Hyper et encore plus de tracas dans l'Ultra. Neptune a réussie à énerver Arfoire là-bas avant que nous lui donnions une sévère correction… » Explique cette dernière.

— Ça ferait donc du sens qu'Ultra Arfoire chercherait à se venger, non? Se dit IF, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Dans ce cas, nous sommes dans de beaux draps si ce problème est relié à elle.  
— Je crois que nous sommes sur une bonne piste, dit Histoire. Maintenant, il faudrait confirmer notre théorie.  
— Que proposes-tu, Histy? Lui dit Compa.  
— Nous devons faire remonter nos Parts un peu, afin que je puisse ouvrir une brèche dans l'espace-temps et communiquer avec Mini Histoire. Si vous pouviez faire quelques quêtes pour la guide, ça pourrait me laisser assez de temps pour trafiquer notre cristal et lancer une communication live avec elle.

Nepgear, IF et Compa s'observèrent toutes les trois et conclurent que si c'était le seul moyen de communiquer avec l'autre dimension, qu'elles devraient assister la secrétaire de leur mieux. La stratégie était simple, pour gagner du temps, elles diviseraient les missions en trois et tâcheraient de tout faire en solo jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres déesses à Planeptune. Le plus important pour le moment était de donner cette opportunité à Histoire. Déterminées, les trois combattantes reprirent la route alors que la fée retourna au Basilicom tout en gardant espoir qu'elles réussissent leur plan.

* * *

Twilight trotta devant Pinkie, Spike et Neptune, éclairant leur chemin avec sa magie. Les bois étaient plus sombres que d'habitude. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Célestia avait bien fait de lui envoyer cette lettre. Même sa propre magie semblait s'affaiblir en ces lieux.

« La source de ce pouvoir semble se trouver là où l'arbre des Élément de l'Harmonie sont, près du château ancien de Célestia et de Luna, » dit Twilight. « Cette direction m'est familière même si l'obscurité embrouille notre champ de vision. Restez près de moi, tout le monde… »

— Quel arbre? C'est quoi les Éléments de l'Harmonie? Demanda Neptune.  
— Ce sont les éléments importants qui font en sorte qu'on ait un certain équilibre dans notre univers. Ils sont tous liés à la magie de l'amitié, qui est un peu notre force à nous, expliqua Twilight. Je représente la Magie, Pinkie Pie représente le Rire. Rarity, c'est la Générosité, Rainbow Dash est le symbole de la Loyauté. Quant à Fluttershy, elle est la Gentillesse. Finalement, Applejack représente l'honnêteté ou la franchise. Toutes les six, nous sommes chargées de porter ces éléments en nous afin de lutter contre les forces du mal. Autrefois, ces pouvoirs furent empruntés par les Sœurs Célestia et Luna.  
— En gros, vous avez des super pouvoirs comme nous les Déesses?  
— Euh… Probablement. Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais vu ton univers.  
— Et pourquoi cet arbre est-il abandonné au juste?  
— Parce la source de tous ses pouvoirs se trouve désormais dans mon palais. Le nouvel arbre, c'est mon château. De notre amitié est née sa magie et les éléments ont été transportés là-bas.

Pinkie Pie bondit devant Neptune pour ajouter : « Ça serait chouette si on célébrait ton arrivée avec une fête, non? »

— Euh… Peut-être? Dit la déesse.  
— J'ai déjà tout ça dans ma tête, des cadeaux, un grand gâteau, des confettis, de la musique et une piste de danse!  
— Pas besoin de te casser la tête pour ça, hein? Une simple soirée entre copines pourrait être… marrante.  
— Dans ce cas, donne-moi toute l'après-midi et je vais t'organiser une fête dont tu ne seras pas prête d'oublier.

Twilight roula ses yeux et commenta : « Pinkie, j'apprécie ta bonne humeur, mais s'il-te-plaît, reste sur tes gardes. Les bois sont agités. »

Pinkie sembla blessée par cette remarque, mais retrouva rapidement son sourire lorsque Neptune la remercia pour cette offre.

« Nous arrivons tout près du château… » Mentionna l'alicorne.

La lumière magique de la corne stoppa, ce qui surprit la princesse. Malgré tout, les trois poneys et le bébé dragon entrèrent par la porte d'entrée. La décoration avait légèrement changée depuis la dernière fois qu'on avait mis les sabots ici. Les chandelles allumées avaient pris une teinte différente, plus rouge et mauve. Les murs étaient légèrement poussiéreux et les toiles d'araignées commençaient à revenir.

Twilight se souvint qu'il y a plusieurs mois de cela, elle avait nettoyé cet endroit avec ses camarades afin d'y venir un peu plus souvent pour étudier tout ce qu'il y avait dans les bouquins de la grande bibliothèque. Twilight sentit ses pouvoirs faiblir, plus elle s'avançait dans les couloirs. Cette magie d'un autre monde avait probablement un effet nétatif sur ses propres enchantements, même la lumière de sa licorne perdait de son efficacité.

— Twilight? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demande Spike.  
— Mes pouvoirs sont… en train… de disparaître… gémit-elle alors qu'elle se forçait à rallumer sa corne magique.  
— Oh non…

Pinkie, ne se souciant pas du mal qui rôdait autour du château, bondissait de gauches et à droites. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'étrange créature gluante qui sortit du mur tout près d'une vieille armure en fer. Neptune cligna des yeux un instant avant de foncer tout droit vers la pouliche rose qui allait bientôt se retrouver les pattes dans une autre créature gluante sortait des fendillements des murs. Pinkie tomba sur son postérieur et se tourna vers la poney à la fourrure lavande tout en grimaçant de douleur, puis de colère.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris toi? Euh… C'est quoi ce truc qui t'entoure?  
— Dogoo… Dogoo… Dogoo… disait une étrange voix.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!? Hurla Spike en pointant les choses gluantes qui prenaient des formes plus opaques autour de la déesse.  
— Ces monstres sont de mon monde, gémit Neptune. Ils ont une fâcheuse manie de lécher les dames, AAHH! Pas mes jambes… Il me faut une épée…  
— Des monstres? Dit Twilight. Ça tombe mal, ma magie est en panne.  
— Spike, crois-tu pouvoir enflammer ces créatures? Gémit la déesse, alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire aux éclats.  
— C'est que… Euh… Mince, couina le bébé dragon en couinant.  
— Spike n'est pas habitué à souffler des flammes pour se défendre, expliqua Twilight. Il peut faire rôtir des guimauves et envoyer ou recevoir des lettres, mais la puissance de ses flammes laisse à désirer…  
— Oh berk! J'en ai partout! Hurla Neptune qui se retrouvait tout à coup recouvert de la matière visqueuse. Arrêtez… ohh… Ça chatouille, hihihi ~

Sous les regards ébahis de Twilight, Spike et Pinkie Pie, la pauvre déesse continuait son humiliation alors que deux monstres gluants avec des queues et des oreilles de chien léchouillait celle-ci. Non loin du groupe, la sorcière Arfoire et le rat Warechu les observaient en silence. Lorsque Neptune se mit à crier, la jument avec le talisman mystérieux autour de son cou s'approcha et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

— Alors, Neptune… Comme on se retrouve… dit-elle.  
— Toi… J'aurais dû m'en douter! Non! Tout sauf mes pattes! Débarassez-moi de ces choses, je vous en prie!  
— Dogoo… Dogoo… Dogoo…  
— L'heure de ma vengeance a enfin sonnée, Neptune… Dommage que ça nous aura pris une autre dimension pour enfin livrer notre combat final.  
— Je croyais que c'était terminé notre conflit… hi hi hi…  
— Ne ris pas de moi, petite impertinente, répondit la sorcière, insultée.  
— Dégage moi de ces dogoos et je vais te prendre au… HAHAHA! NON, S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT, AIDEZ-MOI! Je vais faire pipi dans mes pantalons… Euh, minute, je n'ai pas de pantalons… OH MIIIIIIIIIINCE!  
— Fais ce qu'elle dit, chu, déclara le rat aux côtés de la sorcière.

Arfoire soupira, blasée par cette requête et fît disparaître les dogoos avec un sortilège de sa corne. Enfin, Neptune pouvait se reposer. Pinkie Pie quant à elle bondissait autour d'Arfoire et du rat.

« Eh! Mais je reconnais le petit rongeur, il est passé chez les Cakes ce matin pour les cupcakes au fromage à la crème, ça m'a fait plaisir pour cette vente, » dit Pinkie, toujours de bonne humeur.

— Euh… pas de quoi, chu, dit le rat.  
— J'en ai fait des tonnes et je suis heureuse que cette recette t'as plus. J'adore quand mes clients dévorent mes cupcakes.  
— Ils étaient délicieux, en effet, rajoute Warechu en rougissant.  
— Pinkie, ce n'est pas le moment… soupira Twilight en se recouvrant le visage, de honte.

« Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toi, Neptune et ton monde sera à moi une fois que je t'aurai désossé et… » Commença Arfoire.

Arfoire reçu alors on rayon magique de plein fouet, venant de Twilight Sparkle. Bien que sa magie fût grandement affectée dans ce secteur, elle refusait de laisser cette sorcière s'en prendre à sa nouvelle amie.

— Ces menaces n'ont pas leur place dans notre monde, sorcière, dit-elle. Neptune est notre amie et peu importe ce que vous comptez faire, je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal!  
— Avec une magie aussi faible que la tienne, ça m'étonnerait, répondit Arfoire avant de lui rire en pleine figure. Disparais…

La sorcière retourna le rayon magique en direction de Twilight, un rayon si fort et éblouissant qu'il fît perdre la concentration à la princesse alicorne. Spike se mit à paniquer alors que Pinkie Pie ne semblait toujours pas réaliser qu'elle discutait avec leurs ennemis. Neptune de son côté, bondit droit devant la princesse pour prendre l'attaque en pleine tronche.

« Neptune! » lança Twilight.

La princesse réalisa tout à coup que la déesse était recouverte d'une armure noire et que des ailes étranges étaient poussées sur son dos, ainsi qu'une corne magique lui était poussée sur la tête. Serait-ce la véritable forme de la déesse? Se dit-elle. Twilight avait l'impression qu'une inconnue échangée sa place avec elle, mettant Neptune dans une cachette secrète.

— Purple Heart? Mais comment est-ce possible? Se dit Arfoire en observant la pouliche en armure. Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas censé se manifester ici…  
— Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer une Déesse, ma chère Arfoire. Ces poneys croient en moi et je dois les protéger, c'est mon devoir en tant que Déesse de Planeptune.  
— Mais j'ai scellée ta magie dans ce médaillon…  
— La magie que a volée est celle de ma nation et de mon monde, mais tu ne pourras jamais voler la Foi… Ça, c'est quelque chose que tu ne comprendras jamais. La Foi, bien qu'elle fasse partie des Parts de Gamindustri, est un phénomène que personne ne peut calculer part des chiffres. La Foi, c'est ce qui nous donne réellement cette force de vaincre des gens comme toi.  
— Mais cette magie amplifie mes pouvoirs, ce qui veut dire que j'ai enfin un avantage sur toi. Tu as beau avoir ta Foi, j'ai le reste de l'énergie de ton monde qui est graduellement en train d'être siphonné grâce à mon enchantement. Essaie de me vaincre maintenant, si tu l'oses, tu perdras.  
— Gagner, perdre, peu importe. Tu n'auras jamais le respect de nos nations si tu crois que cette tyrannie est la seule façon que tu obtiendras leur respect et celui de mes copines.

Pinkie Pie regardait par-dessus l'épaule du rat et observait Neptune dans son armure. Elle n'en revenait pas comment celle-ci avait changé en quelques secondes : « Waouh! On dirait une super héroïne. Trop chouette! »

— N'as-tu donc pas encore compris que c'est une déesse, chu? Dit Warechu.  
— Mais observe son costume, trop classe! Si j'en aurai un comme ça, je pourrai lancer des cupcakes et des confettis à mes clients durant nos soirées de fêtes. Ensuite je pourrai m'envoler très haut dans les airs et chanter, puis danser et tirer des cadeaux à tout le monde! Ça serait trop marrant!  
— J'abandonne, chu…  
— Et toi, tu serais trop choupi dans un petit costume de majordome, dit Pinkie en observant le rat.  
— Je ne suis pas une poupée, chu, couina le rat en rougissant davantage.  
— Ce qu'il est trop trognon Monsieur Rat! Hé Twilight! On peut le garder, dis?

La princesse ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette demande, alors que Neptune et Arfoire se lançaient à présent des sorts de rayons magiques. Elles entraient dans un combat intense, s'envolant dans les airs et défonçant le toit au-dessus d'elles. L'alicorne, prise de panique et ne sachant comment réagir à une telle situation, se décida à les suivre après que Spike grimpa sur son dos. Il ne restait plus que Pinkie Pie et Warechu dans les couloirs.

— Je me dis qu'avec quelques mesures, Rarity pourrait te faire un costume de marin aussi. Oh, j'imagine déjà les filles craquées pour toi, petite bonhomme. Je crois que tu t'entendrais bien avec Gummi, mon alligator.  
— Mais je ne suis pas une poupée, chu…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Twilight finit par traquer Purple Heart et Arfoire qui combattaient au sommet des chutes d'eaux, détruisant certaines collines au passage. La puissance de leur magie lui faisait légèrement penser à son combat avec Tyrek, lorsque les trois autres princesses avaient infusée toute leur puissance magique dans sa propre corne. Cette force qu'elles utilisaient était à un tout autre niveau. Était-ce vraiment le pouvoir de la Foi comme le disait Neptune ou était-ce simplement la magie de l'amitié? Il y a tant de choses que Twilight ne comprenait pas de ces étrangères, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le bien-être de la Déesse.

« Faut avouer, elle en jette, » dit Spike en pointant Neptune dans sa nouvelle armure. « On dirait une guerrière comme l'on en voit dans mes bandes-dessinées. Ça me fait penser à la fois où s'est tous retrouvés dans… »

Twilight lui coupa la parole en criant : « ATTENTION! »

L'alicorne virevolta dans les airs afin de faire en sorte qu'un rayon de magie ne frappe pas le bébé dragon, une attaque perdue de la sorcière, sûrement. Spike cligna des yeux rapidement après qu'il remarqua qu'un arbre derrière eux était maintenant enflammé. « Faut éteindre cet incendie! » dit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Neptune venait de faire apparaître une épée avec sa corne magique, une arme qui brillait et qui avait les mêmes couleurs que sa corne. Elle faisait siffler l'arme en direction de la sorcière avec ses pouvoirs, alors que cette dernière faisait la même chose avec un bâton de sorcellerie qu'elle brandissait avec entre ses pattes.

Alors que Twilight fît apparaître un jet d'eau du bout de sa corne, pour éteindre les flammes de l'arbre, Neptune se mit à parer plusieurs coups de bâton avec son épée et lança quelques rayons de magie en direction de la sorcière. L'intensité du combat accéléra au moment où une énergie sombre se mit à entourer Arfoire. Les pouvoirs de son talisman continuaient à augmenter de minute en minute.

— Je vais perdre… Grogna Purple Heart qui sentit ses forces l'abandonner.  
— Très bien! Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir te tuer!  
— Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…  
— Prends ça et crève!

La déesse comprit que cette fois, la prochaine attaque d'Arfoire serait définitive si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de contrattaquer celle-ci. Elle devrait donc agir intelligemment. Elle prit une position défensive et transforma encaissa le rayon magique que lui envoyait la sorcière. Ce rayon dura plus de dix secondes, mais vers les dernières secondes, Neptune relâcha ce qu'il lui restait de magie à travers sa corne et contre-attaqua. A la dernière poussée, leurs magies s'entremêlèrent et créèrent une gigantesque explosion qui envoya les deux combattantes dans différentes directions. Twilight remarqua que le corps de Neptune s'en allait tout droit en direction de Ponyville, mais où allait-elle atterrir? Elle ne se souciait plus de comprendre la sorcière, il lui fallait sauver son amie.

Spike s'agrippa fermement au coup de Twilight alors qu'elle s'envolait au-dessus de la forêt désenchantée. Les particules magiques laissées par Neptune durant son envol donnaient des indices sur l'endroit où cette dernière allait aboutir. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Ponyville, Twilight remarqua que la déesse était tombée dans la rivière près du pont qui menait à la ferme de la Douce Pomme. La puissance de cette explosion avait été si forte que Twilight n'imaginait pas le nombre de licornes que ça prendrait pour créer un sort aussi puissant. Neptune sortait déjà de la rivière, elle avait retrouvé son apparence de poney terrestre et semblait déboussolée.

« Oh… bon sang… Mal de crâne… » gémit la Déesse alors qu'elle était entourée de poneys de la ville.

Sous les regards des gens qui s'étaient assemblés à la rivière, après avoir vu cette légendaire chute, Neptune perdit connaissance. Twilight se posa rapidement au sol et Spike fit de même en descendant de son dos.

« Contactez l'hôpital et vite! » Ordonna la princesse aux habitants, alors qu'elle se penchait vers son amie pour prendre son pouls. Elle respire encore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteur**: Je pense faire au moins un chapitre aux deux jours. Je ne sais pas quand je vais m'arrêter, mais plus ça va et plus je me demande si je ne fais pas ce projet pour rien. En tout cas, ça me permet de développer un peu mon imagination qui était en panne durant ces dernières années.

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : Le talisman d'Arfoire

Warechu en avait assez de se faire prendre pour une poupée par la pouliche Pinkie Pie, alors il sortit de son capuchon une bombe fumigène et la lança à ses pattes, frayant son chemin à l'extérieur du vieux château.

La pauvre pouliche rose, désorientée un moment, se regarda autour d'elle et se dit : « C'est bien beau tout ça, mais cet endroit aurait besoin d'un sérieux coup de balai… »

De son côté, le rat couru le long de la forêt, suivant les cris et les bruits de combats au loin. Il grimpa, bondit et traversa les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une chute d'eau où la déesse et la sorcière s'échangeaient des sorts. Au moment où survint l'explosion, Warechu suivit Arfoire du regard, elle fonçait tout droit en direction du château d'où ils venaient et passa à travers des murs en ruines qui éclatèrent à l'impact de la sorcière.

Warechu décida de suivre Arfoire en souhaitant que Pinkie Pie ne soit plus au château à son retour. A sa grande déception, lorsqu'il retourna au couloir principal, le palais était déjà rempli de couleurs vives et de lumières, tout semblait net et brillant. Au centre du couloir, Pinkie Pie vêtue en ménagère déposait une serpillère dans un sceau rempli d'eau savonneuse. Le rat cligna des yeux et ouvrit grand la gueule.

« Je ne demanderai même pas comment t'as fait ça en si peu de temps, chu… » Dit-il, étonné. « Avec quoi on vous drogue, les poneys? Vous êtes trop bizarres, chu. »

— Drogues? C'est quoi ça, des médicaments? Demanda innocemment la pouliche alors qu'elle replaçait un tableau à l'endroit.  
— Euh… plus ou moins, chu?  
— Si tu veux m'aider, pourrais-tu aller remplacer cette eau et mettre d'autre savon, dis?  
— Mais je…  
— Et quand t'auras fini, rejoins-moi dans la salle à manger, celle-là a besoin d'un sérieux coup de chiffon!

Warechu allait répondre qu'il devait aller retrouver sa partenaire mais avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, Pinkie partie dans une autre pièce en bondissant et en chantonnant gaiement. Le rat s'avoua vaincu et se rendit dans les toilettes publiques afin de remplacer l'eau crasseuse par un autre mélange à savon liquide.

Pendant ce temps, au grenier du château, Arfoire se relevait parmi les morceaux de pierres et de bois anéantis par sa chute. Elle s'était battue avec tant de puissance qu'elle était à présent vidée de ses forces, étourdie et se sentait comme si elle pourrait dormir dix jours d'affilées. Autour d'elle se trouvaient d'autres grimoires et objets que les princesses Célestia et Luna avaient abandonnées ici il y a fort longtemps.

Les membres d'Arfoire étaient endolorie, elle ne saignait pas mais se sentait comme si elle aurait besoin d'être recouverte de bandages pour quelques temps. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de pratique, elle pourrait se servir de la magie du talisman afin de guérir ses plaies, mais c'est avec horreur qu'elle remarqua que sa breloque avait disparue.

« Fffff…. Pu... » Siffla-t-elle, sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle traîna son corps à travers les décombres du grenier, essayant de retrouver le pendentif magique qu'elle avait emportée avec elle à travers du portail. Si quelqu'un à part elle s'en emparait, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver? Elle avait tout risquée en venant dans cette dimension, le pire qui pourrait lui arrivé en cet instant était de perdre à jamais la source qui lui permettait d'avoir un certain avantage sur Neptune.

Au moment où elle allait sortir du grenier en ouvrant la porte, devant elle se trouvait Pinkie Pie qui recouvrait un côté du couloir avec de la peinture blanche, comme la plupart des halls du château. « Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine que je lui demande ce qu'elle fout ici, celle-là? » se dit-elle avant de trotter un peu plus loin, sans que Pinkie ne lui adresse la parole ou la moindre remarque à propos de son apparence amochée.

* * *

Neptune était allongée au lit depuis maintenant trois jours. Elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil qui apparemment était réparateur selon les médecins, car ses blessures semblaient rapidement guérir d'elles-mêmes. Twilight passa les trois dernirs jours en sa compagnie, espérant qu'elle se réveille tôt ou tard. Elle examina l'état de sa nouvelle amie durant son sommeil, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son corps guérissait ainsi rapidement sans l'intervention d'un chirurgien. Vers la fin du deuxième jour, elle remarqua que les bleus avaient disparus de son amie et qu'elle respirait mieux.

Spike et les autres venaient leur rendre visite à chaque jour, sauf Pinkie Pie qui semblait s'être effacée depuis leur visite à la forêt d'Everett, d'ailleurs, Twilight commençait à se demander si elle ne se serait pas perdue dans les bois. A l'heure du déjeuner, Twilight décida d'aller au Café avec Spike pour s'acheter des croissants.

« Salut Twilight! » S'écria Pinkie qui lui servit les croissants de l'autre côté du comptoir.

— Pinkie? Tu travailles ici maintenant?  
— Seulement à temps partiels, comme au Burger d'Avoine et chez les Cakes.  
— Mais où trouves-tu tout le temps pour faire tes fêtes dans ce cas?  
— C'est justement lorsque je ne travaille pas que je fais mes fêtes.  
— Je vois… Mais où étais-tu ces derniers jours?  
— J'ai fait un peu de ménage au château, tu sais. Ça me chagrine que nous devions l'abandonner après que nous avons déménagés à ton nouveau palace, explique-t-elle.  
— Ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu sais?  
— Oh, je sais, mais Monsieur le Rat et la drôle de donzelle avec le chapeau pointu en ont fait leur demeure, après tout. Je me suis dit que nettoyer les lieux ferait un très beau cadeau de bienvenue. C'est gentil de ma part non?

Twilight se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas se compliquer la tête avec les idéaux de Pinkie. Cette dernière croyait avoir fait une bonne action, mais ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait aidée l'ennemi de Neptune sans s'en rendre compte. C'est comme si elle vivait dans son propre monde parfois et qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que ses actions avait des conséquences.

— Par contre, y'a ce truc que j'ai trouvée près des chutes l'autre jour en revenant, dit Pinkie. J'ai toujours l'habitude de m'arrêter là-bas pour boire un peu d'eau fraiche mais quand j'ai trébuché sur ça, ça m'a fait penser à Neptune.  
— Ça quoi? Demanda Spike, curieux.  
— Ça! Répondit Pinkie en se levant légèrement derrière le comptoir pour dévoiler le talisman d'Arfoire autour de son cou.

Twilight ouvrit grand les yeux avant de répliquer : « Cache moi ça tout de suite. Il ne faut pas que la sorcière mette ses pattes là-dessus, » dit-elle.

Pinkie Pie n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi.

— Mais je trouvais le collier joli… je comptais l'offrir en présent à Neptune… couina la pouliche rose. Si tu trouves qu'il est trop dangereux, je vais le jeter…  
— Tout sauf ça, Pinkie. Je crois que tu as bien fait de le cacher jusqu'à présent. Neptune sera ravie de savoir que tu l'as en ta possession.  
— Au fait, faudra qu'elle m'explique la passe de l'armure, des ailes et de la corne, parce que… wouah, c'était trop chouette ce qu'elle nous a fait au château.  
— Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même, lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Ça fait des jours qu'elle récupère à l'hôpital. Les médecins disent qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Pinkie n'avait pas l'air de saisir la gravité de la situation alors qu'un autre client arrivait pour se faire servir. Twilight ramassa les croissants dans un sac à papier ainsi que le talisman magique que Pinkie lui glissa dans un autre sac, puis demanda à Spike de transporter le sac à croissants pour elle, alors qu'elle transporterait le pendentif elle-même. Il fallait cacher cet objet dans un endroit sûr. Elle donna rendez-vous à Spike à l'hôpital d'ici quelques minutes, puis s'éloigna dans les rues de Ponyville.

* * *

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent à Planeptune, Histoire la fée et les filles accomplirent plusieurs missions comme prévu et cela permis au cristal des Parts de retrouver un peu de sa force. Rapidement, elles furent rejointes par les Déesses de Lastation, Lowee et Leanbox qui essayaient elles aussi à comprendre comment tout ceci avait commencé. Les sœurs de celles-ci assistaient Nepgear dans les combats et les récoltes d'objets pour les requêtes de la population et rapidement, les Parts de Planeptune grimpèrent en flèche, bien qu'un facteur extérieur continue à absorber celles-ci.

Au début de la troisième journée, la secrétaire de Neptune et Nepgear invoqua Vert, Blanc et Noire au centre du Basilicom, demandant à ces dernières si l'état de leurs cristaux avait changés. Le cristal de Lowee avait retrouvé la moitié de ses parts grâce au dévouement des agents de Blanc, celui de Vert était presque plein, ainsi que celui de Noire. Les agents travaillant pour Leanbox et Lastation étaient beaucoup plus nombreux puisque les dernières consoles des déesses avaient récoltés plusieurs fidèles à travers leurs nations. Lowee de son côté battait de l'aile, malgré les bonnes ventes des nouvelles consoles portables imaginées par les sœurs Rom &amp; Ram.

« Cela m'attriste de devoir l'admettre, mais mes sœurs ont sauvée Lowee pour cette fois. J'espère quand même que ma prochaine console sera aussi populaire que les vôtres… » Dit Blanc en s'adressant à Noire et Vert.

— Ma console portable est tout aussi puissante, remarqua Noire, par contre mes créateurs préfèrent concevoir des jeux pour ma console next-gen et cela a détruit mes ventes pour la LSP VITA.  
— Quant à moi, mes génies du marketing n'ont jamais mis en place de console portable et ont tous misés sur la nouvelle génération. Tout le monde sait que ma console est plus accessible et que ses formes sont beaucoup plus jolies, raconta Vert sur un ton moqueur.  
— Tu peux bien parler avec tes grosses boules, toi… Ronchonna Blanc qui serra son point. Je jure qu'un de ces jours, je t'abattrai à plate couture dans mes ventes!

Histoire se racla la gorge et attira l'attention vers elle. « Désolé mesdames, mais la crise économique peut attendre. Nos parts sont bien plus importantes car sans elles, l'énergie de nos nations est grandement réduite. Voulez-vous que Blanc perde son pays? Non… Moi non plus. Planeptune a trente pour cent plus de Parts qu'il y a trois jours, mais ce n'Est pas assez pour notre nation. Nous avons reçus plusieurs plaintes comme quoi plus de la moitié de notre nation se retrouve sans électricité et une centaine de nos citoyens sont tombés malades. Les Parts Disparues sont en train de siphonner leur énergie et leur bien-être. »

Blanc hocha de la tête approuva ces dires.

— Elle a raison, les filles, dit-elle. Nous devons penser au bien-être de nos nations. Les Parts sont bien plus que des statistiques après tout. Nous ne devons pas l'oublier.  
— Que proposes-tu dans ce cas? Neptune n'est pas avec nous et nos Parts ne sont pas stables, dit Noire. Quelqu'un sait si ASIC est encore dans le coup?  
— Ça m'étonnerait, dit Vert. Leurs derniers agents ont été capturés il y a fort longtemps.  
— A-t-on interrogé Linda et Warechu dans leurs cellules? Demanda Blanc.

Histoire leur raconta que Linda et Warechu, deux des représentants de l'ASIC avaient un comportement exemplaire au centre correctionnel de Planeptune et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal depuis qu'on les avait mis derrière les barreaux. Bien entendu, pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore compris… Ce Warechu est différent de celui qui se trouve présentement à Équestria. Ces Linda et Warechu n'ont jamais eu la chance de rencontrer leurs versions Ultras.

« Aussi, grâce aux parts que nous avons récoltées, j'ai été capable de communiquer avec Mini Histoire et elle confirme les recherches de leur dimension : Arfoire et Warechu ont disparus là-bas mais ne sont pas partis les mains vides, » dit Histoire aux trois déesses. « Plutia et sa bande ont découvert que la Divinité du Péché a volée plusieurs gemmes pierres précieuses des quatre nations et jeté un enchantement sur ces derniers avant de traverser le portail. On raconte que ces gemmes auraient été utilisées pour construire les cristaux des Parts à l'Ultradimension. Ces gemmes ne sont plus vraiment accessibles de notre côté de notre dimension, toutefois, je me souviens qu'à l'époque, nos prédécesseurs ont fait appel à un certain rituel pour construire nos propres cristaux.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'après toi? Implora Noire. Qu'Arfoire a créé son propre cristal des parts pour absorber nos pouvoirs?  
— Bingo, dit Blanc.  
— Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que nos parts sont progressivement en train de revenir à leur état normal, dit Histoire. Néanmoins, elles ne sont pas assez grandes pour faire revenir Neptune de cette nouvelle dimension… Je pourrais tenter de communiquer avec elle lorsque Planeptune aura davantage d'énergie, mais pas avant.  
— Je propose que nous allions aider Nepgear et les autres dans ce cas, suggéra Vert. Je refuse d'abandonner Neptune après tout ce qu'elle et sa sœur ont fait pour nous durant les dernières années.  
— Je suis du même avis, répondit Noire.  
— Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous? Dit Blanc.

Aussitôt la décision prise, les trois Déesses partirent du Basilicom en suivant leurs téléphones portables pour traquer leurs sœurs avec leurs GPS. Histoire resta aux quartiers généraux, consultant les chartes des Parts à toutes les minutes. Elle souhaitait que peu importe où se trouvait Neptune en ce moment, qu'elle était entre bonnes mains. Trois jours sans nouvelle, c'est moins pire que la fois où elle et Nepgear se sont retrouvées sans nouvelles de Neptune durant plusieurs semaines. Tout ça s'était passé lorsqu'elles avaient découverts l'existence de l'Ultradimension pour la toute première fois. La fée se demandait combien de temps s'écoulait là-bas, contrairement à leur monde. Si ça se trouve, Neptune avait déjà passée quelques semaines dans l'autre monde ou même quelques années.

Les influences de l'espace-temps sur les voyages multidimensionels étaient très compliquées à comprendre et elle-même ne saisissait pas totalement comment tout ceci était une possibilité. L'apparition du portail a changé les règles de leur monde et comment ses citoyens voyaient l'existence des autres, à l'extérieur de la leur. Rapidement, deux mondes ont finis par s'entremêler et les scientifiques croyaient dur comme fer, dans cette version de Planeptune, qu'il y avait probablement de la vie sur d'autres planètes et que ces voyages à travers les portails pourraient faciliter leurs expériences et leurs recherches. Il y avait tant de choses à découvrir et si peu de temps pour certaines de ces personnes. Les Déesses étaient immortels, mais leurs sujets ne vivaient pas éternellement et devaient se fier aux expériences de leurs successeurs afin de découvrir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu terminer.

Histoire avait vécue des milliers d'années et a été créée peu de temps avant la naissance des trois quatre déesses actuelles. Elle en connaissait beaucoup sur le passé de ce monde, et avait vu des milliers de personnes entrer et sortir entre ces murs depuis qu'elle avait été nommée secrétaire de Planeptune. Combien de générations avait-elle vu sous ses yeux durant ces dernières décennies, déjà? Elle avait cessée de compter. Elle se souvient qu'à une certaine époque, lorsque Planeptune avait encore une population jeune, il n'y avait que des fermiers, des bucherons et des éleveurs de moutons, de vaches et de porcs. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'à regarder à travers les fenêtres du Basilicom pour se rendre compte à quel point les choses avaient changées.

L'existence de la fée avait été longue et malgré le fait que parfois elle se sente privilégiée d'avoir une espérance de vie si grande, elle se sentait seule et s'ennuyait de quelques-unes des connaissances qu'elle avait faites par le passé. Au moins, elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur la compagnies des divinités pour lui tenir compagnie dans cette longue vie, remplie d'aventures et de mystères.

C'est avec espoir, et un peu d'inquiétude, qu'elle comptait revoir Neptune d'ici peu.

* * *

Twilight se dit que Neptune ne risquait pas de se réveiller avant quelques temps, alors elle décida de cacher le talisman d'Arfoire en lieux sûrs. C'est pourquoi elle se rendit chez Rarity, l'experte en bijoux du coin et lui demanda de l'aider à modifier le pendentif afin de cacher les gemmes dans un objet que la sorcière ne pourrait pas reconnaître.

« Tu veux que je lui donne une apparence différente hein? Mmm… Je crois que ça pourrait être possible. Que dirais-tu que je lui donne la forme des barrettes de Neptune? On n'aura qu'à échanger celles qu'elle a avec les nouvelles, » dit la licorne blanche en observant le talisman.

— Les barrettes? Se dit la princesse. Tu es un génie de la mode, ma parole!  
— C'est tout moi, Twilight. Laisse-moi cette breloque pour au moins une heure ou deux, le temps que j'ôte ces gemmes et que je les caches dans les nouvelles barrettes. On n'y verra que du feu, tu vas voir. Maintenant faut que je me souvienne comment le design de celles-ci étaient… Des petites croix avec des cercles et quatre petites lignes…  
— Tu te souviens des détails? Vraiment?  
— Je suis une experte de la mode, Twilight. Nous remarquons les moindres détails dans les costumes des gens qui nous entourent. C'est notre spécialité.

La princesse se dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, alors elle quitta la boutique de Rarity et retourna à l'hôpital.

Spike était installé sur une chaise tout près du lit, un sac de papier froissé entre ses pattes. L'alicorne entra dans la pièce pendant que Neptune dormait encore.

— Où étais-tu passée? Demande le bébé dragon, j'ai eu faim alors j'ai mangé nos croissants sans toi…  
— C'est un secret, dit-elle avant de s'asseoir au sol et de continuer la lecture d'un livret qu'elle sortit de son sac dans lequel elle transportait différents accessoires et bouquins sur la médecine moderne.  
— C'est à propos du talisman, pas vrai?  
— Oui, mais je ne peux pas te dire où il se trouve. Il n'y a que moi et mon employeur qui savent où il se trouve maintenant.  
— As-tu peur qu'Arfoire mette la main dessus, ou quoi?  
— Disons que depuis qu'elle ne l'a plus au cou, mes pouvoirs ont recommencés à revenir graduellement. C'est pour le mieux…  
— Si tu le dis.

Spike profita du retour de Twilight pour aller se dégourdir les pattes à l'extérieur du bâtiment. La princesse retourna à sa lecture, mais fût déconcentrée à quelques reprises en se demandant si pour Neptune, la foi représentait quelque chose de similaire à la magie de l'amitié. La foi donnait de la force à Neptune alors que l'amitié, pour Twilight avait un effet similaire. Si les deux éléments étaient liés, cela voudrait donc dire que Neptune a compris rapidement qu'ici, la magie de l'amitié est reine de toute magie. Le don de soi pour les autres est l'une des plus grande preuves d'amitié qui soi, ce qui fait d'elle une experte en la matière.

Peut-être que les raisonnements de Twilight n'étaient pas les bons, tout compte fait. Elle se servait beaucoup trop de son imagination et de ce qu'elle avait appris par le passé et ignorait si ses théories pouvaient toujours être appliquées pour une pouliche comme elle. Neptune avait quand même poussée des ailes et une corne avec son pouvoir, avant de retrouver son apparence de poney terrestre après le combat. Tout ça rendait la princesse perplexe.

Si ça se trouve, la magie de l'amitié peut aussi donner des cornes ou des ailes à n'importe quel poney du monde. Pinkie Pie, Rarity et Applejack n'avaient pas besoin des ailes pour flotter dans les airs lorsqu'elles activaient leurs nouveaux pouvoirs alors pourquoi serait-ce impossible pour cette pouliche de faire apparaître et disparaître cette armure, cette corne et ces ailes à volonté? Il y a tant de mystères que Twilight aimerait résoudre… peut-être qu'un jour, elle arrivera à réécrire les lois de la nature, ce qui permettrait à quiconque de développer ses propres pouvoirs magiques. « Mais non Twilight, ne soit pas si folle… C'est beaucoup trop ambitieux… » Songeait cette dernière.

Alors qu'elle pensait à ses sujets et à ses propres pouvoirs, la princesse ne remarqua même pas que Neptune s'était réveillée dans le lit et qu'elle venait de se frotter les yeux.

— Mais où suis-je? Grommela la divinité en sautant du lit.  
— Euh? Ah, Neptune.

La princesse leva sa tête et remarqua que la divinité était à présent consciente.

— Nous sommes à l'hôpital de Ponyville. Tu as pris une sacrée chute qui t'as mis dans un coma pendant trois jours. C'est un miracle que tu n'as rien à part ça.  
— Trois jours? Pas étonnant que j'ai si faim…  
— Est-ce la première fois que ça t'arrive?  
— Je ne saurai le dire, dit la pouliche en penchant sa tête d'un côté.  
— Au moins, la bonne nouvelle c'est que la dame qui t'as fait du mal ce jour-là n'a pas été revue depuis l'incident. Ni même le rat qui l'accompagne.  
— Elle est aussi coriace qu'une coquerelle, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte, dit la déesse avant de bailler. Bon sang… j'ai l'impression d'être une marmotte.  
— Un peu d'air frais devrait te faire le plus grand bien, dit Twilight.

La déesse ôta l'intraveineuse de ses bras, bien que les médecins insistent pour qu'elle voie un docteur avant de partir. L'alicorne signa quelques papiers et emporta quand même Neptune à l'extérieur afin qu'elle puisse profiter un peu du soleil.

Elles se dirigèrent au bazar de la ville où plusieurs poneys vendaient diverses récoltes, bricoles et matériaux spéciaux pour différentes raisons. Neptune et Twilight s'arrêtèrent au stand des pommes d'Applejack qui avait décidée de vendre quelques-unes de ses récoltes et des morceaux de tartes faites par Granny Smith.

— Ça alors! Comment va la belle au bois dormant? Demanda la fermière en voyant Neptune dévorer les pointes de tartes du regard.  
— Oooooh… couina la Déesse, charmée par l'odeur de la cannelle.  
— Deux pointes de tartes, s'il-te-plait, dit Twilight alors qu'elle donna quelques piécettes à son amie.  
— Excellent choix!

Twilight expliqua à la fermière que Neptune venait à peine de se réveiller et qu'elle avait trop faim pour penser, apparemment. Applejack leur offrit alors un panier de pommes à prix réduit, puis que Neptune était affamée et qu'elle avait déjà engloutie sa pointe. Twilight observa la dame ronger chaque pomme à une vitesse hallucinante, avant de jeter les graines de pomme dans le fond du panier dans lequel elles avaient achetées les pommes. « Ça se recycle? » demande la déesse en s'adressant à la fermière.

— Évidemment, dit Applejack.  
— Parfaiiiiiiiiit… déclara Neptune avant de se laisser tomber vers l'arrière, complètement remplie et épuisée par cet accomplissement.

Twilight se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas être étonnée de ce genre de surprise, étant une amie de Pinkie Pie depuis quelques années, mais voir un phénomène aussi abracadabrant de la part d'un autre poney était à la fois surprenant et déstabilisant.

« Si c'est ça le pouvoir d'une déesse, je n'ose pas imaginer comment elle peut être forte et puissante lorsqu'on l'enrage… » Pense-t-elle.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans la tranquillité. Neptune se remettait de ses émotions alors que Twilight la faisait visiter les localités et lui parlait un peu de son monde. Toutes les deux échangèrent quelques informations sur leurs aventures respectives jusqu'à ce qu'elles retournent au palais en forme d'arbre où Twilight vivait. Elle invita sa nouvelle amie à la rejoindre dans la salle des trônes, tout près de celle où était rangé le miroir magique est les outils de laboratoire de l'alicorne.

— Quels sont tes plans maintenant qu'on a trouvé la source de tes problèmes, au fait? Demande la princesse à la déesse.  
— Tout d'abord il faudrait nous emparer de son talisman, ensuite, il faudrait capturer Arfoire et l'enfermer quelque part où elle ne pourra plus nuire à nos mondes.  
— Nous nous sommes déjà occupés du talisman, une amie à moi est en train de lui faire un relooking. Tu vas recevoir tout ça ce soir en cadeau.  
— Ah bon? Pourquoi donc?

Twilight lui expliqua alors comment Pinkie Pie avait trouvé le pendentif près des rochers des chutes de la forêt désenchantée. Ensuite, elle prit en note comment la sorcière avait besoin du pendentif pour avoir un certain avantage sur elle, c'est pourquoi elle suggéra à Rarity de modifier leur apparence et de dissimuler les pierres précieuses de celui-ci dans un déguisement. Voilà pourquoi ce soir, Neptune recevrait de nouvelles barrettes avec les gemmes dissimulées à l'intérieur.

— Woah… C'est génial, Twilight. Si ça se trouve, nous allons pouvoir emprisonner Arfoire la prochaine fois qu'elle se pointera à l'horizon et lorsque ça sera le cas, elle sera forcée de m'aider à ouvrir le portail qui nous ramènera chez nous!  
— Je l'espère. Le problème de ta nation commence est aussi le nôtre, car cette jument représente un danger imminent pour mon pays. Nous devrons unis nos forces pour l'arrêter. Puis-je compter sur ton aide, Neptune?  
— Effectivement, Twilight.  
— Merci, Neptune… Je sais qu'on a eu peu de temps pour nous connaître, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Cette petite aventure m'a fait réaliser qu'il y a tant de choses que j'ignore de mon propre monde et j'espère que tout ça me mènera sur de nouvelles pistes et de nouvelles quêtes pour moi et mes amies.  
— Oh arrête, tu vas me faire rougir…  
— Mais je le pense. La connaissance est acquise et malheureusement pour moi, j'en ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

La déesse essaya de ne pas grimacer. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler de tout ce qui était intellectuel, philosophie ou bien de sciences. C'était trop compliqué pour elle. Malgré tout, elle admirait la soif de sagesse de l'alicorne. Cette princesse rêvait d'être un rôle model pour ses semblables, voilà pourquoi elle s'instruisait beaucoup. Neptune avait d'avoir Blanc devant elle, une autre passionnée des livres.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas vu Blanc depuis plus d'un mois lui donnait soudainement le mal du pays… ou de la dimension, vu son cas. Plus vite elle aurait capturée Arfoire, plus vite elle retournerait chez elle.

— Pourquoi cette tête? Demande Twilight.  
— Je réalise que je n'ai pas vraiment été très présente dans la vie de mes amies ces derniers temps. J'espère qu'elles vont me pardonner.  
— Même si on est très occupées, ça nous arrive de nous rassembler une fois ou deux par mois pour faire des soirées entre nous, moi et les autres. Mais ça nous arrive par occasions que nous ne pouvons pas toutes être réunies. Je suis sûre que tes amies comprennent que tu es très occupée.  
— Très paresseuse surtout… J'ai passé les deux dernières semaines à roupiller.

Twilight ne semblait pas comprendre que sa nouvelle amie était loin d'être parfaite. Elle lui donnait beaucoup trop d'importance et de qualités. Malgré tout, la présence de l'alicorne soulageait l'esprit troublé de la Déesse perdue.

C'est à ce moment qu'on cogna à la porte d'entrée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'auteur**: En lisant mes notes, je pense couper ma fic de quelques chapitres et en faire une fiction plus courte que prévue. Je ne vous donnerai pas le total de chapitres pour le moment, car je suis encore incédis sur certains points. J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé l'histoire jusqu'à présent.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** – Les doutes de Neptune

Warechu passa une soirée entière à chercher pour le pendentif d'Arfoire et ne trouva rien. Au moment où l'obscurité commença à recouvrir les plaines, le rat retourna à la sorcière furieuse qui invoqua quelques créatures afin d'aller à la recherche du bijou perdu. Pendant deux jours entiers, ses sbires fouillèrent la forêt Everett sans succès. Le rat conclus que le talisman leur avait été dérobé par l'ennemi.

« Dans ce cas, va à Ponyville et trouve moi cette babiole de m… » Gémit la sorcière avant de lancer un cri de douleur. « Mes côtes me font mal… »

— Pourquoi ne pas faire venir un médecin au château, chu?  
— Ma magie me suffit, mentit la sorcière.  
— Tu sais à peine t'en servir, chu!  
— Je te… Pfft. Peu importe, le moins que je bouge, le moins j'ai mal.

Warechu ne pouvait pas retourner au village avec la cape qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois. Cette fois, il devrait utiliser un déguisement plus subtil.

Frustré par sa relation houleuse avec la divinité du péché, l'animal se dit : « Ah puis flûte, Arfoire ne mérite pas que je l'aide, cette vilaine ingrate. »

En sortant du château délabré, il ferma la porte derrière lui et grogna. « Sans mon aide, elle ne s'en sortira pas… » Se dit-il. « Je la hais, mais elle a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle. Je veux retourner chez moi. »

Alors qu'il marchait le long des sentiers au beau milieu de l'après-midi, il se dit que le plan de la sorcière, celui de la domination mondiale devait prendre fin maintenant. Elle avait perdu les gemmes qui lui donnaient tous ces pouvoirs, s'était mise à dos la princesse de Ponyville et ses amies, et avait Neptune dans cette dimension qui tentait de l'anéantir, par-dessus le marché. Warechu savait reconnaître une défaite lorsqu'il en voyait une, alors il était temps pour lui de rejoindre le camp adverse… pour le moment. S'il réussissait à séduire les pouliches et leur voler le talisman, il pourrait devenir à lui seul la souris la plus forte au monde. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsque cette idée lui germa dans la tête. Arfoire serait obligée de se plier à ses désirs, cette vilaine de m…

PAF! Warechu, malheureusement se prit une branche en pleine figure car il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Confus, il regarda autour de lui, essayant de se retrouver sur le sentier. Où était la route menant au village, déjà?

— L'étrange rat est perdu, j'en conclus, dit une voix non loin de lui. Je suis soucieuse de voir que l'on perturbe ce dangereux territoire.  
— Des rimes? Se dit le rat. Qui êtes-vous, chu?  
— Vendeuses de potions, raconteuse d'histoires; il faut faire attention à mes dires car sinon vous ne dormirez pas ce soir.

Le rat se retourna vers une clairière pour voir un zèbre au regard perçant qui ramassait des ingrédients parmi les herbes sauvages de la forêt.

— Vous pourriez m'indiquer comment me rendre à Ponyville, chu?  
— Continuez à suivre le sentier, mais pressez le pas car la nuit va bientôt tomber; lorsque vous trouverez les boutiques des fruitiers, vous serez arrivé.  
— Devez-vous constamment parler en rimes?  
— Bonne fin de journée, chez moi je dois m'en retourner, insista le zèbre.

Warechu décida de suivre le conseil de la demoiselle, pendant que cette dernière observait le filou déguerpir comme il était arrivé. Zecora cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de se demander si l'agitation des créatures était liée à cet étrange rat et la sorcière qui avaient récemment décidés de venir s'installer au château. Soucieuse, elle décida de rendre visite au village demain matin. Twilight Sparkle saurait peut-être lui donner quelques renseignements à propos de ces étranges êtres.

* * *

« Rarity? » dit Twilight lorsque la porte de son palais s'ouvrit avec la licorne qui transportait un petit sac.

— Oui, c'est bien moi. J'ai terminé ta commande.  
— Déjà!? Tu as été vite, dis donc.  
— Un jeu d'enfant.

Twilight sortit du sac à papier les deux petites barrettes blanches qu'elle montra à Neptune.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en pense? Demanda l'alicorne.  
— On dirait presque celles que j'ai sur ma tête, dit Neptune.  
— Que dis-tu de passer à l'échange maintenant?

La déesse accepta et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Twilight ôta les barrettes de la crinière de Neptune et les remplaça par les nouvelles. Celles qui n'étaient pas ensorcelées furent déposées dans le sac que Twilight déposa près de son trône. En se retournant, elle remarqua que la licorne blanche avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle battit des cils à quelques reprises avant de parler.

« Au fait, Twilight, » dit Rarity. « Pinkie nous a organisée une petite soirée entre filles au ranch d'Applejack. J'ai précisé que je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre parce que j'ai déjà des plans avec Sweetie, mais Pinkie désire que l'on passe tous du temps avec Neptune ce soir… Je vais voir si je peux me libérer une heure ou deux et envoyer Sweetie chez Scootaloo, peut-être. »

— Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'emporter avec toi au ranch? Questionna la princesse. Elle pourra ainsi passer du temps avec Applebloom.  
— Applebloom est en route pour Manehattan en ce moment. Elle va rendre visite à sa cousine pour quelques jours.  
— Ah bon? Applejack ne m'en avait pas parlée…  
— C'est une décision que la famille a prise il y a quelques semaines déjà.  
— Voilà pourquoi les Chercheuses de Talents avaient l'air si morose au Burger d'Avoine lorsque je les ai vues il y a trois jours…

Neptune ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la conversation de Twilight et de Rarity. Elle observait la grande étoile étrange entre les six trônes qui avaient eux-aussi des symboles qu'elle croyait avoir vus durant les journées précédentes. Rarity avait trois petits diamants sur son flanc comme l'une des chaises et Twilight avait la même étoile rose que celle sur la chaise située à droite des trois pommes et à gauche du petit nuage avec l'éclair arc-en-ciel. A côté du trône de l'étoile rose, il y avait un petit banc sans symbole, assez grand pour que Spike puisse s'y asseoir. La déesse se sentait dépaysée.

— Neptune? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda la princesse qui s'approcha de sa nouvelle amie. On dirait que tu as de la peine.  
— Un simple pressentiment, rien de grave.

Twilight raccompagna Rarity à la sortie du palais alors que Neptune s'assied tout près de la grande table. Elle se rendit compte que depuis son arrivée à Ponyville, elle avait lâché peu de vannes et de remarques immatures. Il est clair pour elle qu'elle commençait une grosse déprime. Tous ces voyages à travers les dimensions lui faisait réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait plus agir sans penser au bien-être des gens qu'elle côtoyait.

Ces poneys n'étaient pas des jouets, ils existaient dans leur propre univers et elle empruntait un corps qui n'appartenait pas à Équestria, pas dans cette période du temps en tout cas… tout ça lui fit penser que par sa faute, elle avait déstabilisé l'évolution du monde d'Ultra en interagissant comme elle l'a fait avec Plutia et les autres. Si elle n'avait pas aboutie là-bas, qui sait où en seraient les déesses de cette autre dimension, aujourd'hui? Seraient-elles encore ennemis ou auraient-elles fini par former une alliance contre les Sept Sages? Les actions ont toutes des conséquences et ce qu'elle ferait ici durant les jours à venir aurait aussi une influence sur la vie de Twilight et de ses amies. Par sa simple présence, elle avait défiée les lois de leur nature.

« Je dois retourner chez moi… » Se dit-elle. « Mais avant, il faut punir Arfoire… Avec ces nouvelles barrettes, je vais probablement avoir un certain avantage. Je ressens une nouvelle forme d'énergie se promener dans mon corps, comme si je communiquais avec les Parts de l'Hyperdimension… C'est un sentiment nostalgique, mais doux à la fois. »

Neptune se demandait honnêtement si son côté Purple Heart ne prenait pas le dessus sur sa personnalité. Lorsqu'elle arborait l'apparence de la déesse de Planeptune, elle était normalement plus sérieuse et beaucoup plus dévouée à n'importe quelle tâche. Serait-ce possible que ses deux personnalités étaient en train de fusionner? Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement renié cette partie d'elle trop longtemps et que maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à l'écart de sa bande, elle avait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Nepgear ne changeait pas vraiment au niveau du comportement lorsqu'elle se transformait en Déesse. Elle était toujours la même. Se pourrait-il que les transformations sortent la véritable nature des divinités ou serait-ce le contraire? Côtoyer la princesse durant ces derniers jours lui avait ouvert les yeux sur divers sujets mais avait aussi relancé plusieurs questions irrésolues dans la tête de la déesse. Elle n'aurait pas à se soucier de la nature de son monde si ça n'était pas de la beauté qu'elle trouvait en Équestria.

« La Magie de l'Amitié… j'aimerai savoir ce que c'est, ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on l'exerce, » se dit-elle en regardant Twilight revenir vers elle.

La Déesse ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté cette expérience il y a trois jours, c'est ce qui l'a permis d'utiliser sa forme de déesse contre Arfoire. Protéger ces poneys qui avaient été si gentils envers elle, sans rien demander en retour, c'était sa façon à elle de les remercier. La Foi de ses sujets, de ses amis, c'était aussi ça la magie de l'amitié. Cependant, ça lui prendrait encore quelques temps avant de s'en rendre compte.

— Neptune… j'aimerai te parler de ton armure, dit Twilight.  
— Ah bon? Pourquoi?  
— Tu sais, tantôt lorsque nous avons discutés de certains éléments de mon monde, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me souvenir de ton armure. Elle ne vient pas d'Équestria, d'après ce que j'ai pu en déduire. Est-elle liée à ton monde? Si ça se trouve, ton armure serait peut-être lien qui t'unie à ta dimension.  
— Où veux-tu en venir avec ça?  
— Si tu actives ton pouvoir près du miroir, peut-être que nous pourrions rouvrir le portail de l'autre côté?  
— Mais… où vas-tu chercher toutes ces idées brillantes toi?  
— La science! Ma belle Neptune, la science!  
— J'aimerai sincèrement comprendre la science, mais ce n'est pas mon domaine, expliqua la déesse avant de rire.  
— Ce n'est qu'une théorie après tout. Mais je crois que la prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de te transformer… que tu devrais le faire près de mon miroir.

Neptune sourit et se mit à rigoler. Twilight était adorable et lui faisait oublier ses doutes. Ce monde était chaleureux, un trésor à préserver. Si elle pouvait le défendre contre Arfoire, elle n'aurait aucun regret d'y avoir mis les pattes.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de me transformer une autre fois… La première fois, j'ai dû me fier à votre Foi envers moi pour vous protéger… » Décrivit la pouliche aux barrettes.

— Moi je vois ça comme un symbole de notre nouvelle amitié.  
— Je n'en sais rien, tu sais… Je n'ai jamais entendue parler d'une magie si puissante que l'amitié soit le seul élément déclencheur pour l'activer.  
— C'est ce que j'ai étudié pendant quatre ans sous les ordres de la Princesse Célestia. L'Amitié provoque une énergie indescriptible dans notre cœur qui nous permet de dépasser nos limites et d'affronter nos peurs. Ici, à Équestria, c'est comme vos Parts. C'est ce qui nous fait avancer.  
— Finalement, je ne suis plus certaine que l'on puisse comparer mon système écono-machin aux bienfaits de l'amitié.  
— Économique? Tu n'arrives pas à prononcer « économique »?  
— C'est bon, ça va, je ne suis pas si intelligente que ça, râla Neptune.  
— Je te taquine, va! Déclara Twilight avant de lui donner une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule. Tu es plus intelligente que tu le crois, seulement, nous avons des spécialités différentes. Moi c'est le cœur et le lien qui nous unis. Toi, c'est cette force qui te pousse à protéger ceux que tu aimes plus que tout. Nos compétences sont différentes, mais nos différences peuvent nous unir en tant qu'amies. C'est ce que je crois.  
— Roh la la… Tu as un don avec les mots, Twilight…

Neptune se sentit tout à coup inspirée par l'alicorne. Les différences peuvent unir des gens, il est vrai. Trop souvent, on croit qu'elles peuvent causer du chaos, mais c'est en s'entraidant que l'on peut tisser de nombreuses relations. Si Neptune n'est pas très bonne en magie, elle n'avait par le passé qu'à demander de l'aide à des mages de protéger ses arrières durant les combats. En retour, elle leur servait de garde du corps. Les échanges finissent par lui permettre de développer une certaine relation avec les autres… Est-ce donc la source principale de ses pouvoirs à Gamindustri, à part les fameuses Parts? Histoire lui a souvent parlée de se faire beaucoup plus d'amis, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Twilight venait de lui rappeler tout ça.

— Dis… y'aura du pudding à cette soirée? Fit la déesse, affichant une moue.  
— Du pudding? Pourquoi cette question?  
— C'est mon dessert préféré et euh… A chaque fois que je rendais visite à mon amie Noire, j'avais l'habitude de… hihi… lui voler ses puddings.  
— Oh petite chipie, je suis certaine qu'elle devait te mépriser parfois.  
— « ARRÊTE DE MANGER MES PUDDINGS! » lance-t-elle à chaque fois que je mettais mes mains sur ses pots. C'est ma tradition à chaque fois que je vais la voir. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle m'achète toujours des puddings en secret et qu'elle en met dans son congélateur, espérant que je lui rende visite plus souvent. C'est sa petite sœur qui me l'a dit.

Twilight pencha sa tête un moment et sourie.

— On dirait que c'est ta meilleure amie, non?  
— En quelque sorte… enfin, oui… à une époque, elle était ma rivale, maintenant je lui envoie des messages pratiquement à tous les jours… Ça me fait bizarre d'être sans nouvelles d'elle. Noire est le genre de personne qu'il faut approcher avec acharnement, parce qu'elle a une carapace solide et peu paraître froide, mais quand on apprend à la connaître, elle est très gentille et a un cœur d'or. Je crois que c'est la solitude qui l'a rendue comme ça. Elle est dévouée à son travail et passe peu de temps en compagnie de ses amis, comme nous toutes d'ailleurs… Je veux dire, les déesses. Nous sommes si débordées par les tâches parfois que nous oublions de nous amuser un peu.  
— A quand remonte votre dernière vacance, au fait?  
— ... Euh… Mmm… bonne question.  
— Voilà ce que je te propose : lorsque tu retourneras chez toi, la première chose à faire sera d'organiser une super fête avec tes copines et vos sœurs, ainsi que votre entourage. Célébrez ton retour chez toi.  
— Je ne crois pas besoin avoir besoin d'envoyer les invitations, connaissant ma secrétaire Histoire, elle a déjà demandée à toutes les nations de l'aider à me ramener… et connaissant ma sœur, elle est probablement en train de se tirer les cheveux à force de se demander quelle sorte de gâteau elle pourrait faire pour célébrer mon retour.  
— Tu sembles bien entourée, en tout cas.  
— Toi aussi, pour être honnête.  
— Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais parlée de tes parents… remarqua la princesse.  
— Parce que je n'en ai pas…?

Twilight paru choquée lorsque la déesse lui mentionna son manque de parents, lorsque Spike rentra au bercail avec quelques sacs de provisions. Toutes les deux avaient complètement oubliées son absence.

« Pas besoin de me demander Comment ça va Spike? Je vais très bien merci. Mais où étais-tu passé? » Ronchonne le bébé dragon. « Bah figurez-vous donc qu'il faut remplir notre réfrigérateur parce qu'un rat nous a volé nos produits laitiers avant de partir pour les bois l'autre soir. Oh merci Spike, c'est gentil. Pas de quoi… Sérieusement les filles, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi? Je ne me sens […] »

Tout le long de sa tirade, le dragon marcha le long du couloir et se rendit à la cuisine où il rangea les produits de ses sacs en papiers avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière lui. Twilight et Neptune s'échangèrent un regard innocent, tout en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, le bébé dragon continuait sa tirade interrompue : « Je ne me sens pas apprécier à ma juste valeur, et puis voilà. J'ai dû me battre avec une stupide corneille ce matin parce qu'elle voulait me voler mes croissants, ensuite j'ai été piétiné dessus par une horde d'animaux sauvages parce que Fluttershy a perdu le contrôle de son groupe et finalement je suis tombé dans la fontaine parce qu'un Bulk Biceps ne m'avais pas vu et m'a assommer avec une longue planche à bois qu'il transportait pour les menuisiers de Ponyville. Tu parles d'une journée! »

Twilight se contenta de lui faire une bise sur le front et le serra dans ses bras avant de lui dire : « Rarity va être à la fête ce soir… »

— Rarity? Une fête? Dit le bébé dragon, soudainement gaga.  
— Et je suis certaine qu'elle va apprécier de te voir. Alors t'as intérêt à changer cette mauvaise humeure pour un gros sourire, d'accord?  
— D'accord Twilight. Merci Twilight.  
— Pas de quoi mon adorable petit dragon.

Neptune retint un rire en elle. Quel étrange petit bonhomme, se dit-elle. La princesse lui avait mentionnée à quelques reprises qu'il avait le béguin pour la licorne blanche depuis le premier jour où il avait croisé son regard. Apparemment qu'elle lui donnait souvent des gemmes à dévorer lorsqu'il faisait des commissions pour elle, ce qui lui rappelait que pour gagner l'affection de quelqu'un, parfois un simple repas suffisait.

« Mais pourquoi suis-je en train de penser à ça? » se dit la Déesse. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'amour dans ma vie… J'ai déjà mes amies et ma famille, pourquoi devrais-je me soucier à trouver chaussure à mon pied? J'ai encore toute ma vie devant moi. »

La vie de couple n'est pas un luxe que les Déesses avaient vraiment le temps de se soucier, car elles travaillaient tout le temps et leur nation était leur famille en quelque sorte. Il est fort probable que la plupart d'entre elles décidaient de rester célibataires pour conserver une image chaste et pure à l'intérieur de leurs pays. Cela dit… comment un bébé dragon pouvait-il être amoureux d'une pouliche? Mystère…

* * *

Vers la fin de la troisième journée à Planeptune, Histoire et Nepgear consultaient les chartes des Parts en compagnie de Noire, Vert et Blanc. Les actions grimpaient en flèche pour les quatre nations après avoir récupérer ce qui avait été perdu durant les dernières soixante-douze heures. Leur victoire fût de courte durée, toutefois, car Neptune manquait toujours à l'appel et le portail n'avait pas encore été rétabli.

— Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant? Dit Blanc en s'approchant de la fée.  
— Je l'ignore. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour ramener le portail, malgré cela une source extérieure à l'Ultradimension nous empêche de ramener celui-ci. Peu importe l'endroit où Neptune se trouve, c'est cet endroit qui nous interfère dans nos plans.  
— Ou plutôt, c'est Arfoire que nous devons traquer, dit Nepgear. Mais comment? On ignore dans quelle dimension ma sœur a été projetée.  
— Histoire, serait-il possible que tu puisses créer un nouveau portail à partir des Parts que nous avons récoltées? Suggérait Noire.  
— La dernière fois, j'avais besoin des Parts de l'Ultra en plus de l'Hyperdimension, je ne crois pas que ça sera possible cette fois. S'il y a une autre version de moi dans le monde dans lequel Neptune se trouve, elle ne s'est pas encore manifestée.

A cet instant, le cristal des Parts de Planeptune se mit à briller d'une intensité si grande que les demoiselles de la pièce durent se couvrir les yeux. Devant elles se dressait l'hologramme d'une jument à la chevelure arc-en-ciel flottant dans les airs. Sur sa tête se dressait une couronne et longue corne. Sa queue était de la même couleur que sa chevelure magique.

— Bonsoir? Êtes-vous la responsable de ce bâtiment? Dit-elle en observant la fée. Je suis la Princesse Célestia, je viens d'un autre monde que le vôtre et durant ces derniers jours, j'ai tentée de communiquer avec vous.  
— Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Célestia. Je suis Histoire, mais je ne suis pas la plus haute placée entre ces murs. Cependant, je suis immortelle et je sers ma Déesse durant son absence. Si vous communiquez avec moi, c'est que vous avez ressenti notre dimension affecter la vôtre pas vrai? L'une des nôtres s'est perdue chez vous et c'est la déesse pour qui je travaille depuis des siècles.  
— Twilight Sparkle, mon élève, se trouve présentement avec elle dans une petite communauté appelée Ponyville. J'ai reçu une lettre il y a deux jours mentionnant sa venue à Équestria, notre monde. Ma sœur et moi tentons de trouver un moyen de renvoyer votre amie saine et sauve dans votre monde… cependant, nous sommes incertains de la raison qui pousse le portail à rester fermer. Nous avons d'autres objets magiques qui ont le même ensorcellement que le miroir par lequel Mlle Neptune est arrivée, mais ils nous transportent tous vers d'autres mondes que le vôtre.  
— Ma magie et la vôtre serait suffisante pour créer un nouveau portail, je crois. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que vous acceptiez d'entrer … en connexion avec moi, dit la fée. Toutefois, ça ne risque pas d'être possible… Vous ne me ressemblez pas, donc je doute que vous soyez capable de comprendre comment mon corps fonctionne et comment mes pensées sont connectées à une multitude de poupées comme moi.

Pendant que les deux chefs des différents mondes discutaient, Noire observait Nepgear et les deux autres déesses : « Vous comprenez ce qu'elles disent, vous? Parce que moi, je ne sais vraiment plus comment réagir. »

Toutes firent signe que non.

— Le fait que je puisse m'adresser à vous à travers ce qui semble être un cristal chargé avec une puissante magie, me confirme que nous pourrions utilisée notre magie afin de créer le nouveau portail, dit Célestia.  
— Je n'ai jamais vue les Cristaux des Parts fonctionner de cette façon, mais c'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre si je dois sauver ma déesse.  
— Nous pouvons créer un nouveau portail mais il ne pourra pas durer une éternité. Même ma magie a des limites et ce genre de sort me demande une concentration constante.  
— Donc, si vous auriez Neptune avec vous en ce moment, nous pourrions la ramener chez nous? Demanda Nepgear à la jument céleste.  
— Bien sûr, sauf que mon élève Twilight Sparkle pourrait aussi lancer ce sort à partir de son miroir. Dans sa lettre cependant, elle déclare qu'un deux criminels de votre connaissance ont infiltrés notre monde. Nous devons nous débarrasser d'eux aussi, car ils n'appartiennent pas à Équestria.

Nepgear fut la prochaine à s'adresser à Célestia : « Avez-vous besoin de renforts? Nous pourrions envoyer l'une des nôtres pour assister Neptune et votre élève durant la capture des malfrats. »

— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas compliquer la situation davantage qu'elle ne l'est. Twilight et ses amis sauront aider votre amie…  
— Elle est ma sœur, votre Majesté. J'ai à peine dormit depuis qu'elle est partie. Je vous en prie, prenez-moi…  
— Nepgear, nous avons besoin de toi ici, dit Histoire. Neptune ne voudrait pas que tu abandonnes ton poste comme la dernière fois.  
— Je comprends la détresse dans votre voix, jeune fille, dit Célestia. J'ai moi aussi une sœur et je ferai tout pour elle. J'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi je ne veux pas avoir trop d'étrangers d'une autre dimension chez moi, cela risquerait de risquer la panique générale.  
— D'accord… Si c'est pour le mieux…  
— Notre monde a suffisamment d'énergie magique dans ses cristaux et dans l'air pour invoquer le portail, mais nous ne pourrons l'utiliser qu'une seule fois sur une période de quelques mois sinon il nous sera impossible de relancer le pouvoir.

« Donc, si vous lancez votre magie de votre côté, nous devrons nous faire certaines qu'Arfoire soit dans le coin… » Dit Nepgear.

— Lorsque nous aurons capturés vos criminels, nous vous enverrons un message et vous lancerez le sort du portail en même temps que nous, expliqua la Princesse Célestia. Nous devrons synchroniser nos pouvoirs au même moment pour que ça fonctionne.  
— N'oubliez pas de contacter votre élève pour lui expliquer le plan, dit Histoire. Maintenant, tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Nepgear lâcha un soupir, découragée alors que Noire tentait de la réconforter. « Une question de temps, une question de temps… Qui vont me payer une thérapie une fois que tout ça sera terminé? » Se dit la petite sœur de Neptune. Après avoir saluée le groupe, l'hologramme de l'alicorne magique disparut et Histoire ordonna aux dames de se reposer pour le reste de la soirée. Noire décida de raccompagner Nepgear à sa chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6** – Soirée de Filles  
**Notes de l'auteur**: Désolé pour le délais entre le cinquième et le sixième chapitre. Gros coup de fatigue. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus alors je vais vous laisser lire ce _dernier_ chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Un peu plus long que les cinq autres.

* * *

Neptune était intimidée par les amies de Twilight. Elle ne les connaissait pas toutes, mais elles semblaient si soudées avec la princesse qu'elle se sentait comme une intruse durant leurs conversations. Elle s'était vite tissé des liens avec Rainbow Dash et Pinkie Pie qui semblaient avoir des caractères similaires au sien.

Rarity était un peu compliquée à comprendre, mais semblait très généreuse. Applejack ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de la soirée, sauf qu'elle lui rappelait Iffy. IF et Compa sont du genre à rendre service à Planeptune et passer du temps avec les sœurs à pratiquement tous les jours, elles sont un peu devenues comme une famille secondaire pour Neptune et Nepgear.

Applejack ce soir servait les collations et les breuvages, elle entrait et sortait de la grange pour emporter et transporter différents articles et refusait que ses copines et leur invitée fasse quoi que ce soit. Elle était très entêtée, mais humble.

Son frère l'aidait à porter des trucs, comme des chariots remplis de desserts ou bien quelques petits cadeaux qu'elle avait fait pour ses amies. « A quelle occasion ? » Demanda Pinkie Pie. « On fête quelqu'un? »

— Mais non Pinkie, tu aurais été la première à le savoir sinon. J'ai simplement eut envie de vous offrir à chacune des bracelets que j'ai fait durant mes temps libres avec Applebloom. J'en ai préparé un pour Neptune ce matin… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas s'il a de drôles de couleurs, dit-elle.  
— Des bracelets? Tu sais que tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, hein Applejack? Répond Rarity. Ces choses manquent de…

Rarity sentit Rainbow Dash lui mettre une patte devant la bouche pour la taire. Sentant qu'elle allait dire une méchanceté, la licorne blanche se sentit honteuse et remercia Applejack pour le « joli cadeau ».

— Je sais, je sais… Ce n'est pas très joli mais je l'ai fait avec tout mon cœur. On appelle ça des bracelets de l'amitié dans les camps où on envoie les jeunes pouliches…  
— C'est chouette, ça me rappelle mes vacances d'été près des chutes de Cloudsdale avec quelques potes quand j'avais… sept ou huit ans, dit Rainbow Dash. Je n'avais même pas ma marque de beauté encore. On s'amusait à faire des accessoires avec n'importe quel truc qu'on pouvait trouver. Parfois je les observais faire des défilés parce que moi, je ne suis pas vraiment fan de me pavaner, mais je dois avouer que j'étais fière de petite petite couronne à plume. Je ne sais plus ce que j'en ai fait…  
— Moi je n'ai jamais fabriquée d'accessoires, dit Neptune. Enfin, pas comme vous. Nous, on a un drôle de système chez moi qui me permet d'utiliser une énergie magique qui transforme des matières premières en objets plus utiles. Ma sœur me dit que je suis trop maladroite alors elle ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que je scupte ou bien construise des trucs sans la supervision d'un expert.  
— Intéressante comme magie. On dirait l'art de l'alchimie, selon tes dires, dit Twilight Cet art n'est plus vraiment pratiqué à Équestria, de nos jours mais si je pourrai en faire, c'est certain que ça m'aiderait dans mes expériences de potions et de magie.  
— Si tu peux venir me rendre visite à Gamindustri, je te montrerai comment faire, promis. Mais je te préviens que ma sœur est meilleure que moi pour expliquer comment ça fonctionne. Moi, on dit que j'ai un talent inné pour ce truc et c'est tout.  
— Moi j'aimerai confectionner un… accessoire pour… Angel, dit Fluttershy qui essayait de participer à la conversation, même si toutes les autres semblaient distraites.

Twilight Sparkle vit Spike à l'entrée de la grange, qui semblait agité. Il n'était pas invité, mais avait un rouleau de parchemin entre les pattes. Ça semblait urgent.

« C'est un message de Célestia, je pari, » dit Rainbow Dash.

— Applejack, reste-t-il de la mousse au chocolat, au fait? Demanda Neptune.  
— Si, si, sers-toi, j'ai mis le bol derrière le plat de craquelins et de fromages.  
— C'est le bol à punch, ça, dit Rarity.  
— Ah suis-je bête, il est euh… Il a disparu…

Pendant qu'Applejack glissait sa tête sous la table pour vérifier où était passé la mousse au chocolat, Twilight revenait avec le parchemin déplié et flottant par magie. Elle s'adressa au groupe : « Célestia m'a envoyé un sortilège qui va me permettre d'envoyer Neptune chez elle… Il y a un seul bémol, elle veut qu'on renvoie les deux autres intrus avec elle parce que le sort du portail ne fonctionne qu'une seule fois aux trois mois d'après elle. Elle demande à ce qu'on se rassemble et qu'on les capture. »

— Mince… Ça gâche un peu ma soirée, dit Applejack.  
— Pas vraiment, il est trop tard pour que nous partions à la recherche de la sorcière, dit la princesse de l'amitié. Ce soir, on fait la fête. Mais demain, nous partons toutes les sept dans la forêt d'Everett. Au fait… quelqu'un a vue Pinkie?

Toutes firent non de la tête. La pouliche rose avait été apperçue pour la dernière fois un peu plus tôt alors qu'elle bavardait avec Rainbow Dash et Neptune. A quelques mètres de là, derrière une grande caisse de bois, on pouvait entendre de petits couinements. Applejack qui cherchait toujours la mousse au chocolat finit par trouver la coupable. Pinkie, derrière la caisse de bois, avait la gueule recouverte de mousse au chocolat alors que le bol vide était tout à côté d'elle. Elle roupillait dans son coin, la tête contre le mur et le dos avachi au sol. La fermière secoua sa tête et ramassa le bol avant de revenir vers la table au milieu de la pièce.

— Désolé Neptune, Pinkie est passée dedans comme une tempête.  
— Il ne faut jamais laisser le moindre chocolat en présence de Pinkie, c'est prouvé scientifiquement, déclara Twilight sur un ton majestueux.

Aussitôt, la bande sauf Neptune se mit à rire, la pauvre ne comprenait pas la référence qui les avait fait rire. Elle se dit que ça devait être marrant à raconter.

Twilight rangea le parchemin dans son sac et le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le calme et autour de quelques lampes à huiles qu'on avait allumées. Ce soir, elles dormiraient toutes les sept dans la grange, dans des sacs de couchages et prêt d'une chaufferette que Big Macintosh avait emporté un peu plus tôt pour leur permettre de se réchauffer durant la nuit. Bien qu'il soit minuit passé, la seule qui dormait fermement était Pinkie Pie. Neptune se sentait mieux après avoir passée quelques heures avec elles.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Neptune se réveilla en sursaut, quelque chose rôdait dans la grange à part les six autres pouliches. Ses barrettes éclairaient la pièce légèrement avec la lueur de la chaufferette refroidissante. Des créatures magiques dont elle reconnue se dirigeaient vers elle, elles s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer lorsque l'un d'entre eux se prit un rayon de magie en pleine figure et se décomposa en une multitude de morceaux.

Une seconde plus tard, on alluma la lumière de la pièce et les sept pouliches se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient entourées de monstres. Celle qui venait de désintégrer le monstre était Twilight.

« C'est quoi ces immondes choses? » Demanda Rarity en ôtant son masque de nuit. « Mes pauvres yeux seront à jamais perturbés par cette vision… »

— Ils sont de mon monde, dit Neptune. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?!  
— Rainbow, à ta droite, lança Applejack.

La pouliche ailée fonça tout droit vers une aubergine mutante qui bondissait dans leur direction, écrasant le monstre contre un mur et transformant la chose en purée. Fluttershy se cacha dans son sac de couchage, couinant et trémoussant de peur. Pinkie envoya valser un dogoo sur la chaufferette, celui-ci lança un cri de douleur avant de bondir dans les airs et s'écraser sur le dos de Neptune qui se mit à paniquer. Pendant ce temps, Applejack terrassa quelques aubergines mutantes alors que Rarity lançait des rayons de magie en direction d'un autre dogoo.

Dans la gueule de Neptune apparut une épée dont la manche s'agrippait avec les dents de la déesse. Elle sprinta à travers de la pièce et trancha quelques monstres en morceaux, puis s'arrêta face à un mur de justesse. Son arme disparût et elle se retourna vers les filles qui luttaient toujours contre les créatures restantes. Quelques secondes plus tard, la grange était recouverte de restes de créatures étranges et de purée d'aubergine. Neptune ne pouvait pas supporter cette odeur, les autres n'étaient pas affectées, mais pour elle, c'était la pire chose au monde. Sa plus grande faiblesse, l'aubergine, avait été envoyée ici en pleine nuit. La sorcière avait tenté de la tuer durant son sommeil. Comment avait-elle fait pour la retrouver?

Elle mit ses pattes sur l'une de ses barrettes et en ôta une de sa crinière.

« Twilight, crois-tu pouvoir vérifier un truc pour moi? » dit-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda l'alicorne.  
— Je crois qu'Arfoire nous traque avec ça.  
— Les cristaux? Oh… Je vois… fît Twilight.  
— Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir, dit Rainbow en s'approchant du reste du groupe.  
— Les cristaux semblent ensorcelés par leur ancienne propriétaire, dit Twilight. Voilà pourquoi ces monstres nous ont retrouvés facilement.  
— Que doit-on faire alors? Trouver un contresort? Dit Pinkie Pie.  
— Ça ou bien nous rendre au repère de la sorcière pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. C'est le seul élément qui nous manque avant de renvoyer Neptune chez-elle, non? Suggéra Applejack.  
— Déjà? Mais… c'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de vous connaître, se dit Neptune. On ne plaisante pas avec Arfoire, hein… Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air.

Twilight Sparkle hocha de la tête à cette déclaration. « Je dois lui donner raison là-dessus, mes propres pouvoirs semblaient affectés par sa présence, lorsque nous l'avons croisée dans les bois. »

— Ça m'inquiète de savoir qu'elle peut désormais invoquer ces monstres aussi facilement, dit Neptune. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait besoin des cristaux pour canaliser son énergie.  
— Et toi Neptune, crois-tu pouvoir faire apparaître ton armure une autre fois? Demanda la princesse. Si on pourrait s'en servir contre Arfoire, ça serait à notre avantage.  
— Comme je l'ai expliquée, je n'arrive pas à l'activer sur commande dans cette dimension. La dernière fois, j'étais très inspirée…

Les sept pouliches semblaient dans une impasse et quelques-unes d'entre elles ne réalisaient pas l'ampleur du danger à lequel elles étaient confrontées.

— Euh… Neptune, c'était quoi cette épée qui t'es apparue tantôt? Dit Rainbow.  
— Ah… ça? Fît la Déesse avant de faire apparaître l'arme dans sa gueule.  
— Oui… C'est étrange, nous n'avons pas ce genre de capacité à moins d'être une licorne, expliquait Applejack.  
— F'est aufomafique… Fa me fient fout feul, mentionna Neptune.  
— Sans doute son pouvoir de déesse, conclu Twilight. Voilà qui est fascinant… Faudrait que j'analyse tout ça aux laboratoires…  
— Pas le temps pour ça, Twi, l'interrompu Rainbow. Nous devons traquer la vilaine sorcière et la ramener chez toi.

Neptune fit disparaître son arme et hocha de la tête. « Bien que ça m'attriste de devoir vous quitter plutôt que prévu, cette sorcière est dangereuse et je crains… qu'elle ne domine votre monde si nous ne l'arrêtons pas bientôt. »

« Son pouvoir semble grandir de jour en jour et elle n'a même plus besoin de ces cristaux, » explique la Déesse. « Nous devons la capturer rapidement. »

Twilight acquiesça à cette idée.

— Croyez-vous pouvoir nous aider, les filles? Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers ses amies. Nous avons les pouvoirs de l'arc-en-ciel de notre côté…  
— Tu peux compter sur moi, dit Rainbow.  
— Si une menace digne de Tyrek risque de s'abattre sur Équestria, il est hors de question que je reste ici les bras croisés, dit Applejack.  
— Je peux… bien… vous aider… couina Fluttershy.  
— TROP CHOUETTE! NOUS ALLONS FAIRE LA FÊTE! Hurla Pinkie Pie qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que cette sortie était tout, sauf une partie de plaisir.  
— Euh, pas si fort, tu vas réveiller le poulailler, ronchonna la fermière.  
— D-é-s-o-l-é-e… murmura alors la pouliche rose.  
— Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, Twilight, je veux bien vous accompagner dans cette aventure.

Neptune sourie, soulagée d'avoir le soutien des copines de Twilight… ou plutôt, ses nouvelles amies.

Twilight se racla la gorge et dit : « Dans ce cas, au pieu tout le monde. A la matinée, lorsque nous serons toutes reposées, nous partirons en direction de la forêt d'Everett. Applejack, Rainbow, il nous faudra de quoi de solide pour attacher notre taureau, si vous voyez où je veux en venir. »

Les deux pouliches hochèrent de la tête avec un sourire espiègle. Pinkie cligna des yeux en regardant Twilight, puis les deux autres.

« Euh… Vous avez l'intention d'emmener un taureau là-bas? » Fait-elle.

Rainbow Dash se tapa le front : Elle n'a vraiment rien compris, celle-là! Pensait-elle avant de se tourner vers son amie avec une expression inquiète.

* * *

Warechu revint au château délabré en pleine nuit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelques créatures maléfiques avaient commencées à rôder près de la ferme de la Douce Pomme, où il avait passé une partie de la journée, caché dans une botte de foin. Il avait pillé quelques pommes et s'était couché là quelques heures. En début de soirée, il sortit de sa cachette discrètement et se rendit au village alors que tout le monde dormait. Il prit un peu d'eau dans la fontaine pour désaltérer sa gorge sèche et sursauta lorsqu'il vit une aubergine armée trottiner devant lui.

— Ah, te voilà enfin vermisseau, dit la sorcière en voyant le rat revenir au centre de la grande bibliothèque où elle avait passé les dernières heures à lire dans un manuscrit. Je croyais que tu t'en allais pour de bon.  
— Tes pouvoirs reviennent rapidement… Pourquoi? Tu n'as même pas tes cristaux, chu, dit-il en clignant des yeux.  
— J'ai rapidement compris que ma magie de licorne me suffisait pour invoquer ces créatures. Ils sont ma création après tout, rien de difficile.  
— Ils se sont dirigées à la ferme, chu.  
— Ah bon? Alors ils ont trouvé mes cristaux?  
— Je croyais que tu le savais déjà, chu.  
— Je te taquine, l'ami. Effectivement, mes monstres m'ont murmuré de loin que les cristaux se cachent parmi Neptune et ses amies, toutefois, ils n'ont pas retrouvé le talisman. Il semblerait qu'on l'ait transformé.  
— Je ne comprends pas, chu. Comment as-tu fais pour les retrouver si vite?

La sorcière sortit d'une pochette de son sac un morceau de cristal qu'elle conservait dans une petite bouteille en plastique.

« Facile, avec un morceau de la même gemme qui a servie à construire mon talisman, » dit-elle. « J'ai créé mes monstres en absorbant une partie de ses pouvoirs et ils ont fait le reste du travail pour moi. »

Warechu claqua des doigts. « Voilà qui est ingénieux, chu! »

— J'ai pensé à tout, évidemment, raconte-t-elle, d'un ton hautain.  
— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta forme?  
— Que penses-tu d'une invasion à Ponyville?  
— Trop facile, chu.  
— Il faut bien commencer quelque part… Mais avant, une sieste ne me ferait pas de tort. Même les déesses ont besoin de dormir…  
— Pas faux, chu.

Arfoire retourna se coucher pour le reste de la nuit, sur une petite couchette qu'elle s'était fait avec des draps empruntés dans les vieilles chambres et de vieux oreillers. Warechu se roula en boule dans un coin et imita sa partenaire. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à dormir et se tourna vers Arfoire avant que cette dernière ne ferme l'œil.

« Dis… Quand est-ce qu'on va retourner chez nous, chu? » Demande-t-il.

— Déjà le mal du pays, mon pauvre Warechu?  
— Je me demande simplement comment vont les autres Sages, chu…  
— Ces imbéciles ne sont que des pions entre les mains des déesses de l'Ultradimension, désormais. Je refuse de m'associer à eux.  
— Mais moi, je n'ai rien contre eux, chu.  
— Peu importe. Nous avions le monde entre nos mains et ils ont tout gâché en se joignant à notre ennemi.  
— Parfois, il est bon d'abandonner ses rancunes, chu.  
— Je ne suis pas rancunière! Dit la déesse-sorcière, offusquée.  
— C'est ça et moi je ne suis pas un rat, chu. Bonne nuit, Arfy.

La sorcière toisa son compagnon de route en grinçant des dents, puis finit par se rendormir sur sa couchette. En lisant les manuscrits de cette bibliothèque, elle en conclut que cet endroit avait une monarchie bien à elle et que les dieux et déesses n'existaient que dans les légendes lointaines. Les Princesses Célestia et Luna semblent être immortelles, comme les déesses du monde d'où elle vient et comme elle, qui n'a pas vieillit un poil depuis des lustres. Était-ce une coïncidence qu'elle ait plus de cent ans?

Elle essayait de saisir comment la version de l'Hyper avait presque réussi à anéantir le système auquel elle luttait avec acharnement depuis toujours. Est-ce qu'elle avait le même potentiel que sa « sœur » d'une autre dimension? Ou bien était-elle vouée à l'échec? Ce monde lui donnait la chance d'avoir un avantage sur sa pire ennemie… Si elle pouvait s'en sortir vivante, elle pourrait s'occuper des autres déesses de l'Ultra, conquérir leurs territoires et reconvertir les Six Sages dans ses rangs… ça et s'ils survivaient à son courroux.

Pendant un temps, elle croyait que la Déesse Rei Ryghts réussirait son plan de la domination du monde à travers les deux dimensions mais encore une fois, Neptune avait tout fait foirer. Décidément, tant qu'elle vivrait, il serait impossible pour la sorcière d'en venir à bout avec ses plans.

« Si cette chipie pouvait se rendre compte à quel point elle a ruinée ma vie… J'aimerai lui rendre la pareille avec cette opportunité, » grogne-t-elle dans ses pensées. « La torture serait trop facile et moi j'aime un challenge. La tuer semble la seule façon pour moi de vivre heureuse… »

Cependant, le rat avait évoqué un sentiment négatif en elle lorsqu'il mentionna le fait de revenir chez eux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si dépriment? Ils pouvaient se faire une nouvelle vie ici. Toutefois, elle devait l'admettre que sa ferme d'aubergines aux bordures de Planeptune lui manquait. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en faire une nouvelle ici à Équestria? Elle avait de la difficulté à s'imaginer vivre ici pour le reste de ses jours, néanmoins. Elle s'ennuyait déjà de son corps humain et de ses nombreux avantages. Cette corne lui permettait de lancer ses sorts sans problème, mais tourner des pages ou agripper des trucs avec des sabots, ce n'était pas évident. Sur ces pensées, la sorcière s'endormit finalement alors que le rat commençait à ronfler dans son coin.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, aux premiers rayons du soleil, Neptune, Twilight et les autres pouliches partirent vers la forêt après que toutes aient dégusté leur petit déjeuner et nettoyer la grange. Pinkie Pie sautillait partout, chantonnant de bonne humeur et mâchant du chewing-gum.

— Où trouve-t-elle son énergie, celle-là? Se dit Neptune en observant la pouliche rose.  
— Pinkie est la plus mystérieuse de nos poneys, dit Twilight. Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas se poser de questions avec elle et accepter ce qu'elle est.  
— Je voiiiiiiiis… s'exclame la déesse en clignant des yeux.

Les voilà arrivée en face du château abandonné.

— Ça été facile jusqu'à présent, dit Rainbow Dash. Trop facile.  
— Je n'aime pas ce sentiment… réplique Applejack.  
— Est-ce… qu'elle… nous attend? Suggère Fluttershy qui cacha son expression timide derrière sa crinière rose.  
— La porte est ouverte, remarque Rarity.  
— Nous sommes encerclées! Tonna Rainbow.

Neptune fit apparaître son épée et fit volte-face lorsqu'une aubergine mutante fonçait tout droit en direction de la déesse. Des dogoos et d'étranges chevaux montés par les aubergines mutantes avaient tendu une embuscade aux sept poneys. Sortant du château délabré, la sorcière se préparait à combattre son ennemie jurée. Le rat avait décidé de ne pas intervenir dans ce combat et s'assied par terre tout en baillant.

— Ma chère Neptune, comme il me fait plaisir de te revoir, dit Arfoire.  
— Fas fe femps fe farler, dit la déesse entre ses dents. Fe fois fe fattre!  
— Neptune, derrière toi! Lance Twilight, alors qu'un dogoo est sur le point de bondir sur elle.

La déesse se tourne rapidement et tranche la créature qui éclaboussa les dames en mourant. Fluttershy et Pinkie Pie s'entraidaient à repousser une aubergine mutante alors que Rainbow Dash essayait de comprendre pourquoi les chevaux qu'elles combattaient semblaient sans âme, sans expression.

— On dirait des poupées… remarqua Rarity qui observait ces derniers avec Rainbow. Soyons vigilantes, ma chère.  
— Bonne idée…

Pendant ce temps, Twilight vola une lance d'une aubergine mutante et enfourcha quelques créatures avec leur arme, tout en entourant l'arme d'un sortilège enflammant celle-ci.

— Elles se débrouillent bien, chu, remarqua le rat.  
— Toi, je t'ai pas sonné, dit Arfoire.

La sorcière chargeait un sortilège dans sa corne, concentrant toute son énergie vers la déesse. Un simple rayon offensif pourrait probablement la tuer. Ultérieurement, Pinkie Pie mastiquait un nouveau morceau de chewing-gum. « Mmmm, j'adore cette saveur! » Couine-t-elle avant de bondir sur la tête d'une aubergine, écrasant celle-ci avec ses sabots.

— Elle vit vraiment dans un monde à part, celle-là, chu.  
— En effet, après Neptune, je m'occuperai d'elle personnellement… Elle me met en rogne, dit Arfoire.  
— Twilight, je crois que c'est le temps pour nous d'activer tu sais quoi, dit Applejack en empoignant une lance avec ses pattes pour embrocher une autre horde d'aubergines mutantes.  
— Euh… Pinkie…? Dit Fluttershy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais…?

Toutes se tournèrent vers Pinkie Pie au même moment qui soufflait une énorme bulle de chewing-gum tout près de la sorcière, qui clignait rapidement des cils. « Oh non… » Se dit-elle.

Mais si… La bulle éclata en plein dans son visage, l'aveuglant sur le coup et recouvrant une partie de sa corne. Le sort qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer lui explosa en pleine figure et elle trébucha et tomba à quelques mètres plus loin. Le rat observa sa camarade rouler par terre, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Le combat des pouliches cessa net lorsque la sorcière perdit connaissance. Les créatures qu'elle combattait disparurent une par une.

« Pinkie…? » dit la Princesse. « Avais-tu planifiée tout ça d'avance…? »

— Euh non… Elle ne m'a pas remercié pour le ménage de l'autre jour, je lui ai simplement donnée une leçon. On ne se moque pas de moi… Non mesdames. J'ai ma fierté quand même.  
— Toujours dans un monde à part celle-là… grogna Rainbow Dash pour elle-même. Mais Pinkie, tu viens de nous sauver un temps précieux avec ton truc.  
— Comment ça? Dit la pouliche rose, inconsciente de son geste.  
— Parce que nous devions la capturer… Tu sais, le plan qu'on a formé cette nuit? C'est pour ça qu'on est ici, pour rendre service à Neptune.  
— Ohhhhhhhhh! Suis-je sotte, j'avais oubliée. Je croyais simplement qu'on se gambadait dans les bois pour une activité de groupe.

Twilight soupira de soulagement alors qu'elle entourait la sorcière avec les cordes qu'Applejack avait emportée avec elle. Le chewing-gum de Pinkie allait les aider à contenir la magie de la sorcière pendant un temps. Décidément, elle pensait à tout, même si elle ne faisait pas attention au danger dans lequel elles s'étaient foutues pour la déesse. Neptune de son côté, fît disparaître son épée et s'approcha du rat.

« Tu vas coopérer avec nous, hein? » dit-elle.

— Pas le choix, chu. Je veux retourner chez moi.  
— Ça te fait ni chaud ni froid qu'on s'en prenne à ton amie? Dit-elle.  
— Il faut bien qu'elle apprenne à se comporter comme il faut, chu.  
— Dans ce cas, nous livrerons Arfoire aux autorités de l'Ultradimension et ils décideront de son sort là-bas.  
— Et moi? Je suis quand même son associé, chu. Elle m'a forcé à la suivre et à faire toutes les sales besognes pour elle.  
— J'en glisserai un mot à Plutia.

Twilight semblait soulagée qu'elles n'aient pas eu besoin d'invoquer le pouvoir de l'arc-en-ciel. Elle entoura la sorcière d'une bulle de protection inversée, contenant la Déesse du Péché à l'intérieur. Elle espérait que ce champ de force suffirait pour l'empêcher de faire du mal aux filles. Rarity l'aidait à transporter la sorcière avec un sort de lévitation, alors qu'Applejack se mit en-dessous de la bulle pour supporter le poids de la sorcière.

— Crois-tu pouvoir la calmer si elle se réveille? Demande Neptune au rat alors qu'ils reprirent la route.  
— C'est peine perdue, elle désire devenir la seule et unique déesse de l'Ultradimension, chu. Mais pour elle, te tuer affecterait grandement leurs défenses car elle sait que tu serais la première à te pointer le bout du nez dans notre dimension si elle venait à combattre contre les déesses, chu.  
— Comme la version de l'Hyper, elle a de mauvaises intentions… Ça m'attriste, mais nos lois m'obligent à l'envoyer chez elle.  
— Elle risque de recommencer, chu.  
— Chaque chose en son temps, elle fera un peu de temps entre les barreaux et après on verra, dit Neptune.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans la tranquillité, alors que les filles gardaient un œil sur la sorcière inconsciente.

* * *

De retour au château de Twilight, les six pouliches d'Équestria faisaient leurs adieux à Neptune qui échangeait ses barrettes avec celles qu'elle avait avant. Elle mit celles contenant les cristaux dans une pochette d'une sacoche que lui offrit Twilight pour transporter quelques souvenirs de Ponyville. Ce fût un bref passage dans cette dimension, mais Neptune avait largement appris durant son absence de son propre monde. Bien qu'elle soit loin d'être aussi brillante que Twilight, elle savait que désormais, elle ferait attention à ses copines de Gamindistri. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait la connaissance de ces poneys magiques. Elle conservait de nombreux souvenirs de son séjour ici, mais plus particulièrement le temps qu'elle avait passé avec la princesse.

Une fois qu'elle salua Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity et Applejack, Neptune se tourna vers Twilight Sparkle et Spike avec qui elle avait passé la plus grande partie de son séjour.

« C'est bête… Je pensais que j'allais avoir plus de temps avec vous deux… Ça été un plaisir de vous connaître, » dit la déesse. « J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt, hein? Peut-être qu'on pourra se revoir… dans trois mois? »

— Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à partager, en effet, dit Twilight. Mais le devoir t'oblige de partir maintenant…  
— Merci pour tout, Twilight, dit Neptune avec une triste mine.  
— Ce n'est pas comme si… nous n'allons pas nous revoir… commenta la princesse, ressentant un nœud se former dans sa gorge.  
— Je n'aime pas les adieux, ajouta Spike, déçu.

Pinkie Pie derrière eux approuva cette affirmation en se moucher.

— Pas de larmes, s'il-vous-plait, je ne vais pas mourir… dit Neptune qui sentait elle-même l'envie d'en verser.  
— Ne nous oublie pas, hein? Supplie Twilight.  
— Bien sûr que non, Twilight.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la princesse ouvrit le portail magique de son miroir et Applejack poussa la bulle de la sorcière qui était toujours inconsciente, à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Warechu suivit de prit la bulle, saluant le groupe même si personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, puis Neptune fist ses derniers adieux avant de traverser le portail. Une fois parties, le miroir repris sa forme solide et les six pouliches et le bébé dragon restèrent muettes pendant quelques instants. Cette aventure s'était si vite déroulée qu'on avait à peine le temps de comprendre comment tout ceci s'était déroulé.

Durant les mois et les années à venir, ce miroir et le monde d'Équestria changeraient leurs vies, surtout celle de Twilight Sparkle qui avait désormais un rôle important à jouer dans l'histoire de leur univers. A ses pieds, toutefois, elle remarqua que Neptune avait laissé tomber un pot de pudding vide qu'elle avait mangée avant de partir. La princesse se mit à rire et sourit. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré une pouliche aussi gourmande pour ce dessert à part Pinkie Pie bien sûr.

Tranquillement, les six amies retournèrent à leurs occupations respectives. Twilight décida qu'il était temps pour elle de raconter son expérience à Célestia. Elle écrit donc ce qui suit dans une feuille de parchemin :

_« Chère Célestia,_

_Nous avons réussis à envoyer Neptune et les instrus chez eux. Je me sens toutefois déprimée à l'idée que mon temps avec Neptune se soit si vite achevé. Si j'ai bien appris une chose de cette semaine, c'est qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant que l'on offre avec nos amis, car on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Le destin nous réserve à tous d'étranges histoires après tout…_

_Ta dévouée et fidèle élève,_  
_Twilight Sparkle. »_

* * *

Les premiers jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de Neptune chez elle, furent intenses parce qu'elle avait des tonnes de papeteries à faire avec sa sœur et devant renvoyer Arfoire et Warechu chez eux. Lorsqu'elle retourna chez elle, le portail menant à l'Ultradimension avait été réparé. C'était sûrement un mélange du sortilège de Twilight Sparkle et des Parts de sa nation, se dit-elle. Après quoi, elle décida de prendre une vacance avec sa sœur et emmena celle-ci faire le tour du monde pour aller rendre visite à Noire, Blanc et Vert respectivement. Celles-ci avaient toutes aider Planeptune durant son absence et étaient retournées chez elles par la suite afin de régler leurs propres problèmes. Rapidement, Neptune reprit ses vieilles habitudes. Elle était redevenue paresseuse, loufoque et taquinait tout le monde sans cesse.

Histoire se dit que cette aventure loin d'eux l'aurait changée, mais finalement dû se rendre compte qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Toutefois, elle remarqua à quel point Neptune passait désormais beaucoup plus de temps avec ses copines qu'avant, elle semblait plus ouverte et agréable en leur présence. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait enfin appris quelque chose d'utile? La pauvre petite fée soupira de soulagement lorsque Neptune décida de consacrer un après-midi entier à s'occuper de faire grimper les Parts de Planeptune, et ce en compagnie de sa sœur. Finalement, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais quittée Gamindustri.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se faisait tard, des fois elle passait devant la chambre de Neptune et la voyait qui regardait les étoiles dans le ciel, nostalgique. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Neptune semblait trouver un certain réconfort en regardant celles-ci. Bien qu'elle soit potentiellement télépathe et qu'elle puisse envoyer des messages sur de longues distances grâce au Cristal des Parts, si elle aurait prit le temps de lire dans les pensées de la Déesse ce soir, elle aurait pu entendre: « Le temps passe vite depuis que je suis arrivée à Planeptune... Mais Twilight, je dois te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as appris en si peu de temps... Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvée un certain plaisir à passer du temps avec mes amies... Tu me manques déjà... Bonne nuit, Twilight... »

Dans le creux de sa main, elle tenait le bracelet qu'Applejack lui avait offert, fermement.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**: J'ai décidé de m'en arrêter là pour la fiction au risque de massacrer davantage les personnages des deux séries. L'histoire a été courte, mais elle a fait en sorte que je respecte un peu les deux univers respectifs de MLP:FIM et Hyperdimension Neptunia. Ce n'est jamais facile d'écrire un Cross-Over, surtout lorsqu'on ignore quel sera le destin des personnages dans deux séries en cours. Peut-être qu'un jour, je me remettrai à l'écriture d'une suite avec un nombre de chapitres plus ou moins similaire à ce que vous avez eux avec ce chapitre. Ce fût un plaisir de vous divertir, même si ce fût de courte durée. En espérant que je n'ai pas déçu trop de fans. J'ai sérieusement besoin de m'entraîner davantage en ce qui concerne l'écriture, mais coup de bol je suis très fatigué ces derniers temps et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. Merci encore une fois pour être venu me lire et j'espère vous inspirer à écrire vos propres histoires. Sur ce, Neptune et Twilight vous attendent dans leurs prochaines aventures _**officielles**_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes de l'auteur**: Au fait... je me sens soudainement inspiré pour une autre partie à cette histoire. Je n'ai pas assez respecté la personalité primaire de Neptune dans mes premiers chapitres et ça m'agace un peu. Alors j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 7** – Le congé de Twilight

Planeptune était toujours aussi rempli de bonnes gens, la ville était pleine d'énergie et de lumière, même en pleine nuit. Neptune avait réussi à aider sa nation avec tant d'ardeur et de patience que les parts du cristal avaient dépassés leurs limites et celles en trop furent réparties globalement.

Un soir, alors qu'elle revenait épuisée d'une quête qu'elle avait accomplie dans l'Ultradimension, Neptune ne remarqua même pas la personne qui l'attendait à l'entrée du Basilicom, tellement elle était au bord de l'épuisement.

— Euh, excusez-moi Miss, mais sauriez-vous où je pourrai trouver la Déesse Neptune? Demanda l'étrangère.  
— Vous l'avez devant vous, pourquoi? Dit Neptune sous sa forme de Purple Heart.  
— Ouah… Vous… Enfin, je veux dire, tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à ce que je pensais dans cette dimension.  
— Attends un peu… cette voix…

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés après que Neptune revint chez elle, mais cette voix, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Les mèches roses, les cheveux pourpres foncés, cette robe, ces couleurs… Ce sourire espiègle… Elle avait un chien ressemblant étrangement à Spike dans son sac à main, mais c'était bel et bien Twilight.

Neptune changea aussitôt de forme et redevint la Neptune que tout le monde connaissait bien au Basilicom. Twilight sourit en voyant son amie et en reconnaissant les barrettes dans ses cheveux.

— Eh bien voilà, coucou Neptune. Je t'ai manquée? Dit Twilight.  
— Twilight… couina Neptune.  
— Le sort a pu être relancé, mais cette fois, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le portail fonctionne désormais pour Équestria comme ta dimension. Seulement, la princesse Célestia désire que je sois la seule à voyager, pour des mesures de sécurité. Les autres sont restés chez moi et surveilles le château durant mon absence.  
— Twilight… Soupira la déesse. Toujours aussi passionnée.  
— Oui, oui, c'est moi! Dit la princesse. Je voulais trop visiter ton monde, j'espère que je n'arrive pas à un mauvais moment, hein? Tu reconnais Spike?

Elle sortit le chien de son sac et le mit entre les mains de Twilight. Ce dernier jappa et la renifla. « Salut, » dit-il.

— CHOUPI! S'écrit la déesse. Il est trop mignon sous cette forme!  
— Hé hé, je sais, je sais, je suis le dieu de la beauté après tout, blagua Spike.  
— Vous m'avez drôlement manqués vous deux, explique Neptune en regardant le chien et la princesse. Comment vont les autres?  
— Très bien, j'ai emportée des lettres des autres ainsi que quelques présents, explique Twilight. Je vois que tu portes toujours le bracelet d'Applejack.  
— Je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer. Quand je dois aller quelque part d'important, par contre, je l'ôte et je le mets dans ma petite boite aux trésors dans ma chambre.  
— Tu as un coffre? Vraiment?  
— Bah quoi? C'est commun pour les aventuriers d'avoir un coffre et d'y ranger leurs butins…

Pendant que les deux copines discutaient de tout et de rien en entrant au Basilicom, Nepgear attendait sa sœur dans la salle à manger avec Histoire, IF et Compa-chan. Lorsqu'elle vit la nouvelle venue et le chien accompagner son aînée, la candidate CPU cligna des yeux et pencha sa tête d'un côté.

« Bonté divine, il manque un plat! » Dit-elle. « On ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait une invitée… Mince… »

— Ne panique pas, Gear, dit IF. On l'ignorait nous aussi.  
— C'est qui…? Dit Compa qui ne comprenait rien.  
— Je crois savoir qui c'est, explique la fée en s'approchant de la princesse. Tu es Twilight Sparkle, n'est-ce pas? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu avais l'apparence d'un poney.  
— Oh, mais elle est intelligente la fée, dit le chien.  
— Le toutou, il pa-pa-parle… Dit Compa.  
— Euh, bien évidemment qu'il parle. As-tu déjà oubliée l'existence du rat?  
— N-non, couina l'infirmière à la chevelure dorée.

« Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Twi? » demande Neptune à sa secrétaire. « Je croyais que seul Célestia t'avais contactée depuis Équestria. Pas juste, j'aurais aimée être là lorsque tu as fait connaissance avec elle. »

— En fait, j'ai rendu visite à Équestria il y a quelques jours après avoir reçu l'invitation de Twilight à son château. Elle voulait discuter de sa vacance en personne. J'ignorais qu'elle voulait venir aujourd'hui…  
— Désolée, Histoire. J'étais un peu impatiente à l'idée de faire cette surprise à Neptune.  
— Je veux bien offrir ma part, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, dit IF.

Celle-ci se leva de table et s'éloigna. Compa la regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle avait lu un certain malaise dans la voix de sa meilleure amie.

— Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? Dit Twilight, choquée.  
— Elle n'a l'air de t'apprécier, marmonna le chien en levant son pif vers sa maîtresse.

Neptune avait remarqué malgré-elle la mauvaise humeur d'IF qui avait déjà disparue de la pièce. Compa s'excusa auprès du groupe et couru à la recherche de son amie. Voilà qui jetait un froid sur l'arrivée de Twilight Sparkle. Nepgear se sentait déchirée par l'angoisse soudaine d'IF et la bonne humeur de sa sœur qui avait tendance à déprimer dernièrement à cause de ses amies des autres dimensions.

Neptune ne se rendait pas compte, mais IF était jalouse de toute l'attention qu'elle donnait à Twilight et ses copines d'Équestria.

L'autre jour, la cadette des divinités de Planeptune avait entendu Iffy dire au téléphone : « Twilight par ci, Twilight par-là… On jurait qu'il n'y a que cette princesse dans la gueule de Nep, dernièrement… J'en ma claque, quoi. On existe plus sauf si on est ses gardes du corps… Fais chier, quoi. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour Nep et pour ses nombreux exploits, mais je compte pour du beurre. »

— Il y a de mauvaises vibrations ici… se dit Twilight en mettant une main sur sa joue. J'ai bien peur d'être au centre de ces frictions…  
— Ne dis pas des sottises, Twi. IF est simplement pourrie gâtée et ne supporte pas que m'intéresse à d'autres potes, qu'elle, déclare Neptune en roulant ses yeux.  
— S'il-te-plait grande sœur, ne dis pas ça… Elle a peur que tu te désintéresse de notre cercle d'amis, c'est tout.  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
— Bah, pour être honnête, depuis ton retour durant les deux premières semaines, tu n'as pas arrêté de parler de tes découvertes et des poneys, puis la princesse… Iffy s'est sentie comme si elle n'était plus appréciée… Puis après quelques temps, on pensait que t'allais t'en remettre et t'as recommencée à nous dire comme quoi tu t'ennuyais de leur bande que te sentais comme si ce que t'avais vécue à là-bas t'avait changée…

Twilight se tapa le front en réalisant que cette friction était définitivement de sa faute. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu pendant que Neptune était dans sa dimension, c'était de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien, chez elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela causerait une dispute de ce genre chez la déesse.

« Elle pense que je l'ai remplacée, » dit la déesse en baissant ses yeux, songeant à ce que sa petite sœur venait de lui dire.

— Que tu nous as toutes remplacées pour elle et sa bande, dit Nepgear en pointant Twilight de la tête. Ça fait quand même trois mois que ton aventure là-bas s'est passée et voilà…  
— Je suis ici maintenant et si quelqu'un lui doit bien des excuses, c'est moi, dit la princesse. Mon intention n'était pas de lui voler Neptune, mais de m'assurer de sa sûreté à Équestria. Je traite tous mes sujets et mes amis de la même façon…  
— Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Twilight Sparkle, dit la fée. IF est notre plus dévouée guerrière, mais des fois elle semble croire qu'on ne lui prête pas assez attention et se sent comme si elle passait souvent en dernier. Elle un léger complexe d'infériorité qui s'est développé quelques temps après la première visite de Neptune à l'Ultra Dimension.  
— Tu ne m'en a jamais parlée, Histy, lui reprochait Neptune.  
— Des milliers de fois, Neptune… Des milliers de fois, mais rien ne rentre dans ta stupide tête, grogna la fée.  
— Ouille… Tu marques un point, dit la déesse, embêtée.

Spike observa sa maîtresse et lui dit : « C'est normal qu'ils utilisent des expressions si grossières? »

— C'est probablement leur culture, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont appris à vivre. Nous devons respecter leurs coutumes.  
— Si tu le dis… Mais ça sera sans moi, fît le chien.

La fée rougit, embarrassée, avant de prononcer : « Veuillez pardonnez mon comportement, parfois il m'arrive de perdre patience avec Neptune. Je tâcherai de mieux me comporter en votre présence, sachant que vous êtes bien élevés. »

— Et dire que même moi, je devais faire attention à ce que je disais à Ponyville, répondit Neptune qui se sentit tout à coup fier de contrôler son vocabulaire.  
— Oh, ça va toi, n'en rajoute pas.  
— Équestria est un monde plus… pur et gentil que le nôtre, en déduit Nepgear. Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas apporter tes jurons et tes idées folles là-bas.  
— Des jurons…? Dit Twilight. Idées folles?  
— Si, si, dit Nepgear. Ma sœur est une rebelle qui parle souvent au public quand on a le dos tourné.  
— Quel public…? Demanda le chien.  
— Mystère… Réplique la cadette de la déesse.

« HA HA HA HA ~ » faussa Neptune en poussant sa petite sœur et Histoire d'un côté de la pièce. « Je reviens dans une minute, Twi~! Sers-toi dans le buffet, d'accord?! »

Twilight avait l'impression que sa simple présence venait de chambouler l'existence des sœurs et de leurs amies. Elle commençait à regretter cette visite impromptue.

De son côté, dans la pièce adjointe, Neptune se mettait à genoux devant sa sœur et la fée. « Je vous en supplie, j'essaie de faire bonne impression… » Dit-elle en regardant sa petite famille.

— Mais pourquoi? Dit Nepgear.  
— Elles m'ont si bien accueillies à Ponyville, je ne pouvais pas leur montrer cette facette de ma personnalité… Elles sont si généreuses et chaleureuses, je ne pouvais pas leur montrer mon côté gamine et gâtée pourrie.  
— Alors… Tu as joué la comédie tout ce temps? Demande Histoire.  
— Non… enfin… J'ai montré ma personnalité plus calme, plus réfléchie… Je me suis inspirée de Purple Heart.  
— Je vois… dit Nepgear. Dans ce cas, je vois pourquoi elles sont rapidement venues en ton aide. Purple Heart est vraiment une héroïne pour nous tous.  
— Crois-moi, j'adore être la demoiselle charismatique et reposée, mais je suis tout le contraire…  
— Alors, il va falloir lui raconter la vérité sur ta véritable nature, grande sœur, dit la cadette.  
— Je refuse de parler grossièrement devant une princesse…  
— Ahhhhhh… Je comprends, dit Histoire. Tu essaie d'être digne de sa confiance et de son titre… Voilà pourquoi tu agies bizarrement lorsqu'on mentionne Twilight.  
— C'est la princesse de l'amitié après tout…  
— Oh Neptune… se dit la fée. Tu te complique la vie, ma pauvre.

La déesse hocha de la tête, tristement.

« Merrrrrrrrrrrde… » Ronchonne Neptune.

Twilight Sparkle de son côté, est assise à la table dans la salle à manger et bavarde avec son chien alors que Compa revient de sa petite recherche. Celle-ci n'a pas trouvée IF alors elle décida de revenir manger avec les autres.

— Eh? Où sont passées les autres? Demande l'infirmière.  
— Mon arrivée à jeter un froid alors Neptune a pris sa sœur et la fée et elles sont parties dans une autre pièce lorsqu'elles ont commencées à mentionner certains détails gênants sur Neptune.  
— Ah bon? Je crois comprendre pourquoi. Nep-Nep… je veux dire Neptune a normalement un vocabulaire… assez particulier… Et son comportement pourrait ne pas convenir à une princesse.  
— Où veux-tu en venir? Dit Twilight.  
— Mmm… C'est une grosse fainéante qui remet souvent ses tâches aux autres et qui lâche des mots qui pourrait faire honte à un pirate de temps en temps, mais surtout quand on la met en rogne. Elle est aussi très gentille et serviable, mais c'est surtout lorsqu'elle se transforme. Elle a plusieurs qualités comme elle a plusieurs défauts. A toutes les fois qu'on parle de toi, elle essaie toujours de nous prouver qu'elle est… meilleure qu'avant. Elle fait plusieurs efforts pour nous faire plaisir et montrer qu'elle peut être aussi forte et dévouée que sa forme divine, mais moi, sa sœur et ses autres copines… on trouve qu'elle en fait trop et qu'elle est peut-être en pleine crise existentielle.  
— Une… crise existentielle? Dit la princesse en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Par Célestia, j'ignorais qu'elle était malade…  
— Je suis infirmière et je peux t'assurer que physiquement tout va bien… mais mentalement, elle semble blessée.  
— Oh non… Oh non… Tout ça c'est de ma faute, dit la princesse.  
— Mais non, mais non, dit Compa. Nep-Nep est simplement en train de changer… de mûrir. C'est un bon point pour elle. Nous devons être patientes envers elle, c'est tout. Tu as eu une très bonne influence sur elle, rassure toi.

La demoiselle aux mèches roses soupira de soulagement baissant son regard vers son chien.

— Il y a tant de choses que Neptune et moi n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter durant son temps chez moi. J'avais des doutes qu'elle ne montrait pas entièrement sa personnalité. Moi et les autres, on arrivait à ressentir un malaise chez elle de temps en temps, mais elle était toujours si gentille envers nous, on s'est rapidement attachés à elle.  
— Je sais… Nep-Nep est naturellement douée pour se faire des amies. C'est pourquoi elle est notre leader. Mais le fait qu'elle ait tant voulu vous faire une bonne impression me surprend. Tu sais, moi et IF on ne va pas toujours être là pour elle et sa sœur. Contrairement aux déesses, nous sommes mortelles. Quand elle a mentionnée que les princesses d'Équestria ont une longue durée de vie, ça a sapée le moral d'Iffy.  
— Oh… la mortalité… dit Twilight.  
— Mais je comprends pourquoi Nep-Nep en parle ainsi. Elle s'est dit qu'avec les portails, elle pourrait te rendre visite plus souvent durant les décennies à venir. C'est comme si… elle avait retrouvé un certain espoir pour l'avenir.

Twilight avala sa salive et regarda le chien une seconde fois, lui grattant derrière les oreilles.

« Tu sais, Compa… Moi aussi il m'arrive de penser au fait que mes copines ne vont pas toutes vivre éternellement… Il est fort possible que je vive aussi longtemps que Célestia et Luna et des fois, je me dis que je vais être malheureuse sans mes amies… » Dit Twilight. « Mais quand Neptune m'a dit qu'elle était une déesse, cela à germer cette idée dans ma tête que je pourrai peut-être visiter d'autres dimensions et tisser des liens avec des gens comme elle. Mes amies à Ponyville ne vont pas vivre aussi longtemps que moi, sans doute… mais j'aurais toujours des âmes sœurs comme Neptune dans ces dimensions, qui ne cherchent qu'à s'entraider… Je ne cherchais pas à vous faire du mal. »

Compa hocha de la tête. « Wow… C'est vrai, ça mérite réflexion. La solitude que peuvent ressentir les déesses, ça doit pas être évident, » dit-elle. « Et comme tu le dis, vous vous comprenez sûrement parce que vous savez que vous avez tant d'années devant vous. Votre règne commence à peine et vous avez toute une existence qui vous attend… Dans plusieurs années, je serais trop vieille pour combattre à ses côtés, même que je serais probablement morte. J'espère toutefois que mes enfants et les enfants de mes enfants pourrons assister Nep-Nep et Gear, peu importe où la nation les mènera. »

— Mais bien sûr! La descendance de mes copines… Je pourrai tout leur apprendre de leurs mères, leurs grand-mères, ainsi de suite. Ça m'attriste de savoir que je vais vivre plus longtemps qu'elles, mais la simple idée de me faire de nouvelles amies m'inspire.  
— C'est justement ce que j'espère apprendre à Nep-Nep. L'importance de l'amitié, c'est ton domaine donc je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es ici.  
— Je vois que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je tiens à elle, comme tu tiens à elle… L'amitié est magique, dit Twilight. C'est ce qui nous donne des forces, qui nous donne envie d'avancer et de persister peu importe les embuches qui nous attendent.

Pendant ce temps, Neptune, Nepgear et Histoire revenaient de la pièce d'à côté. L'aînée des déesses s'est calmée et les deux autres avaient acceptée de rendre service à celle-ci, en essayant de se comporter convenablement devant la princesse.

Compa et Twilight étaient toujours plongée dans leur conversation sur l'importance des connections alors quand les trois dames s'installèrent à table.

« Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, » dit Neptune en souriant. « Heureuse de voir quelques sourires. »

— A toutes les fois que Twilight ouvre sa bouche au sujet de l'amitié, ça peut durer des heures, dit Spike en regardant Nepgear. Au fait Twi, tu peux me poser par terre?  
— Bien sûr mon toutou, dit-elle avant de déposer le chien à ses pieds. Tiens, prends cet os…

Elle sortit de son petit sac un biscuit en forme d'os qu'elle donna à Spike, qui se mit aussitôt à le ronger voracement.

— IF ne viendra pas finalement, dit Compa, qui venait de lire un message texto. Elle est au resto…  
— Mince… Elle a vraiment un sale caractère, grogna Neptune.  
— Au fait, je peux aller préparer plus de salade pour toi, Twilight. Je sais que tu es végétarienne, mais j'ignorais que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, explique Nepgear.  
— Pour celles qui ne veulent pas leur salade, levez la main, offrit Neptune en levant la sienne.

Compa, Histoire et Nepgear levèrent leurs mains et toutes les trois mirent leur part de salade dans une assiette vide qu'elles servirent à la princesse.

« Oh, mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous faire tant de soucis pour moi, » dit Twilight. « J'aurai pu me préparer quelque chose moi-même… Mais c'est bête, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne votre système monétaire à Planeptune. »

— Je t'assure que ce soir, je ne voulais pas de salade, dit Neptune. Y'a des aubergines… berk…  
— Eh, mais c'est bon des aubergines, dit Nepgear, frustrée.  
— Oh… Les fameuses aubergines, dit la princesse. Elles ne viennent pas de la même ferme où Arfoire produit les siennes, hein?

Histoire cligna des yeux quelques fois, se demandant de quelle Arfoire elle mentionnait car celle de cette dimension est morte il y a des années et n'a jamais fait de ferme d'aubergines. A moins qu'elle parle de la version Ultra… en fouillant dans ses archives, elle se rendit compte qu'un endroit associé aux aubergines mutantes avait été trouvée au sud de la version Ultra de Planeptune.

— Je peux t'assurer que nos aubergines sont cultivées dans nos propres jardins, dit Nepgear. Elles ne sont ni mutantes, ni dangereuses à manger.  
— Dans ce cas, je veux bien essayer cette salade, dit la princesse qui prit une bouchée. Ohhh… Un pur délice!

Neptune lui passa un morceau de baguette de pain gratiné et lui servit un peu de jus de fruit, retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Même si IF n'était pas présente à leur table ce soir-là, rien ne gâcherait le fait qu'elle puisse passer un peu de temps avec Twilight. Elle cachait malgré tout sa frustration derrière un faux sourire et un petit rire lorsqu'on mentionna l'absence d'Iffy une autre fois.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha enfin, Twilight et Spike furent escortées dans la chambre personnelle de Neptune qui dormirait sur ses coussins ce soir, laissant la princesse et le chien partager le lit de celle-ci. La chambre de la déesse ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'elle avait vu durant les quelques jours qu'elle passa dans la dimension du lycée d'Équestria. Il y avait une console de jeux vidéo ici, un ordinateur là, une bibliothèque là-bas, une table avec un plateau de friandises, des magazines éparpillées partout, des coffrets à DVDs dans une grande boite à plastique, etc. La chambre de Neptune était un vrai fouillis.

Twilight se mit à rire en voyant une paire de chaussettes tomber sur la tête de Neptune lorsqu'elle s'assit par terre, tout près de sa commode, tout en poussant l'un de ses grand coussins près de celui-ci. La déesse essayait de faire un peu de place afin de laisser passer son amie mais était embarrassée par le désordre de sa chambre. Au moins les draps de son lit avaient été changés durant la journée…

— C'est… spécial, il faut l'admettre, dit la princesse.  
— Ouais, c'est bon… Pas besoin de me le rappeler, j'aurai fait le ménage si j'avais sût que tu venais si tôt, dit Neptune avant de rire. Mais bon, comme les autres te l'ont dit, je suis une grosse paresseuse…  
— Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu de toi durant ta visite. Mais il est vrai que maintenant que je vois ces piles de trucs entremêlés… Oulah, Neptune.  
— Je suis loin d'être parfaite…  
— Sais-tu, c'est un peu comme ça que Rainbow Dash arrange sa chambre elle aussi. Elle n'aime pas vraiment s'organiser.  
— Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient au fait?

Twilight vint s'asseoir à côté de Neptune, sur le lit et sortit les lettres qu'elle avait emportées du monde d'Équestria. Toutes avaient été écrites par les copines de Twilight et la première que la princesse offrit à Neptune fût celle de Rainbow.

« Salut Neptune,

J'espère que ça va bien chez toi et que cette vilaine sorcière a reçu sa punition. On se connait peu, mais t'as été cool avec nous. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt. Je me demande quelle sorte de romans tu lis… Tu m'as mentionnée aimer les trucs d'action et d'aventure, moi je n'aime pas trop la lecture… sauf que je suis fan de Daring-Doo, une sorte d'aventurière de ruines et de jungles sauvages. Si jamais tu reviens chez nous un de ces jours, je te passerai mes copies.

Prends soin de Twi durant son séjour à Gamindustri, d'acc'?  
La chouette mais non la moindre, Rainbow. »

Neptune se souvint avoir discuté de livres avec Rainbow Dash et les autres poneys lorsqu'elles se promenaient dans les bois, Daring-Doo semblait intéressant. Twilight quant à elle lisait de tout et adorait la lecture. Elles passèrent les quelques minutes qui suivirent à discuter des récents évènements dans leurs mondes respectifs. Apparemment, un groupe de poneys chantant a cappella avait décidé de former un spectacle et Fluttershy en faisait partit. Rarity avait fait un nouveau défilé de mode pour les enfants du village, Rainbow Dash était retournée à son entraînement académique avec une équipe sportive dont Neptune ne retenait pas le nom. Pinkie Pie quant à elle avait organisée plusieurs fêtes durant les trois derniers mois et avait reçu la visite d'un poney appelé Cheese Sandwich qui souhaitait la recruter pour la fête d'un ami à lui. Twilight était un peu vague dans les détails, mais Neptune était enchantée de voir que ses nouvelles amies étaient toutes occupées dans différentes tâches.

« Au fait, Neptune… » Demande Twilight alors que cette dernière est en train de lui faire une tresse dans les cheveux. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Arfoire et Warechu? »

— Plutia a envoyée Arfoire en taule pour ses actions, elle fait présentement des travaux communautaires et on a scellé ses pouvoirs avec un bracelet spécial. Warechu a décidé de ne plus s'associer avec elle et on n'a plus entendu parler de lui.  
— Ah bon…? Je croyais qu'elle tenterait de se venger après ce qu'on lui a fait. Pinkie est déçue que le château soit redevenu poussiéreux dernièrement. Je pense que nous allons devoir le rénover et y emménager quelques-unes de nos affaires personnelles. Je crois que nous pourrions nous en servir comme chalet pour nos vacances personnelles.  
— Ça me semble un très bon choix.  
— Au fait, on ne t'a jamais parlé de notre amie Zecora. C'est un zèbre qui fait d'excellentes potions et elle connait des tonnes de combinaisons spéciales pour ses ingrédients magiques. Mais ce qui fait son charme, c'est qu'elle parle souvent en rimes. Elle vit près du château, ça me donne envie de l'inviter lors de notre prochaine visite là-bas. Je crois même lui offrir l'endroit si elle en a besoin pour ses propres désirs personnels.  
— Il faut bien que cet endroit vous serve à quelque chose.  
— C'est aussi ce que je me dis. Dur de prendre des décisions quand on est la seule princesse de Ponyville, hein? Madame le Maire croit que je suis en mesure de prendre cette décision moi-même. Ahhh, suis-je sotte. Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de te la présenter. Dommage. C'est une gentille dame.  
— J'aurai d'autres occasions de vous visiter, non? Alors ne t'en fais pas. Je me demande si je pourrai emmener quelqu'un avec moi…  
— Dans ce cas, il faudra nous assurer de savoir qui c'est et nous préparer en conséquences. Un endroit où dormir, de quoi vous nourrir quelques jours, etc.  
— Imagine si nos deux nations pourraient apprendre à coexister par le biais de nos portails… ça serait, intéressant.  
— Un jour, peut-être, mais je crois que nous devrions prendre une journée à la fois.  
— Dans ce cas, lorsque tu auras besoin de te calmer les neurones, tu sais où me trouver. Je ne changerai pas de place à moins d'être appelée en mission quelque part.

Twilight se mit à rire puis répliqua : « Tu es donc très occupée, à ce que je vois. C'était quoi ta dernière aventure au fait? »

Elle leva sa tête vers Neptune qui venait de terminer sa tresse, alors que Twilight avait la tête entre ses jambes.

— Une livraison de pudding pour Peashy.  
— Du pudding? Pour Peashy? C'est qui au fait?  
— Une fillette pour qui je faisais du baby-sitting dans l'Ultradimension. Elle passait son temps à me voler mes puddings et j'en passe. Ces dernières semaines, elle refusait de déguster ses desserts alors Plutia m'a fait une requête d'emporter quelques puddings avec mon nom écrit sur les boites… C'est une vieille méthode que nous avons trouvé pour la faire manger quand elle n'avait que deux ou trois ans.  
— C'est qu'elle est adorable, dit Spike, se moquant légèrement de Neptune. C'est marrant de savoir que tu as un côté maternel.  
— Oh, je suis capable d'être responsable, chiala Neptune qui mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

Tous les trois s'échangèrent des regards espiègles avant de rire aux éclats. Histoire dût se rendre à quelques reprises à la chambre de Neptune pour la rappeler que les autres résidents du Basilicom essayaient de dormir. La nuit fût longue pour la pauvre fée qui essayait malgré tout de dormir dans la pièce d'à côté.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes de l'auteur:** Pardon pour le délai. Je suis crevé avec mes nombreuses sessions d'Atelier Shallie et mon marathon de South Park. J'étais aussi en panne d'inspiration alors j'ai dû retravailler le huitième chapitre plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfait. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 8** : Retour à Ponyville

Durant la nuit, IF ne retourna pas au Basilicom et traversa le portail multidimensionnel, laissant comme seul message un texto sur l'appareil portable de Compa-chan. Lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent toutes le lendemain, le groupe se rassembla dans la salle de conférence au centre du bâtiment. Neptune semblait vexée qu'IF ait pris cette décision sans même lui avoir parlé et Twilight se demandait ce qui poussait la dame à réagir ainsi.

« Le texto dit qu'elle se rend à Équestria pour des raisons personnelles, après ça, plus rien, » dit Compa en montrant le texto à Histoire.

— Pourquoi ma dimension? Se demande Twilight.  
— Je crois qu'elle essaie de me faire passer un message dit Neptune en se mettant une main sur la joue. Je n'arrêtais pas de parler de votre monde durant les derniers mois, elle a sûrement développée une certaine haine envers ta ville…  
— Pourquoi une haine? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait? Dit la princesse.  
— Je ne crois pas qu'elle déteste Twilight ou Équestria, c'est la curiosité qui la pousse à agir ainsi, dit Histoire. IF est de nature aventurière et farouche, des fois elle est très entêtée. Je crois qu'elle est déterminée à comprendre ce qui te fascine chez ce monde.  
— Mais Célestia n'est pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée qu'on accueille trop d'inconnus chez nous, surtout si vous n'êtes pas habitués à trotter comme des chevaux, explique Spike.

La fée incline sa tête vers le chien et se met à réfléchir un instant avant de tourner sa tête vers Twilight puis Neptune : « Pourriez-vous partir à sa recherche? Je sais que tu es en vacance, Twilight mais j'aimerai que tu puisses nous aider. IF est quelqu'un de très important dans notre communauté et s'il fallait qu'elle soit blessée ou capturée par l'un de vos ennemis, nous serions dans de beaux draps. Je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter le Basilicom et IF avait des tâches très importantes à accomplir à la guilde des aventuriers. »

— Et moi? Je fais quoi? Demande Nepgear. Je reste coincée ici comme la dernière fois?  
— Neptune a besoin de toi ici, dit Histoire. Pas vrai Neptune?

La grande sœur de Nepgear hocha de la tête puis mit une main sur l'épaule de sa cadette : « Ne t'en fais pas, sœurette, je vais te ramener des souvenirs. »

— C'est trop injuste, dit-elle. J'aurai aimée connaître tes nouvelles amies.  
— Tu as tes responsabilités Nepgear, peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras prendre congé et aller leur rendre visite, dit la secrétaire ailée. Pour le moment, cette tâche ne peut pas attendre. Neptune doit retrouver IF à tout prix. Compa, j'aimerais que tu accompagnes Neptune dans cette quête.  
— M-moi? Dit l'infirmière.  
— Tu as un congé de quelques jours non? Je contacterai la clinique où tu travailles au cas où vous ne reviendriez pas avant une semaine.  
— Je… Je vois…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir pris leurs petits déjeuners rapidement, Twilight et Neptune ramassèrent leurs affaires personnelles et furent escortées au portail avec Nepgear qui embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avant de serrer la main de Twilight.

« Prends soin de ma frangine pour moi, OK? » dit-elle.

— Tu peux compter sur moi, lorsqu'on aura trouvé IF, on reviendra fêter tout ça avec toi.  
— Promis? Demande la cadette de la déesse.  
— Promis, dit Neptune.  
— Je suis effrayée… mentionne Compa de son côté.  
— Pas besoin d'avoir peur, Miss, dit Spike. Neptune a pu s'adapter rapidement, et si c'est le cas, IF aussi n'a pas eu trop de problèmes pour se déplacer.

L'infirmière était inquiète pour le bien-être de sa meilleure amie mais davantage craintive à l'idée de se retrouver dans un corps étranger. Spike sauta des bras de sa maîtresse et bondit ensuite dans le portail. Nepgear salua les filles alors qu'elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans le portail et retourna la tête basse en direction du Basilicom.

* * *

Spike fût le premier à sortir de l'autre côté du miroir magique de Twilight, au château de Ponyville. Il était heureux de retrouver son corps de dragonnet. Neptune et Twilight suivirent celui-ci et elles furent rapidement rejoint par une licorne beige avec une marque de beauté au motif de seringue en-dessous d'un « C » qui semblait avoir été cousu dans une barrette à cheveux. La licorne avait un bandeau au même motif avec un cuir bien travaillé. La pauvre licorne avait de la difficulté à rester debout sur ses pattes.

— C'est normal que je me sente si déséquilibrée? Demande Compa, les yeux tournant dans leur orbite. J'ai mal au cœur…  
— C'est toujours comme ça les premières fois qu'on voyage par portail, explique Twilight. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite t'adapter.  
— C'est comme porter de nouveaux vêtements, il y a toujours une période d'adaptation, dit Spike. Neptune a appris à marcher en moins d'une heure, on va voir si tu peux battre son record.  
— Hé, c'est vilain ça! Dit Neptune en toisant le dragon du regard.

Le bébé dragon se mit à rigoler et se cacha derrière l'alicorne pourpre, voyant que Neptune voulait à présent lui botter les fesses. Twilight les observa en soupirant alors que Compa tentait de faire son premier trot vers l'avant.

« Nous allons devoir réunir mes amis et lancer une recherche pour IF », dit Twilight. « Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, si ça se trouve. »

— Rainbow Dash est la mieux placée pour ça, dit Neptune. Elle vole à une vitesse hallucinante et voit tout d'en haut.  
— Demandons à Madame le Maire si on n'a pas mis quelqu'un dans les cellules dernièrement.  
— Vous avez un poste de police? Demande Neptune.  
— Oui, il se situe près de la mairie. C'est le premier endroit où on devrait se rendre pour tout individu suspect à Ponyville, après tout. Enfin, il y avait ma bibliothèque avant parce que tout le monde s'y rendait pour me demander conseille… Toutefois, le poste de police a toujours été un endroit respecté de notre village.

Neptune et Twilight laissèrent Compa se remettre de ses émotions et faire quelques trots avant de se diriger à l'extérieur du palais. Il faisait jour et ensoleillé à Ponyville, comme à Planeptune. Les poneys à l'extérieur continuaient leur train-train quotidien. Pinkie Pie, travaillant toujours au Café, laissa le comptoir à son employeur pour aller voir Twilight et les autres alors qu'elles s'approchaient du bâtiment.

— Déjà de retour? Dit-elle en regardant sa grande amie. Vous êtes accompagnées je vois, dit-elle. Bonjour toi, ça va? Moi c'est Pinkie!  
— Enchantée… répondit Compa, timidement alors que le poney rose lui serrait le sabot rapidement et avec une poigne de fer.  
— Compa, j'aimerai te présenter Pinkie Pie, dit Neptune. C'est l'organisatrice officielle d'évènements et de fêtes de la ville.  
— Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas célébrer avant de retrouver IF, dit Twilight.  
— Hein? Dit Pinkie. Qui est Aïl-Ef?

Neptune et Twilight expliquèrent la situation à la pouliche terrestre jusqu'à ce qu'une ampoule s'allume au-dessus de sa tête. L'ampoule disparut dans un nuage de poussière sous les regards ébahis des filles alors qu'elle partit comme une fusée parler à son employeur, pour ensuite revenir vers elle, une trentaine de secondes plus tard.

« Je viens avec vous, » dit-elle. « Le patron n'a pas besoin de moi pour la prochaine heure, j'aimerai me rendre utile, on va bien finir par trouver quelques indices. »

— Merci pour ton soutient, Pinkie, dit Twilight.  
— Pas de quoi. J'ai hâte de rencontrer votre amie.  
— J'ignore si elle a présentement envie d'être vue… mentionne Neptune, agacée.  
— Pourquoi donc? Demande la pouliche.  
— Disons qu'elle m'en veut un peu d'avoir passé trop de temps à rêvasser sur Équestria durant mon retour chez moi.  
— Allons, allons, dit Compa. Elle ne doit pas être si loin que ça…  
— Elle a un sacré caractère, disons, ajoute la déesse.

Elles passèrent devant ce qui semblait être un arbre détruit par des flammes. Neptune et Compa s'arrêtèrent devant celui-ci et observèrent Twilight et Pinkie Pie.

« Pourquoi y'a cet arbre brûlé au beau milieu de la ville, au fait? » dit la déesse.

— C'est mon ancienne demeure, dit Twilight, la tête basse. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de tout nettoyer... Quelques jours après avoir rendu une visite à un village à l'autre bout d'Équestria, les filles m'ont aidé à me sentir chez moi au château.  
— Ah Starlight Glimmer… Ça me rappelle qu'on ne l'a pas revue depuis cet incident, dit Pinkie Pie qui grimaçait avec dédain.  
— C'est qui Starlight Glimmer? Demande Neptune.  
— Pour faire une histoire courte, elle volait les marques de beauté de tout le monde et les forçait à vivre dans une communauté où elle dictait toutes les lois… On s'est arrangées pour sauver ces poneys et la vie a repris son cours normal pour eux après qu'on soit revenu à Ponyville, dit Twilight. C'était y'a trois mois, avant qu'on te rencontre, Neptune.  
— Ohhhh… dit la Déesse. Les marques de beautés sont si importantes que ça?  
— Elles représentent notre personnalité et nos qualités.  
— Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ma marque me représente, dit Neptune, mais au moins elle a du style.  
— Jusqu'à présent, elle t'a permise d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de déesse dans cette dimension, dit la princesse. Donc je crois que tu connais déjà ta réponse.

Compa regarda le symbole sur son flanc et remarqua la seringue. « Ça colle bien avec mon emploi », dit-elle. « Par contre, comment vais-je pouvoir soigner qui que ce soit avec ces pattes maladroites? Je n'ai pas de doigts… »

— Je t'apprendrais à te servir de la magie, dit la princesse. Tu possèdes une corne, donc ça devrait venir tout seul avec un peu d'entraînement.  
— Eh les filles, regardez! Dit Pinkie Pie en pointant en direction de la ferme de la Douce Pomme.

Applejack approchait avec un chariot de pommes qu'elle comptait vendre au marché, Twilight lui expliqua la situation et la fermière leur dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu de visiteur à Ponyville durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Le groupe se dirigea ensuite au bureau de la mairesse. Celle-ci n'avait aucune information à leur donnée concernant la disparition d'IF. Les cellules étaient vides aussi, dit-elle. Tout semblait normal selon la vieille jument. Découragées, Neptune et Compa sortirent de la mairie d'un pas lent.

« Ne vous en faites pas, on va finir par la retrouver, » dit Twilight.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui m'embête dit l'infirmière. C'est qu'elle ne connait pas les lois de votre monde et j'ai peur qu'elle s'attire des problèmes.  
— D'après moi, elle va tenter de se faire discrète et étudier les gens du village au loin. Tu connais IF, Compa, elle est discrète et bien informée lorsqu'elle part en mission.  
— Si ça se trouve, elle s'est perdue et ne sait plus comment retrouver son chemin, couine la licorne beige. Oh, Iffy…

Pinkie avait un peu de peine pour la dame, alors elle décida de lui remonter le moral en faisant apparaître de longs ballons avec lesquels elle se mit à faire un casque pour Compa. Une fois terminé, elle le mit sur sa propre tête avec des lunettes bizarres et une fausse moustache. Elle lui fit une grimace rigolote et la licorne se mit à rire.

« En effet, Neptune, elle est rigolote », dit Compa qui se mit à sourire.

— Je ne supporte pas les airs tristes, dit Pinkie. Alors fais-moi ton plus beau sourire.  
— C'est ce que je fais… répondit Compa, embarrassée.

Durant la prochaine heure, les quatre pouliches firent le tour du village et posèrent des questions à ses habitants. Personne n'a vu d'étranger à Ponyville à part Compa. Rainbow Dash, Rarity et Fluttershy confirmèrent toutes la même chose. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une hypothèse pour la déesse et c'était qu'IF s'était rendue à la forêt d'Everett par elle-même et ce sans guide. Twilight n'aimait pas du tout cette idée, étant donné que la jeune femme ne connaissait rien de ce monde et que ces bois étaient très dangereux pour n'importe qui.

— Je vais devoir envoyer Rainbow faire un tour dans les bois, dit Twilight. Nous devrions faire une pause cependant avant de reprendre nos recherches.  
— Bonne idée, je commence à avoir faim, dit Neptune qui sentir son estomac grogner.  
— Mais on a eu notre petit-déjeuner déjà, déclare Spike, sur le dos de Twilight.  
— Je sais, mais j'ai à peine eu le temps de grignoter, se plaint la déesse.  
— J'ai des cupcakes chez moi, dit Pinkie. J'en ai préparé plusieurs hier pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'un client, qui finalement m'a dit que sa fête ne peut pas être célébrée avant la semaine prochaine.  
— Oh! Des cupcakes! Lance Neptune. Ceux qu'Applejack avait faits pour sa soirée étaient divins. D'ailleurs, je lui demanderai bien sa recette de pudding…

Les quatre pouliches et le bébé dragon se rendirent donc chez Pinkie Pie dans le calme. Twilight était perdue dans ses pensées alors que Compa essayait de comprendre comment fonctionnait la magie de sa corne. L'infirmière se demandait honnêtement si Histoire avait bien fait de l'envoyer avec Neptune. La déesse semblait complètement calme contrairement à elle qui se sentait anxieuse à l'idée de ne pas savoir se servir de son nouveau corps.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pinkie servit les cupcakes et du thé à ses invitées alors que les trois autres pouliches étaient installées dans son living-room avec le bébé dragon. Twilight enseignait à Compa comment lever des objets avec sa magie. Spike décida de retourner temporairement au château afin d'aller préparer un sac de voyage.

« Une fois que tu auras saisis comment manipuler l'énergie magique qui sommeille en toi, tu pourras t'en servir pour lancer tes propres sorts », explique-t-elle alors que l'infirmière se concentrait sur une pièce d'or.

— Dans notre dimension, Compa avait des incantations de guérison, dit Neptune. Si elle pourrait réapprendre tout ça rapidement, ça nous donnerait un avantage lors d'un combat.  
— Nous nous rendons dans les bois, donc forcément nous risquons de croiser des créatures sauvages, ce genre de magie pourrait nous être utile, Twilight.  
— Hé hé hé… Merci de tout mettre cette pression sur moi… dit l'infirmière, inquiète.  
— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur Compa.  
— J'ai beau essayer ton conseil, la magie ne veut pas coopérer avec ma corne.  
— Il faut souhaiter et laisser faire la magie faire le reste. Y penser ne fera qu'interrompre le processus, déclare Twilight. Utilise ton cœur et non ta tête. Imagine que tu mettais toute ta vie entre les sabots de ta déesse, cette foi, tu dois t'en servir pour ta propre magie.  
— Mon cœur et non ma tête… Mon cœur et non ma tête…

Pinkie déposa l'assiette de cupcakes sur la petite table ronde du salon, alors que Compa réussissait enfin à utiliser les pouvoirs de sa corne. La pièce d'or fût soulever rapidement et l'infrimière garda le contrôle de la pièce pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de la faire tomber. Neptune sirotait le thé en silence, écoutant la conversation entre Twilight et son amie guérisseuse. Twilight prenait un ton particulier lorsqu'elle enseignait, la déesse comprit qu'elle avait un talent hors pair pour apprendre la magie aux licornes.

Neptune était aussi étonnée de constater que Twilight avait rapidement lié ses propres théories magiques au concept de la foi, celui des Parts de Gamindustri. Grâce à l'apprentissage rapide de la princesse, l'infirmière avait compris comment se servir de ses pouvoirs. La déesse enviait Twilight d'être aussi rusée et capable de s'adapter, peu importe la situation. Neptune était surtout une fille d'action qui aimait faire des blagues, le côté intellectuel de certaines personnes l'ennuyait… sauf que Twilight était son exception car elle était aussi une très bonne amie.

« Bah tu vois, Compa » dit Pinkie Pie qui offrit un cupcake rose à l'infirmière, « Tu es capable de tout faire tant que tu crois en toi. Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter pour si peu, plus tôt. »

Compa sourit avant de prendre une bouchée de cupcake, lequel elle soulevait avec la magie de lévitation que Twilight lui avait apprise. Elle semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise.

« A-t-on des nouvelles de Rainbow Dash? » demande Twilight qui tourna son regard vers Pinkie.

La pouliche rose fit non de la tête. Plus tôt, la jument bleue avait offert de survoler les bois et de revenir pour leur dire si elle avait vu un poney perdu à l'horizon. Ça fait maintenant presque deux heures qu'elle est partie, mais à la vitesse qu'elle volait très haut dans le ciel, elle finirait bien par trouver les traces d'IF si cette dernière s'était égarée dans les bois.

* * *

IF avait rôdée autour de Ponyville durant la matinée alors que tout le monde sauf les fermiers, dormaient encore. Ça lui prit quelques minutes avant de comprendre comment fonctionnait les sabots de sa nouvelle apparence, elle sortit du palais où elle était arrivée et longea une rivière pendant un moment, observant son reflet dans l'eau alors que le clair de lune éclairait ses traits à travers les reflets projetés dans les ruisseaux. Sa fourrure était de la même couleur que son manteau dans l'autre monde, légèrement plus clair toutefois, et sa crinière et sa queue étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux humains. Son ruban était toujours attaché à sa crinière et à ses flancs, elle était marquée de deux katars entrecroisés. Ironiquement, ses armes avaient disparus une fois qu'elle avait accédée à cette dimension.

L'atmosphère était paisible et rustique, contrairement à la ville où l'on arrivait à vivre de jour comme de nuit. C'était donc ça, la fameuse Équestria qui avait tant charmée sa déesse. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil avaient finis par éclairer une bonne partie du paysage, la pouliche décida de s'éloigner de la communauté et trotter dans une clairière où elle trouvait une cabane dans un arbre, ainsi qu'une table à piquenique pas très loin de celle-ci. La petite maisonnette était assez grande pour des enfants et l'aventurière réalisa qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle pensait que grimper l'escalier rétractable serait une bonne idée mais au moment où elle entendit celui-ci grincer sous son poids, elle recula.

Décidément, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour moi si je veux me cacher, dit-elle. Sa quête personnelle consistait d'analyser les gens de Ponyville et d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Neptune ne rêvait que de cet endroit dernièrement. Elle était jalouse à l'idée que son amie passe plus de temps avec la Princesse qu'elle ou qu'elle ne parle que d'elle. Après qu'elle soit revenue trois mois plus tôt, elle avait changée d'attitude et semblait moins intéressée envers son groupe à Planeptune. Au lieu de passer plus de temps avec elle et Compa, comme avant, elle s'absentait souvent pour se rendre à Lastation, Lowee et Leanbox. Histoire trouvait qu'IF était un peu plus agressive pour cette raison, même si cette dernière niait avec fougue qu'elle était tout à fait normale. L'aventurière cherchait simplement à comprendre la fascination de Neptune pour un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas.

— Eh Sweetie, t'as apportée les crayons de couleur? Dit une voix derrière IF alors qu'elle réalisait qu'un groupe de gamines s'en venait dans cette direction.  
— Ouais, et Scootaloo s'en vient avec le panier de piquenique.  
— Notre réunion des Chercheuses de Talents va être géniale!

IF se cacha derrière l'arbre de la cabane et écouta attentivement la discussion entre les deux gamines. De sa position, l'une d'entre elle était sans corne et sans ailes, et avait un ruban rouge sur la tête. L'autre avait une corne, elle déposait son sac à dos sur la table en bois.

— Twilight est partie dans une autre dimension, ma sœur m'a racontée hier, raconte la petite licorne blanche à la pouliche dorée. Ça doit faire bizarre de se retrouver dans un tout autre univers. Imagine si nous pourrions gagner nos marques là-bas!  
— Applejack m'a défendue de m'approcher du miroir, dit l'autre poney. De toute manière, il n'y a que Twilight qui sache retrouver son chemin dans le portail.  
— Scootaloo m'a dit l'autre jour qu'elle aimerait trop rencontrer nos versions humaines à l'académie où Twilight est allée.  
— T'imagine le danger dans lequel elle nous mettrait si nous nous s'y rendions?

IF semblait agacée que même les gamines avaient comme sujet de discussion les voyages multidimensionnels. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Arfoire, l'aventurière était choquée d'apprendre que les poneys n'avaient pas peur des visiteurs ou semblaient inconscients du danger qu'ils courent avec les psychopathes de son monde. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un bourgeon volant au vent vint se poser sur son nez. Elle tenta de le repousser une fraction de seconde plus tôt, mais trop tard, elle lâcha un éternuement.

Applebloom et Sweetie Belle délaissèrent la table un moment, courant en direction de l'arbre où elles trouvèrent la pouliche plus âgée, légèrement embêtée d'être à découvert. Applebloom tenait un balai entre ses dents, prête à défendre son territoire alors que Sweetie demeurait sur ses gardes. « Euh… On t'a jamais vu au village toi, t'es nouvelle? » dit la petite licorne.

Applebloom lâcha le balai et mit une patte devant son amie, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage. « C'est peut-être une criminelle », dit-elle. « Reste où tu es… »

— Ça va, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal… Ai-je l'air d'une meurtrière ou quoi?  
— Ta crinière est toute abîmée, remarqua Applebloom.  
— Hein? Dit IF en agrippant sa chevelure d'une patte, pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait du feuillage et des brindilles de coincées dans celles-ci alors que le reste semblait ébouriffé par l'écorce de l'arbre auquel elle s'était collé.

IF sortit de sa cachette, et se révéla à la lumière du jour.

« Je suis IF, représentante de Planeptune », dit la pouliche terrestre. « Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de Neptune, pas vrai? C'est une amie de votre princesse. »

— Vaguement, pour être honnête, dit la petite licorne. On sait qu'une jument bizarre est venue nous rendre visite il y a trois mois et qu'elle repartit une semaine plus tard avec un drôle de rat et une autre dame, à part ça, on sait juste que Twilight est amie avec votre Neptune.  
— Je vois… C'est… charmant, votre monde. Plus, coloré que je l'aurai imaginé…  
— Sweetie, sa crinière m'embête… Passe-moi ton peigne, ordonna la pouliche à la boucle rouge.  
— Eh, je n'ai pas besoin d'ai—commentait IF, avant de sentir une patte la forcer à s'asseoir au sol. Aussitôt, Applebloom prit une brosse du sac à dos de son amie et commença à démêler la crinière d'IF qui se laissa faire.  
— Tut, tut. L'apparence n'est peut-être pas importante pour toi, dit Sweetie Belle, mais pour faire bonne impression, ma sœur me dit toujours qu'il faut être propre et bien soigné.  
— Enfin… Je crois qu'elle a raison, dit l'aventurière qui s'avoua vaincue.

Quelques instants plus tard, les enfants accompagnèrent la plus grade vers la table après qu'Applebloom ait arrangé la crinière noisette d'IF. Le ruban avait été replacé à l'aveuglette par l'aventurière elle-même qui n'était pas certaine de la logique derrière ses sabots. Le monde d'Équestria était étrange, mais l'adaptation venait rapidement. Une petite pégase arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un panier de sandwiches et des bouteilles d'eau.

— Eh? C'est qui la nouvelle? Demande-t-elle alors qu'elle regarde IF, intriguée.  
— Une amie de Neptune, dit Sweetie. Elle a décidée de nous rendre visite.  
— En fait… J'étais curieuse, précise la pouliche bleue.  
— Oh, c'est quoi les trucs qui représentent ta marque de beauté?

La marque de beauté? IF se souvint que c'était les symboles sur les flancs des poneys. Ils représentent une partie de leurs personnalités et de leurs talents.

— Ce sont des katars, explique IF. Des armes tranchantes dont je me sers pour attaquer mes adversaires lorsque je pars en mission.  
— En mission!? Es-tu un agent double? Un ninja? Une espionne!? Demande Scootaloo, soudainement intriguée.  
— En quelque sorte…  
— Une fille d'action, j'adore! S'écrit Scootaloo en battant des ailes rapidement et se laissant flotter légèrement dans les airs.

IF examina la gamine faire des mouvements d'arts martiaux avant de tomber sur son popotin, ce qui fit rire l'aventurière.

« En fait, je suis une agente pour Neptune. Je botte les fesses des méchants, capture nos ennemis, les interrogent, délivre des paquets importants pour des clients, un peu de tout. J'ai un réseau de contacts assez grand chez moi », explique-t-elle. « Chez nous, on une guilde d'aventuriers qui viennent en aide à nos nations, mais la majeure partie du temps, c'est nos déesses qui font les plus lourdes tâches. Je suis l'une des rares aventurières qui ait atteint un rang très haut dans la guilde… Pour être honnête, je ne fais pas ça pour les titres, mais parce que j'aime voyager et avoir de nouvelles histoires à raconter à mes potes. »

— Neptune doit être chanceuse d'avoir une amie comme toi, dit Sweetie. J'aimerai trop que ma sœur me raconte des histoires, mais elle est toujours trop occupée à travailler…  
— Applejack de mon côté est douée pour bien des choses, raconte Applebloom, Mais elle n'a jamais vraiment été capable de me raconter des histoires comme Twilight Sparkle le fait lorsqu'elle vient faire du babysitting chez moi. Quant à mon grand nigaud de frère, il est toujours trop fatigué pour passer du temps avec moi… Grrr…  
— Rainbow Dash m'a passée quelques histoires de Daring-Doo, déclare Scoot. J'aime bien les trucs d'actions et d'aventures… J'imagine qu'un jour, j'aimerai partir en voyage moi aussi et découvrir des ruines et plein de trésors!  
— Eh, ça me donne une idée…! Dit Applebloom, soudainement excitée. Allons chasser un trésor!  
— Oh, mais pour ça, il nous faut un trésor, dit Sweetie qui roula ses yeux.

IF était amusée par la camaraderie des trois fillettes; elles lui rappelait Rom &amp; Ram lorsqu'elles venaient rendre visite à Gear. La cadette de Neptune avait le tour de divertir des enfants comme ces trois pouliches. Neptune était chanceuse de l'avoir comme amie, avait dit Scootaloo… Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle dénuée d'importance depuis ces derniers mois? Ce complexe d'infériorité commençait sincèrement à lui bousiller le moral. Malgré tout, elle s'efforça de garder le moral en écoutant les gamines fabuler sur leur objectif de la journée. Elle décida de les accompagner un peur dans la clairière alors qu'elles jouaient à saute-mouton et à la marelle. Le projet de chasse au trésor tomba à l'eau rapidement, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas de truc à trouver, de toute façon. L'aventurière avait complètement oubliée pourquoi elle était passée à travers le portail, en premier lieu. Elle semblait détendue et amusée. Peut-être que c'était ça, la magie étrange de ce monde qui avait affectée sa déesse, cet étrange bonheur…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes de l'auteur**: Je n'ai pas vraiment eu une bonne semaine alors j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu pour écrire ce chapitre. Un peu court, je sais. J'essaierai de me rattraper. Je n'ai pas vraiment le moral ces deniers temps à cause que je vois à peine ce que j'écris. Ma prescription de lunettes ne semble pas vouloir coopérer avec mes yeux et je vois tout embrouillé d'un œil, en plus il me fait mal et j'ai moins mal lorsqu'il est de travers. Sinon, ma semaine a été plutôt tranquille. Je me fais un marathon de South Park pour tuer le temps et j'essaie d'adapter mon œil à ces nouveaux vers. Pas facile. Bref, désolé pour le délai encore une fois. Je vais probablement prendre une petite pause et m'inspirer des épisodes à suivre dans MLP, afin d'intégrer certains éléments dans ma fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 9** : La réconciliation

Twilight et les autres poneys vinrent déjeuner au château après leurs recherches matinales. Puisqu'elles n'avaient trouvée IF nulle part, les copines de la princesse se jointent à Neptune et Compa dans leur quête. Alors que les autres bavardaient autour de la table de cuisine, Twilight et Neptune étaient dans la pièce des trônes où la princesse observait les photos accrochées dans les petits cristaux attachés au tronc d'arbre qui décorait le plafond, tout au-dessus des six trônes. Spike était en train de se servir un bol de salade lorsque Pinkie décida de servir le dessert avant que tout le monde ait fini de manger. Twilight n'avait pas vraiment faim et avait demandé qu'on sauve sa part pour plus tard. Neptune trouvait inquiétant que la princesse se comporte ainsi, elle qui était naturellement plus joyeuse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Twilight? » Demande-t-elle alors qu'elle s'assoit à côté d'elle.

— Tu sais… Le tronc d'arbre au-dessus de notre tête, c'est une partie de l'arbre abandonné que tu as vu au village. Ma bibliothèque… mentionne-t-elle.  
— Et j'imagine que ces photos qui flottent au-dessus des trônes, ce sont vos souvenirs pas vrai?  
— Oui. Les filles ont tenté de me faire sentir chez moi alors elles ont toutes apporté des petites choses de leurs propres maisons pour que je ne me sente pas seule ici. Ces photos… ce sont nos souvenirs. J'espère qu'au fil des années, nous allons en rajouter. J'aimerai en prendre avec toi et Compa et peut-être IF si elle veut bien.  
— J'aime cette idée.

Malgré qu'elle se sente bien à l'idée de prendre de nouvelles photos, Twilight affiche une expression de tristesse alors que Neptune se met à observer quelques images.

— Dis Neptune… commente Twilight. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir peur de l'avenir?  
— Pas vraiment. Je vis chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, pour être honnête.  
— Pas bête comme philosophie… Malheureusement, ça prend de l'argent pour apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie. De plus on a toutes nos parts de responsabilités ici.  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment où je veux en venir… Ce que je veux dire, j'essaie de profiter de chaque instant que j'ai pour apprendre de nouvelles choses et apprécier ce que la vie m'apporte. Oui, je suis une paresseuse qui aime s'amuser, mais j'apprécie les efforts que les autres font pour m'apprendre de nouveaux trucs. Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est apprendre des recettes de desserts. J'adore cuisiner avec Nepgear, même si je suis nulle en cuisine.  
— Je vois… Donc pour toi, une journée bien accomplie est une journée où tu peux concilier l'apprentissage au divertissement… Mmm…

Neptune cligna des yeux et rajouta : « Pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec ça, Twilight, tu te fais du mal à force de trop cogite. Tes pauvres méninges ont besoin de relaxer un peu. »

— Il est vrai que je suis beaucoup soucieuse lorsqu'il est question de mes amis et de mon entourage. Je n'essaie pas d'être casse-pied, c'est qu'il a tellement de choses à apprendre en ce monde et parfois je me sens envahit par un peu de peur et un peu de doute.  
— C'est normal. Tu es une princesse et aux yeux de tout le monde, on espère que tu sois parfaite. C'est un peu la même chose pour moi. On s'attend de moi que je sois un modèle à suivre, mais comme tu as pu le voir chez moi, je suis loin d'être celle qu'on doit copier le style de vie. La perfection n'existe pas, c'est juste un prétexte pour nous rendre folles.  
— Mmm…  
— D'ailleurs, imaginerais-tu ta vie autrement qu'avec tes meilleures amies dans l'autre pièce? Elles ont toutes des qualités comme des défauts et aucune d'entre elle n'a besoin d'être parfaite. Tu le sais ça, alors je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème.

Twilight hocha sa tête. « Tu as raison, Neptune. Je m'en fais trop. Je me sens un peu perdue dans cet immense château et des fois il m'arrive de m'y sentir très seule, même quand je suis accompagnée. Tu as vu mon laboratoire, il a quelques étagères remplies de livres… Chez moi, enfin, là où je vivais avant, il y avait plein de livres… »

— J'imagine que tu veux remplir ce château de livres non?  
— Oui. Je veux un endroit rien qu'à moi qui va me faire penser à mon ancienne demeure. Mon château sera un endroit confortable pour tout le monde où je pourrai instruire mes amis et nos enfants durant les décennies à suivre. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais y arriver, mais avec le temps, je trouverai bien une façon de me rendre utile.  
— Vous avez aussi la mappe des marques de beauté qui vous sert pour certains objectifs, d'après ce que Pinkie Pie m'a mentionné à la salle à manger. Peut-être qu'en travaillant là-dessus, ça t'aidera à t'adapter à cette nouvelle… vie?  
— Sûrement… J'espère qu'une fois cette affaire terminée avec IF, que vous viendrez nous rendre visite de temps en temps. Ça va nous divertir d'avoir de nouvelles copines avec qui passer nos soirées. J'imagine que les déesses de Lowee, Lastation et Leanbox vont vouloir nous rendre visite aussi. J'aimerai sincèrement les rencontrer. Peut-être qu'une alliance entre votre monde et Équestria s'offre à nous… Célestia serait ravie de vous rencontrer. Enfin, elle et Luna, j'en suis certaine. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas vue Luna ces derniers temps…  
— La princesse Luna, c'est cette grande jument noire aux côtés de Célestia, pas vrai?

Twilight remarqua que Neptune pointait une photo des sœurs-princesses et elle hocha de la tête. Elle ajouta : « Oui, c'est bien elle. Elle travaille surtout de nuit et veille sur nous quand nous dormons. Elle est la princesse de la nuit et des rêves. »

La déesse de Planeptune semblait curieuse à propos des princesses. Tout était si nouveau pour elle que ça la motivait à partir à l'aventure. Twilight devait bien reconnaître que l'enthousiasme de Neptune pour de nouvelles découvertes l'amusait. Un peu plus et Rainbow Dash pourrait bientôt la comparer à Daring-Doo, alias Cassecou.

— Au fait, Twi… Les seules pouliches qu'on n'a pas vu ce matin, c'est les sœurs de Rarity et d'Applejack… et l'autre… Tu sais, celle qu'on appelle Scoot…. Scooter…  
— Scootaloo?  
— Oui, Scootaloo. Peut-être savent-elles où se trouve notre amie.  
— J'en doute fort, mais normalement quand elles ne sont pas vraiment à Ponyville, on les retrouve souvent cachée à leur club ou près des clairières qui entourent leur cabane.  
— Elles ont une cabane...?  
— Dans un arbre, ouep. C'est leur quartier général.  
— Hihi, elles sont marrantes. Ça me rappelle l'époque où je grimpais dans les arbres et que ça embêtait Histoire. Je devais avoir neuf ou dix ans et je ne maîtrisais pas encore mes pouvoirs. Mes amis de cette époque me traitaient de singe. Pas que je détestais le surnom, mais à la longue je commençai à me lasser de cette comparaison.  
— Un singe, hein? Il est vrai que tu es souvent très excitée, dit Twilight en ricanant.  
— Rien ne bat Pinkie dans ce domaine, en tout cas.

Parlant de la pouliche rose, cette dernière sortit sa tête des cuisines et observa Twilight et Neptune. Elle hurla au loin : « Eh! Vous êtes sûres que vous ne voulez pas de gâteau? Je vais manger vos parts si vous ne venez pas les chercher! »

L'alicorne tourna ses yeux et sourit alors que Neptune décida d'aller prendre sa part. Twilight la suivit en silence, contente d'avoir eu cette petite conversation en privé.

* * *

Toujours installées près de la cabane des Chercheuses de Talents, IF et les trois pouliches partageaient leur piquenique, parlant de tout et de rien. IF s'était rendue au marché un peu plus tôt pour acheter quelques fruits et légumes, avec Applebloom, alors que Sweetie et Scoot étaient restés au club. Ensembles étaient pasées rapidement à la ferme de la Douce Pomme pour faire une salade de légumes et une salade de fruits avec les ingrédients qu'elles avaient ramassées et revinrent à la cabane en un rien de temps. Bizarrement, Granny et Big Mac n'étaient pas chez eux lorsqu'Applebloom accueilli IF chez elle. Applejack était sûrement chez l'une de ses amies, bien qu'elle avait planifiée de travailler dans les champs aujourd'hui.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment prudent de laisser les inconnus entrer chez toi », avait dit IF à Applebloom. Mais cette dernière lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, qu'elle était son amie. Cette parole avait légèrement troublée l'aventurière. Iffy avait l'impression de faire du babysitting, mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais eue de petite sœur et ces gamines lui donnaient une occasion en or de jouer ce rôle. Jamais elle n'avouerait à Neptune qu'elle l'enviait d'avoir une sœur comme Nepgear, elle était trop orgueilleuse pour ça.

— Au fait… comment vous vous êtes rencontrées, Neptune et toi, demanda Scootaloo entre deux bouchées de salade de fruit. Tu nous as dit plus tôt que ça remonte à loin, alors…  
— A vrai dire… Quand j'ai rencontrée Neptune, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était une déesse. Elle souffrait d'amnésie et c'est Compa qui l'a prise sous son aile pour l'aider dans sa quête personnelle. J'ai décidée de leur offrir mes services et même si Neptune avait un drôle de caractère, elle a sût faire de nous ses amies.  
— Amnésique!? Dit Sweetie Belle. Comment ça?  
— Bah, en fait, elle luttait quelques années passées contre les autres déesses parce que c'était les lois de notre monde. Elles voulaient savoir qui serait l'unique Déesse qui représentait nos nations alors elles sont toutes mises contre Neptune qui était la plus forte et l'ont éliminée la première dans une alliance. Mais en fait, toutes ces règles bidon ont été faites par la sorcière qu'on appelle Arfoire. Celle-ci était à l'origine notre déesse précédente, mais elle a mal tourné et c'est pourquoi avec Histoire, elle a créé les autres déesses pour prendre sa place.  
— Attends… Tu veux dire qu'Arfoire était… votre déesse? Dit Applebloom.  
— Bien avant ma naissance, oui… Quand Neptune est tombée du ciel, c'était vers la fin de mon adolescence et le début de mes années en tant qu'adulte.  
— Elle est tombée du ciel… répétait Scootaloo, étonnée.  
— Ensuite, poursuivit IF, on a aidé Neptune à retrouver ses souvenirs, on a rencontré les autres déesses, on a formé une alliance avec elles, puis on s'est débarrassées d'Arfoire. Après Histoire a décidée d'offrir des sœurs à Neptune, Blanc et Noire avec le surplus de parts qu'on avait dans les cristaux magiques… Pour une raison étrange, Vert est la seule qui n'a pas eu de sœur. Quelques mois plus tard, une organisation sombre a commencée à s'en prendre à notre monde et Arfoire est revenue d'outre-tombe pour piéger nos déesses. Ce fût à Nepgear et les autres sœurs des déesses de passer à l'action. Moi et Compa, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour les aider dans leur quête, nous ne pouvions pas permettre aux méchants de s'en prendre à notre monde une deuxième fois, surtout après avoir lutté pour cette paix.  
— Wow… disent les trois Chercheuses en même temps.  
— Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, dit IF qui se mit à rire d'embarras.  
— Dans le fond, t'es une super fille d'action qui casse la gueule à plein de méchants! Dit Scootaloo. Une vraie héroïne comme on en voit dans les bédés!  
— Surveilles ton langage, petite, dit Iffy en riant.  
— Méchanteuh… plaisanta la petite pégase.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les quatre. IF continua à leur raconter comment l'Hyperdimension s'était retrouvée dans un désordre épouvantable à l'ouverture du premier portail et comment l'Ultradimension avait affectée leurs vies par la suite. Elle se souvint d'avoir rencontrée l'autre IF, c'était très étrange comme sensation de se voir en double. Après, le portail a commencé à avoir des problèmes et Neptune s'est retrouvée coincée ici à Équestria. A chacun de ses voyages, elle revenait chez elle légèrement changée et cela inquiétait IF qui craignait de perdre de sa valeur et de son importance auprès de son amie.

« Lui as-tu au moins dit que tu te sens comme ça? » demande Sweetie, alors qu'elle servait une tasse de jus de pomme à IF.

— Non… dit la jument, baissant tristement sa tête. J'ai réagi jalousement quand Twilight est venue perturber notre repas, l'autre soir…  
— C'est bête… dit Scootaloo. Twilight est chouette comme princesse. Elle voudrait probablement te connaître et d'entendre tes histoires.  
— Je sais… mais à chaque fois que j'entends parler de Twilight, ça me rappeler les trois derniers mois avec Neptune qui déprimait parce qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de votre monde. Elle a fini par me bousiller le moral. J'avais l'impression que je n'existais plus pour elle.

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle et Scootaloo décidèrent toutes les trois de se réunir pour faire un cercle, pas très loin de la table à piquenique. IF vit Applebloom lever sa tête et la regarder d'un drôle d'air avant de retourner à ses chuchotements avec les deux autres. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se mirent toutes les trois devant IF. Sweetie Belle prit parole.

— Nous allons t'aider à te réconcilier avec Neptune.  
— Hein? Mais je… Je… hésitais l'aventurière.  
— Pas de discussion, déclare Applebloom. Vous êtes de bonnes amies, et les amies, même si ça se disputent de temps en temps, ça finit toujours par se rabibocher. Nous allons t'aider à lui parler. C'est notre crédo en tant que Chercheuses de Talents de toujours aider ceux et celles qui ont besoin d'aide. Ça nous permet de rester motivées dans notre quête de gagner nos marques.

La détermination des pouliches n'ayant d'égale que leur naturel côté adorable, IF était déjà charmée par les Chercheuses de Talents et souhaitait réparer sa relation mouvementée avec Neptune. Les gamines ramassèrent ce qui restait du piquenique et emmenèrent l'aventurière vers le château de Twilight par la suite. Le soleil éclairait celui-ci avec un feu si brillant qu'IF avait l'impression que cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, tout compte fait.

* * *

Au début de l'après-midi, Twilight, Neptune et Compa avaient décidées de reprendre les recherches au village en compagnie de Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity et Applejack lorsque la porte d'entrée du château s'ouvrit devant elles avec IF menant les trois gamines à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Neptune et Compa s'avancèrent vers elle aussitôt.

— Mais où étais-tu passée!? Grogna Compa.  
— Emmm… gémit la Déesse.  
— Mmfft… répliqua l'aventurière.

Neptune regardait d'un côté, IF de l'autre. Compa observait ses deux amies qui semblaient toutes les deux embarrassées.

— Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser seules, dit Applejack aux autres pouliches.  
— Bonne idée, chuchota Fluttershy à l'oreille de la fermière.  
— Quoi? On l'a déjà retrouvée? Dit Rainbow Dash. Mince, moi qui voulais me dégourdir les ailes… Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, une partie de cartes?  
— Une partie de Poker, ça vous va? Suggère Pinkie.  
— Oui, mais je ne pari plus mes pièces contre toi, tu es trop bonne pour le bluff, dit Rarity.  
— On va jouer pour des pommes alors, dit la pouliche rose.  
— Eh, laisse mes pommes en dehors de tes petits jeux, grogna Applejack.

Pendant que Twilight et ses amis retournaient aux cuisines et que les trois Chercheuses de Talent poussèrent légèrement IF vers Neptune et Compa, Spike ne comprenait plus trop où était sa place en ce moment. Ce dernier était dans les couloirs et observait la scène en silence. Twilight serait bien restée avec Neptune pour l'encourager, mais elle savait que cette conversation n'était pas la sienne. Applebloom, Sweetiebelle et Scootaloo décidèrent d'aller attendre à l'extérieur du palais pendant que l'infirmière essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa meilleure amie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence dans le couloir principal était si intense que le bébé dragon ne pouvait plus supporter cette ambiance.

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème?! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les filles se compliquent la vie avec leurs sentiments? » Grogne-t-il.

Neptune, Compa et IF se tournèrent vers lui et s'échangèrent un regard espiègle.

— Il n'a pas tort, vous savez? Dit l'infirmière. Bien souvent il nous arrive d'être un peu orgueilleuses envers nos amies, mais il est rare que ça arrive entre nous.  
— Au départ nous n'étions que nous trois… commenta IF, mollement.  
— Oui, il est vrai que nous manquons souvent de respect envers les autres filles de notre groupe… Mais on s'en sort toujours parce que nous sommes soudées.  
— Umm… Vous m'écoutez pas… ronchonna IF.  
— Mais non IF, on t'entend parfaitement, dit Neptune qui tourna sa tête vers elle, perdant patience. Nous étions trois, mais on a fini par devenir plusieurs et puis maintenant tu ne sens plus à ta place avec mon cercle d'amis qui n'arrête pas de grandir c'est ça?  
— Pas besoin d'être si agressive, Nep-Nep, couina Compa.

IF soupira et décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

— Pourtant elle sait que j'ai raison… Elle fait sa jalouse, gémit Neptune.  
— Tu ne la laisses même pas parler, lui réprimanda la licorne beige au bandeau.  
— A quoi ça peut bien servir?  
— Tu es normalement plus sage que ça, Nep-Nep.  
— Nous changeons tous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans!?

N'en pouvant plus de l'arrogance de sa déesse, IF fit volte-face et couru en direction de Neptune avant de bondir sur elle et de l'écraser au sol.

« Tu es la pire, égoïste gamine que je connaisse et tu ne penses qu'à toi depuis toutes ces années. Tu ne m'as jamais remerciée pour quoi que ce soit et à toutes les fois que tu es en danger, je me tue à la tâche pour te faire plaisir et pour aider ta petite sœur qui s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne m'as jamais appréciée à ma juste valeur et tu m'as toujours faite sentir comme si je n'étais qu'une marionnette entre pattes! Qui devait s'occuper de toi quand tu étais amnésique? COMPA! Qui devait s'occuper de tout t'apprendre des arts martiaux? MOI! On s'est fait suer et on a saigné pour toi et pour tes rêves alors ne viens pas me dire que ça ne sert à rien tout ça! »

IF reniflait à quelques centimètres de la déesse, qui clignait des paupières rapidement. Elle était sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose lors qu'IF lui recouvrit la gueule avec un sabot.

« Pour être honnête Neptune, j'éprouve beaucoup de respect pour toi et ta sœur, j'en viendrai même à vous considérer comme ma famille. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée comment je me suis sentis durant toutes ces années? Tu ne m'as jamais demandée mon opinion… Et quand t'es revenue de cet endroit magnifique, tu n'avais que Twilight Sparkle dans la tête. Je me suis sentit inutile, complètement délaissée et surtout, comme si tout notre parcours ensemble n'avait servi à rien. Tu m'as briser le cœur, toi que je considérai ma sœur… »

Neptune avait les yeux larmoyants, elle réalisait enfin pourquoi IF réagissait ainsi. Elle repoussa le sabot de sa bouche puis lui sourit : « Petite canaille… C'est parce qu'on est si soudées que je ne pensais jamais à te le dire… Mais si t'as besoin de l'entendre, tu es comme ma sœur toi aussi. Jamais je n'ai cherchée à te remplacer… Le simple fait de t'entendre dire que tu as mal au cœur à cause de tout ça, ça me fait mal aussi… Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais ainsi. »

Les filles entendirent des reniflements derrières elles. Compa remarqua que Twilight et les cinq autres poneys étaient toutes cachées derrières des piliers et qu'elles les écoutaient discrètement. La première à sortir un mouchoir était Pinkie Pie. Spike se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir été bête envers la déesse et les deux autres demoiselles.

— Tu vois? Il suffisait de parler, dit Applebloom qui avait tout entendue.  
— Je croyais que vous étiez sorties, dit IF en se tournant vers les trois Chercheuses.  
— On a fait semblant de sortir, puis on est revenues sur nos pas, explique Scootaloo.  
— Vilaines chipies, grogna l'aventurière.

Neptune se mit à rire. « Euh, IF… J'admire ton courage et le fait que tu t'es enfin exprimée, mais… Euh… Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait t'ôter un peu? J'aimerai me relever. »

La pouliche bleue réalisa qu'elle recouvrait la déesse avec une partie de son corps, d'une façon assez suggestive et se mit à rougir rapidement avant de se retirer de leur position assez étrange.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bande au complet se rassembla à l'extérieur. Plusieurs des poneys retournaient chez elles maintenant que le problème de Neptune et de Compa avait été réglé. Il ne restait plus que celles-ci, Twilight, IF et les Chercheuses de Talent avec Spike qui faisaient leurs aux-revoir. Il avait été convenu que les trois visiteuses de Planeptune retourneraient chez elles vers la fin de la journée pour reprendre leur vie normale.

Twilight avait décidée de mettre fin à sa vacance pour le moment mais promis d'envoyer des lettres à Neptune régulièrement. Iffy avait toutefois besoin de passer un peu plus de temps avec les trois Chercheuses de Talents. Toutes les quatre s'éloignèrent un peu de Neptune, Twilight et Spike, s'arrêtant près d'un bâtiment.

« Tu vas nous écrire, hein? » dit Applebloom.

— Bien sûr, répondit IF.  
— Je suis contente que tu te sois réconcilié avec Neptune, dit Sweetie.  
— Revenez bientôt, j'ai envie de rencontrer Nepgear, raconte Scootaloo.  
— Bien sûr, dit l'aventurière. Dommage que je doive déjà partir…

Les trois gamines encerclèrent IF un instant, avant de lui faire un câlin de groupe, ce qui prit cette dernière par surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel élan d'affection de la part de ces enfants. Elle était à la fois attristée et heureuse, sachant qu'elle avait trouvé sa raison d'apprécier cet endroit. Il est fort probable qu'elle revienne aussi d'ici quelques semaines. Maintenant qu'il y avait cette possibilité de voyager dans d'autres dimensions, elle n'hésiterait pas à suivre Neptune dans ses folles aventures.

Applebloom, Sweetie et Scootaloo partirent toutes les trois du château. IF et Compa entraient déjà à l'intérieur pour se rendre à la salle du portail. Neptune et Twilight trottaient côte à côte pendant qu'elles suivaient les deux autres pouliches. Spike resta à l'extérieur pour aller se reposer près d'un ruisseau.

« Finalement, ça s'est bien passée comme journée, » dit Twilight.

— Je te jure, y'a un moment lorsqu'elle m'a bondit dessus, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer.  
— Mais non, elle n'aurait pas fait ça.  
— Si, si… Elle est très forte et violente chez moi. Une vraie furie dans les champs de batails.  
— Je vous entends, lança IF par-dessus l'une de ses épaules.

Neptune ricana nerveusement avant de rajouter : « Ça m'embête que ta vacance soit gâchée à cause de toute cette histoire. J'aurai trop aimée te présenter à Noire, Vert et Blanc. »

— Ça sera pour une autre fois, mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura toujours d'autres possibilités.  
— Dans ce cas, essayons de planifier un truc dans les prochains mois.  
— Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Une fois rendus au portail, IF fût la première à entrer au portail et Compa la suivit sur un pas rapide – elle qui n'avait pas vraiment eu une bonne première expérience se sentait nerveuse à l'idée d'un retour mouvementé.

« C'est marrant que nos deux situations bizarres se soient rapidement terminées, » dit Neptune. « On dirait que l'auteur de cette histoire en a sa claque de vouloir décrire quelques segments, alors il écrit tout rapidement et coupe les actions à quelques chapitres. Il a intérêt à m'offrir quelques puddings parce que moi, je commence à me dire que je mérite d'être gâtée un peu après tout ce qu'il nous met à travers. »

Twilight cligna des yeux et secoua sa tête. « Où veux-tu en venir? » Dit-elle.

— Rien, rien… J'ai un drôle de sens de l'humour, tu te souviens?  
— Je vois… Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de marrant là-dedans…  
— Un jour, peut-être? Dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il mettra un peu plus d'action. J'aimerai bien combattre un dragon ou bien une vilaine sorcière…  
— Je vais faire semblant d'avoir tout compris et hocher bêtement de la tête, réplique la princesse, légèrement déboussolée.

Alors qu'elle saluait l'étrange déesse qui commençait déjà à traverser le portail, elle sentit un léger pincement au cœur, sachant qu'elle ne reverrait pas son amie avant quelques semaines. Au moment où elle allait se retourner, Neptune avait fait demi-tour, sortit du portail et fit un câlin à la princesse : « Merci pour tout, ma chère Twilight, » dit-elle avant de disparaître de l'autre côté du miroir. La princesse sourit, puis se mit à rire. Sacrée Neptune…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes de l'auteur**: Prêt pour un dernier chapitre? J'espère qu'il vous plaira car cette fois, c'est le dernier de cette fiction. Je planifie une suite d'ici quelques mois, après la fin de la saison 5 et après avoir joué à Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory 2 qui n'est malheureusement pas traduit pour le moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 10** – La vengeance d'Arfoire

A son retour chez elle, Neptune remarqua que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les voitures flottantes de Planeptune étaient figées dans les airs, comme les piétons et les oiseaux dans les airs. Le temps s'est arrêté même si Neptune, IF et Compa couraient dans tous les sens, essayant de comprendre ce qui déclencher ce phénomène.

Le basilicom était le seul endroit où elles pourraient trouver des réponses, alors elles décidèrent d'aller voir si Histoire et Nepgear étaient aussi affectés par cet étrange phénomène. Lorsque Neptune ouvrit la porte menant à la pièce du cristal des parts, elle vit Histoire perchée sur un écran holographique auquel elle avait écrit les mots : « Arfoire, Ultra… Danger… » Avant de se figer dans le temps.

IF et Compa s'échangèrent un regard, ayant compris que le maléfice venait d'en direction de la dimension d'Ultra. Neptune paniqua en essayant de réveiller Histoire de sa transe. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, le trio trouva Nepgear dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était aussi figée dans le temps, lisant un dojinshi dessiné et écrit par Blanc avec des écouteurs sur ses oreilles, Neptune vît qu'elle écoutait un tube qu'elles avaient chantées ensembles pour faire des promotions de leur nation.

— Merde, merde, merde… grogna IF.  
— Mini Histoire a voulu communiquer avec nous, mais il est trop tard, tout le monde est figé, dit Compa. Nous devons nous rendre à l'Ultra.  
— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Neptune qui se mit à briller. Elle est déjà dans l'Hyperdimension et elle n'est pas loin de Planeptune.

IF cligna des yeux et sursauta lorsque Neptune se transforma subitement en Purple Heart devant elle. La déesse ouvrit la fenêtre de chambre de Nepgear et s'envola en direction du parc situé à quelques kilomètres du basilicom. IF et Compa ne pouvaient pas la suivre à cette vitesse, elle était trop rapide.

Se posant calmement près d'une glissoire et d'une balançoire, Purple Heart laissa ses sens la guider. Elle ferma ses yeux un instant avant de lever son point droit dans les airs, faisant apparaître une lame tranchante qui para le bâton magique d'Arfoire.

La sorcière atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, vêtu de ses habituels vêtements de sorcière.

« Notre combat n'a jamais été terminé, » dit-elle.

— Tu devais rester derrière les barreaux, réplique Purple Heart.  
— Je me suis évadée avec l'aide d'une femme qu'on appelle Linda et d'un autre Warechu, des fidèles de votre propre version de mon être.  
— Ces deux-là!? Ils devaient être en taule…  
— Ils se sont évadés quand tu avais était trop occupée à jouer avec tes petits poneys.  
— Mince… Va falloir que j'améliore notre système de sécurité…  
— N'espère pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention de t'éliminer, voilà pourquoi j'ai lancé ce charme entourant Planeptune.

Autour du cou de la sorcière, un médaillon similaire à celui qu'elle avait utilisé à Équestria brillait avec une lueur écarlate.

— Il ne va pas durer longtemps, dit Neptune avant de faire siffler sa lame vers son ennemie jurée. Quand je vais en avoir fini avec toi, tu vas regretter d'avoir mis les pieds dans ma dimension!  
— Ta dimension? Se moque Arfoire. Peu importe où je vais, j'y fais ma demeure, petite impertinente. Une fois morte, je prendrais ton cadavre et l'exposerai à tes sujets pour montrer à quel point je suis plus forte que toi, je serai la nouvelle loi de Planeptune.  
— Essaie toujours!

La sorcière fît jaillir de son bâton un faisceau lumineux magique alors que quelques aubergines mutantes sortaient de la terre. Neptune contrattaqua le faisceau et l'envoya vers la horde d'aubergines avec son arme, les monstres éclaboussaient déjà la déesse et la sorcière avec leur jus. La déesse poussa un gémissement de dédain alors qu'un quelques dogoos commençaient déjà à les entourer.

« Tes petites tactiques pour me déconcerter doivent arrêter, » dit Purple Heart. « Tu veux un combat ma vieille? Sois fairplay. »

— Fairplay? Ma pauvre, pauvre Neptune… Je suis la reine du mal, la divinité du péché, le mal absolu. Pourquoi devrai-je t'écouter déjà?  
— Mmmpfft…

Deux dogoos bondirent vers la déesse et s'agrippèrent à ses jambes pendant qu'Arfoire chargeait l'énergie magique de son bâton tranquillement.

« Tu vas en manger toute une avec ma prochaine… » Dit la sorcière. « Dommage que tes amies ne peuvent pas être là pour t'aider cette fois… Tu es seule au monde… »

— Je ne suis pas si seule, IF et Compa sont avec moi, grogna Purple Heart. Elles n'ont pas été affectées par ton maléfice.  
— Leur puissance ne se compare pas à la nôtre, elles ne sont que des insectes pour des dames telles que nous.  
— Je n'oserai pas comparer les humains à des insectes, tu ne risques pas de survivre longtemps dans cette dimension avec ce genre de philosophie, déclare la déesse.

Arfoire roula ses yeux et grinça des dents avant de lancer son sort puissant vers la déesse. Celle-ci comprit que l'attaque allait lui faire beaucoup de mal, alors elle prit une position défensive et activa un champ de force qui craqua sous l'impact du pouvoir. Le faisceau se divisa en plusieurs segments qui allaient tous se planter dans la terre ou bien endommageaient des objets dans le parc. Le plastique de la glissoire avait déjà fondue, laissant place à une flaque immonde du jouet pour enfants près des balançoires à moitié saccagées. Les bancs reliés aux chaînes de fer avaient fondues à la chaleur de la magie et pendaient toutes dans les airs. Purple Heart profita de cette opportunité pour briser quelques chaînes et s'envola vers Arfoire pour l'attaquer avec celles-ci.

Les chaînes entourèrent la sorcière qui lâcha son bâton, mais continuait quand même à se défendre contre la déesse malgré tout. Une horde de monstres apparût autour de la sorcière et foncèrent tous vers leur ennemie. Purple Heart agrippait habilement la sorcière d'une main alors que l'autre dirigeait son arme tranchante vers un cheval démoniaque monté d'une aubergine mutante. Un instant plus tard, Arfoire fit fondre les chaînes et lança un autre faisceau vers la déesse, cette fois puisant ses forces dans le médaillon. L'attaque était deux fois plus grande, plus brûlante et dévastatrice que la précédente, détruisant une partie de la terre sous leurs pieds et brûlant les herbes et les plantes du parc. Heureusement pour la déesse, le parc était désert et elle l'avait choisi dans l'espoir que ce combat n'affecte pas d'autres gens.

Le champ de force de la déesse éclata et elle se prit l'attaque à plein fouet. Le corps de Neptune fût propulsé dans les airs et elle reprit sa forme humaine, roulant dans les cendres des créatures qui étaient venues combattre pour leur maîtresse. Impuissante, la déesse sentit ses forces la quitter rapidement alors qu'Arfoire se préparait pour une autre attaque. La sorcière esquissa un sourire mesquin : « C'est tout? Dommage… »

Elle poussa alors un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'un rayon de magie vint la frapper d'en arrière. Elle fît volte-face, se trouvant face à six demoiselles ressemblant étrangement aux poneys qu'elle avait combattus il y a plusieurs semaines. Elles flottaient toutes les six dans une bulle magique avec la princesse Twilight Sparkle au milieu qui protégeait ces dernières avec un sort de lévitation. Elles formaient toutes un cercle et envoyaient des rayons de magie vers la sorcière, protégeant Neptune qui ne semblait pas comprendre qui étaient ces filles. Elle était trop étourdie pour comprendre que Twilight était venu en son aide. Arfoire lâcha un hurlement strident lorsque son médaillon éclata en morceaux.

Le maléfice ayant frappé Planeptune et ses environs cessa et les véhicules flottants recommencèrent à voler dans les airs, les gens recommençaient à marcher à l'extérieur, mais il y avait toujours la bulle de Twilight et des cinq autres demoiselles qui lançait une magie étrange vers la sorcière. Neptune profita de cet instant pour se relever, courir puis planta son dans le côté droit du dos d'Arfoire.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH! » rugit la sorcière.

La puissante sorcière changea alors de forme, devint gigantesque et monstrueuse, révélant sa véritable nature. Une étrange créature lagomorphe montait sur le reste du corps qui semblait relié à elle par le biais d'une monture. La puissance émanent d'Arfoire avait rapidement augmentée, Neptune ne se souvint pas d'avoir un jour combattu cette femme avec un tel niveau. La version d'Ultra était donc sérieuse et souhaitait en finir avec elle, tout comme la version de l'Hyperdimension avait procédé de la même manière. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Neptune…

— Rien de cassé Nep-Nep!? Lança Twilight en jetant un regard en direction de son amie.  
— Twi!? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux!?

La princesse alicorne et ses camarades avaient tous des couleurs différentes, étrangement familières à celles de la magie qu'elle utilisait contre Arfoire.

— La magie de l'arc-en-ciel est notre pouvoir unique, tu t'en souviens? Je t'en ai parlé l'autre soir alors qu'on… commenta Twilight.  
— GRRRRRRRRRROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Rûgit Arfoire, interrompant la conversation entre les dames.  
— Waouh! C'est quoi cette poussée hormonale? Dit Rainbow Dash.  
— Je crois qu'il s'agit de sa véritable nature, dit Applejack.  
— Elle me fait pitié… dit Pinkie Pie, d'un ton nonchalant. Meh… elle n'aura pas de gâteau ce soir, c'est certain.

Pinkie Pie renforça alors le pouvoir de l'arc-en-ciel en brandissant ses mains vers la monstrueuse créature sous leurs pieds. Rainbow Dash et Applejack l'imitèrent.

— Nous aurions dû nous en débarrasser à notre première confrontation, dit Twilight, malheureusement elle n'appartenait pas à notre monde donc nous n'avions pas le droit d'intervenir dans sa destinée…  
— Par contre, ici, nos lois ne s'appliquent pas, dit Rainbow. Bottons lui les fesses!  
— Eh, attention à ton langage, couina Fluttershy.

Neptune fit apparaître son arme et bondit vers le monstre, retournant à son apparence de déesse. Elle enfonça sa longue épée tranchante à travers l'épine dorsale de la sorcière et se donna une poussée vers le haut, tranchant ainsi la tête de l'étrange lapine au passage, qui disparut dans un nuage de pixels, tout comme le reste du corps de la bête. La bulle magique de Twilight et des autres filles d'Équestria se posa calmement, permettant aux six de retomber sur leurs pieds. Twilight étant la seule qui pouvait marcher comme il faut, se mit à courir vers Purple Heart et sauta dans les bras de la déesse qui reprit sa forme humaine. Aussitôt, elle lui fit tapa dans une main qu'elle venait de lever dans les airs.

« Bien joué, Twilight, » dit Neptune.

— J'avais des doutes que tu aurais besoin de mon aide alors j'ai appelé les filles et nous voilà, dit-elle. Contente de voir que j'avais raison.  
— Eh! Neptune! Criait IF au loin.  
— Nep-Nep! Couinait l'infirmière qui suivait l'aventurière.

Les deux camarades de Neptune reprenaient leur souffle alors qu'elles arrivaient au parc détruit. Les cinqs amies de Twilight et Neptune arrivaient à peine à garder leur équilibre sur leurs pieds; c'était la première fois que Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie et Rarity vivaient l'expérience humaine. La magie de l'arc-en-ciel commençait déjà à se dissiper alors que l'apparence des six résidentes d'Équestria devenait plus humaine. Quelques instants plus tôt, à peine, elles avaient toutes des oreilles pointues, des ailes ou des cornes comme leurs formes de poneys.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les flammes provoquées par Arfoire, étaient en train de se faire éteindre par les pompiers qu'IF contacta avec son téléphone portable. Pendant ce temps, Neptune agissait bizarrement après le combat. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demande Twilight, inquiète.

— Arfoire… est toujours vivante et elle s'en va à l'Ultradimension, dit la déesse en plissant des yeux. Il semblerait que ce que nous venons de combattre était un imposteur.  
— En effet, résonne une voix dans la tête de Twilight, vous vous êtes bien battues… Mais je crois bien que vous ne me retrouverez jamais. Le jour ou je réapparaîtrait sera le jour où je vaincrais Neptune pour de bon.  
— Tu dis toujours ça, grogna Neptune. Menteuse!

La déesse secoua son poing dans les airs. « Allez, ouste de nos têtes! » Lance-t-elle.

Un vent puissant souleva les cendres de la fausse sorcière dans les airs, alors que les pompiers continuaient à éteindre les flammes provoquées par le combat. Neptune soupira et sembla soucieuse un moment avant de secouer sa tête et observer Twilight.

« Tu sais, maintenant que tes amies sont ici, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour leur faire visiter Planeptune? » Dit-elle en souriant bêtement.

Twilight était un peu surprise de voir son amie s'en remettre facilement, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle préfère la déesse : souriante et de bonne humeur.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la joie et dans les rires alors que les cinq amies de Twilight apprenaient à se servir de leurs nouveaux corps, sous les regards curieux d'IF et de Compa qui essayait de tout leur apprendre. On commanda des repas végétariens pour la Princesse et ses amies et raconta les évènements des dernières heures à Histoire, la secrétaire et tutrice de Neptune. Celle-ci jugea que le maléfice utilisé par Arfoire avait été si puissant qu'elle-même n'avait pas pu le détecter, toutefois ce genre de sortilège ne pouvait pas être lancé souvent et il leur faudrait redoubler de prudences à l'avenir.

Le cristal des parts était intact, les autres divinités avaient été alertées à Lowee, Lastation et Leanbox à propos de cette soudaine invasion et toutes les trois conclurent en même qu'il faudrait qu'elles augmentent leurs systèmes de sécurités tout comme Planeptune. Il semblerait qu'aucune des trois autres nations n'avait été affectée par le sort. La véritable Arfoire court toujours à l'Ultradimension, mais cela ne veut pas dire que Plutia et les autres déesses de son monde ont les bras croisés. Elles sont probablement à sa recherche en ce moment même. Histoire confirma que son autre version dans le monde d'Ultra avait confirmé l'évasion d'Arfoire de sa cellule de prison et qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait désormais, la sorcière serait recherchée par les autorités et pourchassée jusqu'à ce qu'on la remette en cellules, ou bien qu'on la tue, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver si elle n'arrête pas de s'enfuir et d'utiliser différent stratagèmes pour en venir à ses fins.

Au début de la soirée, les six résidentes de Ponyville furent invitées à dormir au basilicom pour la nuit. Elles firent un pyjama party dans une grande pièce avec Neptune, Nepgear, IF et Compa. Durant une bonne partie de la soirée, Pinkie Pie et Compa organisèrent des activités pour les filles qui s'amusèrent malgré les incompréhensions de leurs nouveaux corps et le fait que cette journée soit en fait un très gros imprévu.

Neptune et Twilight étaient toutes les deux allongées dans un coin et observaient les étoiles à travers une grande vitre en face d'elles.

« Tu sais, avec tout ce chaos, même si on ne l'avait pas vu venir… Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance Twilight… » Dit Neptune.

— Moi aussi Nep-Nep, dit la princesse en rigolant.  
— Pas besoin d'adopter ce surnom, hein?  
— Trop tard, fit l'alicorne qui grimaça en la regardant.

Neptune éclata de rire alors qu'en arrière d'elles, Nepgear faisait une tresse dans les cheveux de Fluttershy, cette dernière lui parlait de ses animaux et de ses journées en compagnie de ses amies à Ponyville. La cadette de Neptune avait rapidement été appréciée dans le groupe, tout le monde la trouvait adorable et serviable. On lui dit qu'elle leur rappelait étrangement Twilight. La princesse devait reconnaître que la sœur de Neptune était particulièrement intelligente et qu'elle avait une façon de parler similaire à la sienne, elle se demande si Neptune avait vu sa petite sœur en elle.

— Tu aurais pu me dire que j'ai les mêmes manières que ta sœur, dit Twilight en roulant des yeux, on dirait que je m'entends parler quand elle ouvre la bouche.  
— Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que vous avez quelques ressemblances… Mais ma frangine en a encore beaucoup à apprendre, mentionne la déesse.  
— Dis… Si tu es amie avec moi… est-ce parce que je suis comme elle?  
— Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On est copines parce qu'on est cool, quoi.

Twilight secoua sa tête en regardant bêtement en l'air. L'une de ses mèches folles lui retombait sur le nez. Elle souffla sur celle-ci.

— Très bien, parce que je n'aimerai pas qu'on me compare à quelqu'un, taquine la princesse. Mais je dois avouer que Neptune est bien élevée et éduquée.  
— Si seulement sa sœur pourrait faire comme elle, grogna Histoire qui flotta au-dessus de Neptune et de Twilight avec son grimoire magique.  
— Eh! Vilaiiiiiiiine ~ couina la déesse avant d'essayer d'attraper la fée qui s'envola.

Neptune se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir en direction de la fée, légèrement amusée, alors que les autres dames de la pièce les observaient en ricanant. La déesse bondissait, ses mains essayant d'attraper Histoire pour lui donner une leçon.

« Méchhhhhhhanteuh, retire ce que t'as dit sur moi! » beuglait-t-elle avant de tomber sur son arrière-train lorsqu'elle trébucha accidentellement sur la nappe de la table où l'on avait déposé les friandises, croustilles et boissons gazeuses.

— Ah, c'est donc ça le fameux côté gamine de Neptune, remarqua Rainbow Dash qui se servait dans le punch alors que Compa lui offrait un morceau de gâteau.  
— Mouais, Nep-Nep est unique en son genre, dit l'infirmière.  
— Imprévisible, surtout. Pinkie semble avoir le même truc qu'elle…  
— Vous m'avez appelée? Dit l'adolescente avec la chevelure rose et bouffante.

Pinkie était agenouillée près de la table et leva sa tête entre Compa et Rainbow Dash, essayant d'attraper une friandise dans le bol en face d'elle. Malgré ses difficultés à bouger dans le corps humain, la demoiselle en rose était déterminée à manger une tonne de bonbons et de chocolats ce soir. Rarity de son côté étudiait un magazine de mode que Compa lui avait passé un peu plus tôt, disant qu'elle souhaitait s'inspirer des vêtements de ce monde pour ses propres créations. Applejack faisait un bras de fer avec IF, l'aventurière avait gagnée deux manches sur cinq, mais la fermière ne s'avouait pas vaincue, même si elle n'était pas habituée à bouger ses bras et ses mains.

Twilight se dit que cette soirée tranquille avait bien été méritée. Elle s'approcha du reste du groupe et s'assied avec eux. Les singeries de Neptune lui rappelaient certains moments avec son frère Shining Armor, quand ce dernier lui « chipait » ses jouets pour la faire courir un peu autour de leurs chambres, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle commençait à comprendre qu'Histoire jouait un rôle de grande sœur pour Neptune et Nepgear ou peut-être même de leur parent. Neptune lui a mentionné qu'elles n'ont pas de parents, qu'elles ont été créées par Histoire et la Déesse qui les a précédés toutes. Il y a quelques trous dans cette histoire cependant Twilight semblait avoir saisi l'essentiel. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulés depuis la création des nouvelles déesses? Qui était cette mystérieuse déesse qui avait laissé son titre à Neptune, Blanc, Noire et Vert? Peut-être qu'Histoire pourrait l'aider à ce sujet. Elle finit par s'endormir, malgré les bruits qui l'entouraient. Elle souriait.

* * *

Une semaine après que Twilight et les filles soient retournées à Équestria, la princesse écrit une nouvelle lettre à sa mentor qui ne devait plus tarder.

« Chère Célestia,

Mes allers-retours à Planeptune m'ont beaucoup appris sur moi-même et mes sentiments pour mes amies. J'ai beaucoup plus d'attachement que je ne l'avais imaginé pour les nouvelles personnes qui s'ajoutent à mon entourage. Il est vrai que tous les poneys et créatures étranges qui vont et viennent dans nos vies ont toutes leurs lots de rêves, de chagrins et de secrets à porter sur leurs épaules, mais c'est ce que je trouve fascinant dans toute cette expérience. Mes amis m'ont aidé à résoudre un problème chez Neptune et cela nous a permis de rencontrer sa petite sœur qui me ressemble étrangement au niveau de la personnalité. Ça me fait penser, peut-être suis-je prête à avoir mon propre élève? Ou peut-être pas. Il y a des jours ou je me dis que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de la Magie de l'Amitié, mais j'ai aussi envie d'enseigner mes connaissances aux gens de mon entourage.

Il est possible que je propose à Cherilee de faire quelques ateliers pour ses jeunes, d'ici peu. Les Chercheuses de Talents viennent de temps en temps chez moi pour apprendre de nouvelles choses et je dois admettre que j'aime bien ce que j'ai fait avec eux jusqu'à présent. Bien sûre, il y a la fois où tous leurs camarades de classes voulaient prendre des cours avec moi simplement parce que j'étais la nouvelle tendance du village, c'est-à-dire la princesse de l'amitié… Encore là, je ne suis pas certaine pourquoi on m'accordait tant d'importance, puis j'ai compris pourquoi. C'est mon devoir de propager l'importance de bonnes relations avec nos amis. Il n'y a rien de plus magique, sacré qu'un ami qui est là pour nous quand nous avons besoin d'une épaule où pleurer ou bien de rire un peu.

Quant à Neptune, nous nous sommes promis de nous revoir dans les années qui suivront. Pour le moment, nous avons décidées de passer un peu plus de temps avec nos familles respectives et nos amis, car nous avons beaucoup négligées nos tâches dernièrement. Je crois que je vais lui envoyer une lettre après ce message pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il y a tant de choses à faire à Équestria, je ne sais plus où y mettre la tête… Toutefois, je sais qu'Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy et Pinkie Pie seront toujours là pour moi… Sans oublier Spike, bien entendu.

Ce fût un immense honneur de te partager mon aventure, j'espère que tout se passe bien à Canterlot. Fais la bise à Luna de ma part.

Ta dévouée,  
Twilight Sparkle »

Une fois la lettre terminée, Twilight demanda à Spike de l'envoyer aussitôt. Ce soir, elle a rendez-vous chez Rainbow Dash qui semble dans tous ses états puisque l'hiver s'en vient bientôt et que Tank va devoir hiberner. La pégase n'a pas prévu la visite de Twilight, mais peut-être que l'alicorne saurait se rendre utile?

C'est avec plaisir que la princesse sortit de chez elles, le regard remplis de passion et de tendresse pour chacun de ses amis. Elle appréciait d'avoir vécu cette aventure étrange avec les gens de Gamindustri, elle était aussi déterminée à faire de cette année une excellente occasion pour propager ses valeurs.

La mappe des marques de beauté avait déjà servie à sauver un village entier, qui sait ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire dans les semaines qui vont suivre? Twilight est motivée plus que jamais à se mettre au travail.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Neptune se couche dans son lit après une longue journée de besognes. Elle est épuisée et a très hâte de dormir. Mais avant de fermer les yeux, elle sort d'un tiroir de bureau un album photo qu'elle a fait la soirée même où Twilight et ses copines sont venus fêter avec elle et sa sœur, ainsi qu'IF et Compa. Elle survole l'album rapidement avant de voir celle où elle sourit en serrant Twilight contre elle.

« Bonne nuit, Twi… Merci pour ces dernières semaines, » dit-elle.

A bientôt, se dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Les jours et les semaines passeraient à une vitesse folle avant que les deux amies de différentes dimensions se reverraient, mais toutes les deux avaient la tête remplis de projets différents et de rêves à accomplir. A l'extérieur du Basilicom, il commençait déjà à neiger. L'hiver serait long et froid pour les gens de Planeptune, mais rien n'était à leur épreuve. La nation de Purple Heart aura un printemps superbe, se dit la déesse.

Histoire passa à la chambre de Neptune pour vérifier si cette dernière était disponible pour une discussion. Voyant que cette dernière dormait à points fermés, elle ramassa l'album photos qu'elle avait laissé tomber en bas de son lit, le rangea dans le tiroir de la commode, puis sortit tranquillement de la pièce en chantonnant une berceuse qu'elle avait l'habitude de chanter à Neptune lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine.

Avant de fermer la porte de chambre derrière elle, Histoire observe sa déesse une dernière fois pour la soirée et dit : « Elle a beaucoup grandit Ma Petite Neptune… Je me demande ce que l'avenir nous réserve avec elle et sa sœur… Dors bien, ma puce. »

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**: Ça y est... C'est terminé. Ouf! Je commençais à avoir le cerveau en compote. Je suis fier de ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, malgré ses imperfections. Je vous invite à écrire vos propres histoires et à les partager. C'est important de développer notre créativité après tout. J'espère vous revoir dans mes prochains projets. Et je vous promet une suite à My Little Neptune une fois la fin de la saison 5 de MLP et une fois après que j'aurai joué à HDN VII. Je crois que la prochaine fiction mettra beaucoup plus en vedette des personnages qui n'ont pas beaucoup été vus, comme Nepgear, Rom, Ram et Uni. J'aimerai les faire interagir avec les Chercheuses de Talents. J'ai aussi quelques idées de vilains qui pourraient apparaître dans la prochaine fic'. A la prochaine!


End file.
